Kingdom Hearts: Intertwined Souls
by AnimeDutchess
Summary: Also Angsty. When Lilith, the Devil's Spawn, is revived by Ansem and sent to Destiny Islands by her friend Helena, she's confused and scared...not to mention her destiny is tied to a certain silverhaired boy...mainly RikuxOC and one big crossover
1. Awakening

_**Kingdom Hearts: Intertwined Souls**_

**By AnimeDutchess**

**_Chapter 1: Awakening_**

A/N: Hello, and welcome to my first Kingdom Hearts fic! This fic takes place a couple months after KH1. I've been trying to figure out a story line for a while, and, well, this is it! The pairings are Riku x OC, Sora x Kairi, one-sided Ansem x OC, and a bit of one-sided Ansem x Riku thrown in for later chapters. Enjoy!

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did…well, let's just say Riku and Sora would be a bit…closer…heh heh heh…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hell's Shrine was a most strange place. It was in a cleverly concealed cove in the Rising Falls of Hollow Bastillion. Once inside the cove, one would follow a dark, long, winding tunnel to an area hollowed out of the rock, which is said to be directly in the center of the world.

It was called Hell's Shrine because it was once the doorway to the place we call, well, Hell. Fortunately, the door was sealed by an angel during the time when the one world split into many worlds. It was said that the angel, in order to prevent more darkness from spreading, fought a terrible demon in this room before it could seal the darkness. This demon was the Devil's Spawn itself. The battle had gone on for many moons, and when the demon was finally weakened enough, the angel thrust its holy weapon into the demon's chest, draining the demon of blood and killing it. The angel used the blood and it's magic to seal the doorway forever. The only way the door could be opened, of course, is if the demon was revived and crowned the new ruler of Hell.

When the demon lost its blood, it froze into a stone statue. The only way to revive the demon is to pour human blood into the hole in the demon's chest, and recite an ancient hex. This would give the demon a mortal life, but a life where it could use its powers nonetheless. The only way the demon would be able to become truly immortal is if it was crowned as the new ruler of Hell. That could only happen if the demon got married to one completely bound to the darkness, one who could never become good. Someone…like Ansem.

The Keyblade Master had defeated him, yes…but he was most certainly not dead. He had become a most powerful Heartless a long time ago…if it were not for the darkness and his fresh desire to defeat-no, kill the Keyblade Master, he would've never survived.

But Ansem WAS alive…in a twisted, zombie-with-a-brain sort of way. He was fully healed, too. And at Hell's Shrine.

Hell's Shrine was rather plain-looking for a shrine. Stone steps roughly hewn from the rock led to a black door with no knob, keyhole, or anything. In the center of the room, though, was an eerie, yet beautiful site.

What looked like a girl carved from stone was actually the demon killed that long time ago. The girl looked about fifteen, with her hair in a braid that reached her mid-back, and was tied with a ragged ribbon. She wore what looked like a kimono for priestesses. It had two holes in the back to accommodate for her large, bat-like wings. She also had on sandals with stockings. Her head was staring at the ceiling; her eyes were blank, and her mouth was open in a screaming position, showing her rather pointy fangs. Her fingers were flexed in a claw-like position, and she had dangerous-looking claws instead of nails. She also had a jewel on her forehead. Ansem, in his stylish brown robe, looked at the stone demon with awe.

"My Princess," He said, taking a crystal vial with red liquid in it from the inside of his robe, "You shall be restored soon, and become my Queen!"

Ansem took the stopper out of the crystal vial and poured the red liquid, which, of course, was blood, into the hole in the demon's chest. The hole glowed a lavender-ish light. Ansem stepped back, and recited the hex he practiced for a long time, ever since he read about the revival of the demon:

"Laat met duisternis in haar hart

Wek zodat kan zij de wereld vullen

Met kwaad, en geworden

Met de ziel die dit bloed bezit

Dat brengt het meisje terug naar ons

Om allen in duisternis te behandelen!"

The whole demon girl glowed lavender. Soon, all anyone could see was the lavender light, but Ansem never looked away. The light then suddenly disappeared. The demon statue was replaced by the demon girl.

Her hair was jet black, and her once expressionless eyes were more animated, and a deep blood red. Her skin was almost white, and the kimono she wore was all black, as well as her sandals and stockings. The jewel on her forehead was the same type of red as her eyes. The bone structure part of her wings had black skin, and the skin in between was a very dark red. The ragged ribbon was also black.

The girl blinked her eyes a couple times and looked around, her eyes settling on Ansem. She calmly walked over to him.

"Excuse me, but where is this place? Who am I?" The demon girl asked, confusion written all over her face. Ansem took off his hood and blinked in surprise. _This…is bad_ he thought, staring at the girl.

"You don't remember anything?" Ansem asked. The girl shook her head.

"Nothing. Not even my name."

_Maybe this isn't so bad… _Ansem thought. "Well, dear, you are my fiancé. We are to be married…tomorrow." The evil man lied, smirking a bit. The girl still had no emotion on her face as she took his hand into hers. Ansem took the girl out of Hell's Shrine, trying not to smile too much, now that his plan was working smoothly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Who am I?_

_Why am I here?_

_What is my purpose?_

_Why does this 'Ansem' person say I'm his fiancé?_

…_What **IS** a fiancé?_

The girl sat on the overly-cushy bed thinking these thoughts. Ansem's servants ('Heartless', he had called them) had given the girl a makeover. They had cut her hair, made sure she took a shower, gave her some makeup, and gave her new clothes to wear, though she, unknown why to herself, kept the ragged ribbon that had held her braid together. Her hair was now above her shoulders when down, but was up in pigtails in normal black elastics at the moment, and she now had straight bangs. She was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt, but the shirt was like a black tank top with mesh sleeves sewn on. She also had on a black, schoolgirl-ish skirt and black, half-inch heel boots that were folded over, but still went up to her middle thigh. She had tied the ragged ribbon around her neck, with the loose ends in a bow behind her neck. She had put on the makeup, and now had on black eye shadow and blood red lipstick. Ansem had given her a necklace with the Heartless symbol on it and taken her to a beautifully dark room. But she didn't want any of these things Ansem gave her…she just wanted to know who she was.

She got off the bed and went toward the glass doors leading to the veranda.

She unlatched the doors, gave them a soft push, and stepped out onto the veranda. It was midnight, and a full moon shone brightly amongst the stars. The girl sighed at this site. It seemed to calm her, the silver moon. Or perhaps it was the bright star beside it. It was brighter than all the other stars, and seemed to get bigger and brighter…wait a minute…

_The star IS getting bigger!_ The girl thought, staring in awe. The star continued to grow as she watched. In fact, it seemed to change shape…into a girl!

The girl-shaped star became dimmer, and started to show features. The girl had long, blonde hair and silver eyes. She wore a flowing, white gown and was barefoot with golden anklets. She held a pouch made of white silk and tied with a gold rope. She had beautiful, white angel wings. The angel girl smiled at the demon girl.

"It's been a while…Lilith," The angel girl said. The demon girl called Lilith gave the angel girl a strange look.

"Who?" The demon asked. The angel chuckled softly and opened the white pouch. She took what looked like a red, heart-shaped crystal out of the bag and threw it to the demon girl, who caught it with ease.

"Here. It's your heart. It contains your memories. You gave it to me…well, you'll remember. And you need to remember. If you don't remember, everything I tell you won't mean anything."

The demon girl looked at the crystal heart. It started to glow, and it floated. It went to her chest, where the scar from her wound was; the place Ansem had poured blood into. The demon girl glowed a white light, and, suddenly, everything became clear.

The angel watched as the demon girl faded back to normal, her eyes closed. Once the light faded, the demon girl opened her eyes and smirked at the angel. Her devil wings and the jewel on her forehead had disappeared, and her fangs and claws had become smaller. Lilith was back.

"Nice to see ya, Helena," Lilith said, not sounding as blank anymore. Helena the angel smiled. It was nice to see her old friend back to normal.

"So…what's so important that you have to tell me right now?" The demon asked, tilting her head to one side and pretending to look innocent. Helena laughed.

"I told you when we sealed the door and you gave me your heart to protect; the prophecy will be fulfilled if you stay here."

Lilith's eyes were wide with shock. The prophecy that they had worked so hard to delay…the prophecy of universe destruction...

…**Flashback…**

_"Lilith, listen to me," Helena said, "If we don't seal the door, all will be destroyed!"_

_It was that fateful day in Hell's Shrine, the day the door was sealed. Lilith gave Helena her trademark 'WTF' look._

_"Helena, what exactly is going on?" She said. Helena took a step towards Lilith and put her hands on Lilith's shoulders._

_"Your father is planning for your marriage to that man on one of the worlds, the one who had awakened the darkness! If you marry him…and become the Queen of Hell…he'll become the King!"_

_"…That makes sense…" Lilith said, still confused. Helena moved her face closer to Lilith's._

_"Look…back in Heaven a couple days ago, I found a scroll telling about the different ways the universe can end," Helena started to speak faster, as though she was in a rush, "and one of the ways is if you get married and have a child with a human who is controlled by darkness! That means everything ends: every world, Heaven, and Hell. All in the universe will disappear."_

_"Well," Lilith said, "That isn't good! How do we stop it?" Helena took her hands off Lilith's shoulder and picked up the staff she had left on the floor. It was a long, slender staff with a silver base. The top had the shape of the top of a key and the bottom had the shape of the part of the key that you put into the lock. _

_"This," she said, "is the Key Staff. It can unlock the heart of any creature. I can take your heart and turn you to stone, and use your blood to seal the door. Since you'll be stone, someone can revive you. When you are revived, I will come back to give you your heart. Most likely, you will be revived by someone who wants to rule Hell, so I will have to get you away from there as soon as possible."_

_Lilith nodded. "Okay, Helena. I trust you. Do it."_

**...End Flashback…**

Lilith looked at Helena. "It's time…isn't it?" Helena nodded. Lilith sighed.

"Before I get you the heck out of here, I need to tell you a few things, "Helena said, looking through the white bag again. She pulled out a key shaped pendant and threw it to Lilith, who caught it easily.

"Take off the heart thing and put that on," Helena said, "It's the Key Staff. You'll need it." Lilith nodded and took off the Heartless necklace and threw it on the veranda. It was bothering her anyway. She slipped on the key pendant and looked to Helena for more instruction.

"Okay," Helena said, "next I got to tell you something…it's about how you were revived. See, you were revived with human blood. You're mortal. You can age, get sick, and die from natural causes. You still have your powers, though, and you can still use them, but only use them in an extreme emergency, got it?" Lilith nodded.

"Also," Helena said, "You weren't revived by the blood of some run-of-the-mill human. You share the blood of a Keybearer. Right now there are only two Keybearers in existence: the Keybearer you need to find, and the Keyblade Master. Your destiny is linked to the Keybearer who is NOT the Keyblade Master. Got it?" Lilith nodded again.

"Last," Helena said, her voice starting to quicken, "This Keybearer used to be controlled by the darkness. The Keyblade Master saved him when he defeated the guy who revived you. So the Keybearer isn't light or dark; he's both."

"And that matters how?" Lilith asked, doing her 'WTF' face. Helena giggled; she hadn't seen that face in quite a while.

"Let's just say that I think you'll like him…a lot. So don't be afraid to fall in love."

"…Dang, you are one perverted angel, Helena."

"I know," Helena said, "But we don't have much time. You've got to go now." Helena held her hands out in front of her and muttered some magic words. A swirling white vortex appeared in front of Lilith. The demon started to go into the vortex, but stopped.

"Where does this thing go?" Lilith asked.

"To the world the Keybearers live on."

"And where exactly will this thing spit me out onto the world?"

"About…100,000 feet above where they'll be tomorrow. Don't use your powers."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup. You're arriving in a meteor shower, just like their Princess of Heart."

"Their WHAT? What's going on? The Princesses of Heart are back?"

"Heh…you'll see."

Lilith tried to protest, but the pull of the vortex was too strong, and she fell into the mass of swirling white…

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Ansem couldn't sleep. Hey, you wouldn't be able to sleep either if you were getting married the next day. He was looking at the book where he found out about the demon girl and how to revive her. He was just translating the hex it for the heck of it. He didn't realize until the hex was translated that his plan to rule Hell and kill the Keyblade Master was in danger. He looked in shock at the translation.

_This means that…and then…she'll…I better check on her…_ He thought, running towards her room, translation in hand. He flung open the door and found the room empty. He ran to the carelessly open door of the veranda. The area was empty, and a star by the moon glowed rather brightly. The Heartless necklace was still on the ground. Ansem picked it up, looked at it, and threw it on the ground, causing it to shatter.

"…Great. I lost her. I better find an old friend to help me get somewhere…" he said to himself, dropping the paper as he ran back into the room. The paper floated to the ground, and was easily readable in the moonlight:

_Let the one with darkness in her heart_

_Awaken so she may fill the world_

_With evil, and become one_

_With the soul that owns this blood_

_That brings the girl back to us_

_To cover all in darkness!_

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: End of chapter one! Did you like it? Love it? Hate it with a passion? Review and tell me! Oh, and at the beginning, the hex was written in Dutch. I translated it on a website and wrote it myself! Nice reviewers get cookies and a spot in my Talk Back! Mean reviewers who give me flames will face my wrath at the end of the fic!

Ja Ne! -AnimeDutchess


	2. Thinking and Finding

_**Kingdom Hearts: Intertwined Souls**_

By AnimeDutchess

_**Chapter 2: Thinking and Finding**_

A/N: YAY! I got reviews! I'm so happy!

Talk Back:

BLACKSHEEEP: Thanks! Me too! Here's a digital cookie!

Nariko-Aolani: Oh…thanks! Sure I'll read your fic! You get a digital cookie, too!

Just a little heads up on this chapter: It's with Sora, Riku, and Kairi the day before and the day they find Lilith. Enjoy!

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Please Sora, just talk to him again today!"

"Kairi, listen to me. Riku doesn't want to talk. We've tried every day since Kingdom Hearts and he still barely says a word about it!"

_Sigh…Here they go again…and I can hear every word they say…_ Riku thought as he reached the rickety dock of the island all the kids had gone to all the time; ever since they were all really young. He saw his two best friends under the bridge to the little island just off the coast. He decided to sneak up on them.

_I guess they figured out where I go so early in the morning…took them a while_ he thought, walking as quietly as you can when walking on sand, which is pretty quiet. Their backs were turned to him, and they kept bickering like the married couple they were destined to be.

"Sora, he's not telling us something! What if it's important? What if he's depressed?"

"Kairi. Riku is our friend. If something was bothering him, he'd tell us. Don't think I'm not concerned."

"You don't have to be."

Sora and Kairi jumped slightly, and turned around. Lo and behold, there was Riku. He wore what he usually wore, except his gloves were more like Sora's gloves, but black. Kairi had long ago asked him about his sudden change in fashion, but Riku hadn't said anything.

"Oh we don't, do we?" Kairi retorted, putting her hands on her hips. Sora took a step towards Riku.

"Riku," Sora said, "You've been sulking for the two months since Kingdom Hearts. You rarely say a few sentences. You sit around thinking more than you did before Kingdom Hearts. You come here really early in the morning and leave really late at night; I saw you walking home at 12:30 last night. Your mom has been freaking out because of it; she asked us yesterday to talk to you."

"What he means," Kairi said, "is that we're concerned about this…this stuff you've been doing. Why are you so…so…"

"Depressed?" Riku finished for her. Kairi and Sora nodded. Riku sighed and sat down, his two friends doing the same.

"Look," Riku started, "I've just…had some bad dreams for the past few weeks. So…don't be concerned, okay? I'm fine."

Sora and Kairi exchanged doubtful looks, but nodded all the same. Kairi got up from the spot she was sitting in, looking happier and dusting off her skirt.

"I'll meet you guys at the Paopu tree!" She said, running towards the Seaside Shack. Sora got up as well, dusted off his pants, and held out a hand to Riku. Riku took his hand and Sora pulled him up.

"Sora, can you tell Kairi I'll be there in a few minutes or so?" Riku asked, "I just need to do something." Sora nodded and ran off towards the Seaside Shack. Riku frowned and turned the opposite way, towards the cove._ Why didn't I tell them everything?_ Riku thought as he walked to the cove.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Riku sat on the far side of the cove, on an outcropping of land over the ocean. He reached into his pocket and took out a pocketknife, flipping the blade open. The blade glistened in the early morning sun. He set the blade down next to him and took off the glove on his left hand, and examined his inner wrist. Small, crisscrossing scars looked dark against his pale skin. He picked up the pocketknife in his right hand, and, with shaky breath, pressed the blade against his skin.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Riku sat on the trunk of the Paopu tree, watching the sunset. Sora and Kairi had left about an hour ago. He was thinking about what happened in Kingdom Hearts…something he really didn't want to think about, but watching the sunset always brought back the dark memories he mostly kept in the back of his mind…

…**Flashback…**

_He felt so weak…physically and emotionally drained, lying on the dungeon floor. The cold, metal chains binding him to the dungeon wall were so heavy…everything felt hopeless as he lay motionless. He didn't hear Ansem first. He sensed him._

_"Hello, my dear Riku," Ansem said in his creepy voice when he entered the dungeon. Riku shivered. He never knew he could be so scared. Ansem leaned over him, their faces too close for comfort. Riku could feel Ansem's breath on his face. It was sickening._

_"What do you want?" Riku managed to say. Ansem chuckled softly. "Isn't it obvious, Riku?" The madman said, "I want you…"_

_Riku never thought he could scream so loud until that night._

…**End Flashback…**

Riku blinked. He hadn't realized he'd been shaking so much. _I really have to stop thinking about it_ he thought, sliding off the tree trunk. Something out of the corner of his eye distracted him. He looked up; meteors were falling, leaving streaks across the now completely darkened sky. He remembered the last time he had seen meteors falling…the night before Kairi came…

…**Flashback…**

_The 11-year old Riku was over at Sora's house, since his parents had gone out somewhere and had asked Sora's mom to baby sit him. It was around 8:00 at night, and since the weather was so nice, Sora's mom let the boys sleep out under the stars. Of course, they weren't sleeping just yet…_

_"Riku! Look at that!" the 10-year old Sora shouted, pointing towards the sky. Riku looked in the direction Sora was pointing at. He saw a light streak across the sky._

_"What is it?" Riku asked; he was naturally curious and had never seen moving lights in the sky, except for the occasional airplane._

_"My mom said," Sora explained, "That lights like that are big rocks in the sky that shoot across the sky. She called them 'shooting stars', I think." Riku lay back on the grass as Sora rambled on._

_"She said that if you see one, you should make a wish on it!" Sora said excitedly, "That means I can make a wish!"_

_"Wishing doesn't do anything," Riku said, "You haveta go out and do things; my dad says that's the only way things get done."_

_"Whatever," Sora said, "I'm making a wish and you can't stop me!" Sora closed his eyes and whispered something. Riku thought he heard some of what Sora said; something along the lines of "more friends to play with". Then Sora lay down on the grass as well and fell asleep._

_That night little Riku saw many more of these 'shooting stars', but he didn't bother to make a wish on any of them._

…**End Flashback…**

Riku hadn't realized how long he'd watched the stars; he heard the clock tower way back on the main island ringing 12:00. He dashed towards his boat and started to untie it. As he got into the boat, he saw one particularly bright shooting star streak across the sky. Riku, feeling more depressed than ever, closed his eyes.

"I…wish that I could meet someone more like me," He whispered, "Someone who I can talk to and can help me." He then opened his eyes and started to row home, which was about five minutes away.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lilith was screaming as she plummeted towards a calm looking ocean. If being pulled into a vortex and coming out the other end in an extremely high place was Helena's idea of a joke, it wasn't funny.

_Dammit, Helena! Next time you make me free-fall 100,000 feet and tell me not to use my powers, at least give me a parachute or something!_ Lilith thought, too scared to use her powers anyway. As she got closer to the water, she could make something out in the distance; a small, tropical island which looked like it had little tree houses on it. She looked down. The water was getting closer by the second. At 12:06, she hit the water.

The water pushed and pulled at Lilith. She could feel the currents moving her. She struggled as hard as she could to reach the surface, her clothes weighing her down. When she finally broke through to the surface, she was much closer to the little island than before. Already exhausted from the struggle with the water, she swam the short distance to a small stretch of beach near what looked like a very old dock. She crawled onto the beach and coughed up some water.

"Uhhh…" she moaned, collapsing on the beach. She shivered from the mix of being wet and the cool sea breeze. She breathed in and out very deeply.

_I don't wanna move…_she thought, closing her eyes. _Maybe I'll just sleep here…not a very good idea, but I really don't care._

So the demon girl drifted into an uneasy sleep, having the strangest dream she ever had…

…**Dream…**

_The darkness was everywhere. Lilith was falling, falling into the darkness. She didn't scream, though. For some reason she was unafraid, which was strange since she had developed an unusual fear of the darkness when she was seven years old. There was nothing but darkness…until she saw a light above her. The light got brighter and brighter, until it completely melted the darkness away. She was now falling into the light, and started to hear voices; familiar voices from her past, and ones she didn't know:_

"_Lilith Ann! Show some respect to the visitors this time!" Her father._

"_My lady, it's best not to quarrel with your father." Her nanny._

"_Lil, sweetie, why are you crying?" Her dear, sweet mother._

"_You can't stop me, Lil. No one can." Her younger sister Mildred, or Mille for short._

"_Really? You seem too nice and innocent to be a demon." Helena the first time she met her._

"_I've never seen a weapon like that before. What's it called?" An upbeat, male voice._

"_Are you serious? You don't like pink?" A cute, feminine voice._

"…_Lilith…that's a nice name." A very dreamy, slightly depressed male voice that almost made Lilith melt when she heard it._

_Lilith noticed the light growing dimmer. She looked around. Sure enough, the darkness was coming back, and this time Lilith was beyond afraid._

_"NO!" She screamed. The darkness was going to get her…and she couldn't stop it…_

…**End Dream…**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Riku woke up the next morning at 6:00. The sun was almost going to rise, and there were a few clouds glowing a golden color when he looked out his bedroom window. And for the first time since Kingdom Hearts, it actually felt like a good day. He got dressed and grabbed his pocketknife. After all, he knew that a good day can go horribly bad.

When he reached his boat tied up to the dock he always tied it up on when he came home from the small island he hung out on, he noticed that Sora and Kairi's boats were still tied up as well. That was good; he could relax and get a head start on his usual musings. As he got in the boat, he remembered the strange dream he'd been having for the past few weeks…

…**Dream Flashback…**

_Riku was standing in a dimly lit room. He could see a strange silhouette of a person in front of him. The person was about five inches shorter than he was, and seemed to have bat-like wings. The person then spoke in a mysterious, seductive voice._

_"Hello Riku," The person said, their voice sounding feminine. Riku blinked in surprise._

_"How do you know my name? Who are you?" he demanded. The person chuckled softly, and walked towards him. Riku instinctively took a step back._

_"I," The person said, "Am your greatest dream and your worst nightmare…If only you would give in to the darkness in your heart…Then your true power would be fully realized!" Riku blinked, dazed, and then narrowed his eyes, trying to look more confident._

_"No way in hell!" He snapped, turning around and walking away from the person, "I'm not making the same mistake again!" The person snorted in disgust._

_"I guess," It said, "That the Keyblade Master has already converted you…pity, really. You could have made a great ruler of Hell, if it weren't for the light…"_

_"Huh?" Riku said, turning around, "What are you talking about?"_

_"…Guess I'll have to use force." It said, holding Its hand up in the air. Something materialized into it; it looked like a Keyblade…but not just any Keyblade…_

The Oblivion Keyblade!_ Riku thought, backing up as the person slowly walked toward him, Keyblade outstretched. Riku bumped into the wall as the person moved closer. It swung the Keyblade up, ready to strike. Riku closed his eyes, not wanting to see the attacker, and…_

_This is where the dream would usually end, with Riku almost getting killed, but tonight the dream went on:_

_A clash of metals was heard above Riku's head. He opened his eyes, and saw a figure in front of him, blocking the other figure with a staff shaped like a skeleton key. This new figure was about Riku's height, and emitted a low growl at the first person._

_"Don't you DARE." The new person said a dangerous voice. Riku could tell by the voice that this person was a girl as well. The new person swung her staff, unlocking the two weapons, and aimed the part you put the key into the lock at the first person's chest. The first person backed up, a black portal opening up behind them._

_"Sorry, Big Sister," The first person said, "but I must cut this visit short." The second person started to run towards the first person._

_"Wait! Get back here!" The second person said, but it was too late. The first person had already gone into the portal…_

…**End Dream…**

Riku hadn't realized that he was already at the island's dock until his boat bumped into it, snapping him out of his thoughts. He got out of the boat and tied it up. He looked up from his tying work and his eyes settled on a dark mass on the beach. He raised an eyebrow and climbed up onto the dock to get a better look. No matter how much he looked at it, the mound looked like…a person.

Riku gasped and ran over to the mound. Sure enough, it was a person, a girl in fact, lying on her side in the sand. From what he could make out that wasn't covered in wet sand, the girl was wearing a lot of black. She had on a short black skirt, a black shirt which looked like a tank-top with mesh sleeves, and strange boots; the foot part was oversized, and the tops were folded over, but they still reached her mid-thigh. Her jet black hair was in short pigtails that were pulled together near the top of her head in black elastics. She looked like she once had makeup on, but it was probably washed off from the ocean. An old-looking ribbon was tied around her neck, the bow in the back. A strange, key-shaped pendant glinted around her neck, despite the fact that it had lots of wet sand on it. Her pale skin not covered in sand looked almost pure white in the morning sun.

Riku stared at her for about a minute. _She's…really pretty…_ he thought, a slight blush rising in his cheeks. He then blinked and shook his head. _What am I doing standing around? I've gotta help her!_

Riku knelt down on the sand near the girl and put two fingers on her neck; he felt a pulse. He turned her on her back and put his ear to her chest. Sure enough, she was breathing. Riku sighed in relief and picked his head back up. He looked at the girl with increasing curiosity.

_Who is she? Where did she come from?_ Riku thought. He stared at her for another minute before another question popped into his head. _Wait…what if she's from another world?_ Riku shivered at the thought. _Maybe I should wake her up… Can't leave her here…_

Riku put a hand on the girl's shoulder and gently shook her. He could hear the girl stir from her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open; Riku thought that even though they were a deep crimson color (which was sort of creepy), they looked innocent, sad, and happy all at once. The girl blinked a few times to focus her vision, and saw Riku. Her eyes immediately widened with fear and, with lighting speed, got on her feet and shielded herself with her arms, peering at Riku through them. Riku fell backwards in shock and surprise.

"Hey, what the heck?" Riku said, getting up. The girl blinked as he stood up, and relaxed a bit; her arms lowered to her sides and she sighed in relief.

"Sorry," She said in a sweet, apologetic voice, "I'm just really jumpy right now." Riku nodded in understanding. She giggled softly.

"Well, can you tell me where I am?" The girl asked, looking around in awe.

"This is Destiny Islands," Riku said, "Welcome…uh…" The girl immediately gasped.

"Sorry; I've been so busy lately I've forgotten my manners," She said. She curtsied quickly. "My name is Lilith; and you are?"

"…Lilith…that's a nice name," Riku said, "I'm Riku. So, uh, if you don't mind me asking…where are you from? And how did you get here?" Lilith's eyes widened in surprise a bit, but she then just giggled a bit.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," She said, "But trust me; I'm not from here. As for how I got here," Lilith pointed to the sky, "I fell."

"You must've come in the meteor shower," Riku said, amazed, "So that means I was right; you ARE from another world!"

"I guess so…" Lilith said. Her brain then fully processed what Riku had said.

"Wait a minute…how do you know about the other worlds?" She asked taking a step towards him.

"Well, you wouldn't believe ME if I told you," He said. Lilith looked confused, then nodded her understanding.

"…So…"

"So."

Riku bit his lip. _C'mon, Riku! Think of something to say!_ He thought as he watched Lilith absentmindedly play with her key pendant. A thought then sprang up in his mind.

"So, ah, my friends are going to come soon…wanna meet them?" He asked. He saw a soft blush creep onto Lilith's face as she looked up, and could feel a blush come onto his face as well.

"Well…yeah, okay," She said, "I can't really do anything else." She then giggled. Riku laughed a few times too. _She really seems nice,_ Riku thought, _Sora and Kairi will like her, too._

"So, where are they?" Lilith asked, looking around for anyone else. Riku was about to tell her when he heard two very familiar voices.

"Hey, Riku!"

"Who's your new friend, Riku?"

Riku sighed in slight annoyance. "They're here…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Aha! A cliffhanger! I know; I hate cliffhangers too, but this is how you keep people coming back for more…at least, that's what I've heard…

Anyway, sorry if Riku, Sora and Kairi are OOC. I'm trying my best to make a very cool story. And on that note, I've got a question for you reviewers:

Since I'm trying to make this story a bit like KH1, I want the cast of this story to travel to different worlds, just not the Disney worlds; you know, 'worlds' as in different animes, videogames, and cartoons. And I want to put my personal favorites in here. I've already got the idea for it and everything. So…do you guys think that would be good? Please review! I really do want to hear your opinions!

Remember: nice reviewers get digital cookies! Lots of nice reviews new chapter! Ja Ne! -AnimeDutchess


	3. Introductions, Games, and Changing Cloth...

_**Kingdom Hearts: Intertwined Souls**_

By AnimeDutchess

_**Chapter 3: Introductions, Games, and Changing Clothes**_

A/N: More reviews! I feel so flipping happy:P

Talk Back:

BLACKSHEEEP: Thankies, thankies, thankies! Here's a digital cookie for you!

Twilight Wandering Soul: Thankies! Here's your digital cookie!

Well, on with the fic! Enjoy!

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lilith was slightly dazed. After all, you would be too if you woke up from being sealed as a rock after who knows how long, pulled into a vortex, fell 100,000 feet, and slept on a beach all night. So it's no wonder Lilith first thought the person with silver hair who woke her up was that Ansem guy. Turned out he was just some kid, looked about fifteen, and was really, REALLY cute as in He's-so-flipping-hot-I-want-him cute. And his name was Riku.

_Why does he know about the other worlds? Could he be…the Keyblade Master?_ Lilith had thought when the boy had exclaimed his correct assumptions about her being from another world. _Maybe he WOULD believe me if I told him…_

At the moment, though, she was more preoccupied with his friends that had just arrived. Riku had sounded a bit annoyed when he heard them; maybe he just wanted to talk to Lilith more. Anyway, his friends, a boy and a girl that both looked about fourteen, ran up to them.

The boy, Lilith noticed at once, had very messy brown hair, and his eyes were the color of the sky on a cloudless day. He wore a strange red shirt-and-pants thing with a lot of zippers and a belt, a hoodie thing with short, white sleeves and a black hood and back, and oversized yellow shoes. He also wore white gloves that looked like Riku's black ones and a silver crown-shaped pendant. Lilith thought he was cute as in I-want-to-hug-him-to-pieces cute.

The girl next to the boy had pretty red hair cut above her shoulders and lavender-ish eyes. She wore a black tank top with a white tank top over it, a short purple skirt, and oversized purple shoes without backs on them. She also wore a couple bracelets on one arm and a wrist warmer on the other, and a necklace with a shell on it. Lilith thought she was really pretty.

"Lilith," Riku said, "This is Sora," the boy waved, "And Kairi." the girl smiled. "Guys…This is Lilith."

"It's nice to meet you," Lilith said quietly, quickly looking at her shoes in slight embarrassment.

"Nice to meet you, too," Sora said, taking a step forward, "So, where are you from? Did you just move here?"

"Nuh-uh," Lilith said. Kairi looked Lilith over carefully.

"Uhm, don't mind me asking Lilith, but why are you covered in sand?" Kairi asked, tilting her head to the side in concern. Lilith bit her lip but didn't say anything. Meeting new people wasn't exactly her favorite thing to do. Sora, wanting to see if Riku knew anything, tapped his friend on the shoulder and motioned towards under the bridge. Riku nodded, and the boys made their way to the bridge to have a quick chat.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Riku, where did Lilith come from?"

"Well…"

"C'mon, Riku! If you know something, you've gotta tell us!"

"...Sora…"

"Yeah?"

"I…think she came from another world."

"What! How? I thought I…"

"Me too. Maybe it got unsealed."

"But how?"

"…I don't know."

"…That…was a rhetorical question…"

"Oh."

"Anyway, we've got to find out. Ansem might be back."

"…"

"…Riku? You okay?"

"Yeah, just…just…we've got to find out where she's from."

"Let's ask her, then."

"Well…maybe not right now. Haven't you noticed? Lilith isn't exactly…open to new people. Maybe she needs to get used to things before she'll talk."

"Okay, sounds like a plan, Riku."

"Yeah…hey, Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"Since when did you become the leader?"

"…Good question…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

By the time the boys finished their conversation and got back to the girls, Lilith was visibly shaking from nervousness and Kairi was trying once more to strike up a conversation.

"Lilith, you okay?" Riku asked when he got back. Lilith looked at him and nodded.

"I'm just…a little freaked out right now," She said, "A lot has happened to me in the past day."

"Well, we can see that," Kairi said, her voice full of concern, "How about we all go to my house, clean you up, and relax a bit! You'll feel better, I promise!"

"Oh, no," Lilith said, "I couldn't possibly…I-I don't want to…" Kairi held up her hand in protest.

"Nonsense!" Kairi exclaimed. "You'll get sick if you stay like that! Besides, we want to help you, right guys?"

The boys nodded. Kairi squealed with joy, grabbed Lilith's arm, and started to drag her towards the boats. Sora sighed.

"That's our Kairi," Sora said, blushing slightly. Riku nodded in agreement, and the two boys went to their boats to follow Kairi to her house.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

The four teens were at Kairi's house. Well, it was really the mayor's house, but since Kairi really didn't have any parents, she lived with the mayor. Besides, the mayor wasn't around a lot anyway, and Kairi basically took care of almost everything.

Anyway, Sora and Riku were sitting on Kairi's bed as she tried to find something for Lilith to wear while her clothes were being washed. Lilith herself was in the shower.

"D'you think she'll like this?" Kairi asked as she held up yet another purple skirt. Riku and Sora stared blankly at each other, then shook their heads no. Kairi sighed and threw the skirt on top of the giant mound of clothes they rejected. Kairi then pulled out a pair of baggy faded blue jeans with rips in the knees and a black shirt with 'Rebel' straight across the chest part in silver lettering. She also pulled out some black arm warmers and black socks.

"How about this?" Kairi asked, smiling with hope. Riku immediately nodded; from the way Lilith had dressed before, this seemed rather toned down but still her style. Kairi sighed.

"Good, that was the last thing in my closet." Kairi said with relief, laying the clothes on the back of her desk chair. She started to put her other clothes back when all three heard a cell phone ringer; Sora's to be precise. Sora reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his cell phone, looked at the caller ID, sighed, pressed the talk button, and put the phone up to his face.

"Hi, Mom," He said, "No, I'm at Kairi's house…of COURSE not, Mom! I'm not…MOM! …Okay…how long will that…okay. See you in a few…love you, too. Bye." Sora clicked his phone shut and shoved it back into his pocket.

"My Mom wants me to help her put groceries away," Sora said, getting up, "She says it'll only take about fifteen minutes." He walked over to Kairi and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be back soon," He said, and he went out Kairi's bedroom door. Riku rolled his eyes as Kairi went into her dreamy-eyed lovey-dovey state of mind. Kairi quickly came back to reality, though, when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Uh…can I come in?" Lilith asked from behind the door. Kairi quickly went over to the door and opened it. Riku couldn't believe his eyes. There stood Lilith, her hair down, some of it clinging to her face. Her pale skin looked very shiny when wet. She was wrapped up in a really big towel. One arm held up the towel, the other was pressed to the side. Her key pendant gleamed around her neck, and her ribbon was wet and limp. Lilith immediately gave Riku a stare when she noticed that she had more than a fellow girl as an audience.

"Riku, can you please go into the living room? Y'know, girl stuff," Kairi said when she noticed the staring. Riku blushed until his face was almost as deep a red as Lilith's eyes, nodded, and waited for Lilith to come in before he walked as calmly as he could out of the room. When he passed Lilith, their arms brushed together slightly. Riku's blush became even redder (if it was even possible) as he continued to walk calmly out of the room. He shut the door behind him, went to the living room, sat on the couch, and released the shaky breath he had been holding ever since he accidentally brushed up against Lilith.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lilith's face was completely beet red when Riku shut the door. She quickly sat on the bed and stared at the floor in silence. _…Holy shit…_ she thought, rubbing the part of her arm that had brushed against Riku's. Kairi, however, was trying (and failing) to hold back her giggles.

"O mi gosh…O mi gosh…" Kairi said before breaking out into laughter. Lilith shot her a confused stare.

"What's so funny, huh?" Lilith asked, starting to feel more embarrassed by the second. After a few minutes, Kairi calmed down enough to talk.

"You guys…like each other so much…it's so obvious…it's funny!" And then Kairi started laughing again. Lilith blinked, then blushed even more.

_Could he…really like me?_ Lilith thought. She then shook her head to get those thoughts out of her mind. _No way! He'd never like me! Besides, I've got a job to do: find the Keybearer._

_Still…I think I kinda like him too…and I've only known him for less than a day…_

Lilith was mulling over these thoughts as she got dressed in the clothes Kairi got for her, starting with the arm warmers. Once she had all the clothes on, she looked at herself in Kairi's full-length mirror. She looked awesome.

"You look great!" Kairi said (she had finally stopped laughing) as Lilith turned around to see herself. As Lilith turned around, she noticed the still not put away pile of Kairi's clothes. They were a mixture of purple, yellow, orange, white, and pink. LOTS of pink.

"At least it's not pink," Lilith mumbled, hoping Kairi wouldn't hear her, "I hate pink." Too bad Kairi DID hear her.

"Are you serious? You don't like pink?" Kairi asked as she stared at Lilith in amazement. Lilith's eyes widened.

_It happened again! Just like my dream!_ She thought. She then blinked a few times.

"Yeah, pink really isn't my thing," Lilith said slowly, hoping she didn't offend Kairi. The red head shrugged it off and started to put her clothes away.

"It's okay," Kairi said cheerily, "My other friend, Selphie, she's the only other girl our age on the island, and she doesn't like pink either. She only wears orange and yellow." Lilith giggled a bit.

"How about you brush your hair," Kairi pointed to a brush on her desk, "and then help me with this, huh?" Lilith nodded and started to immediately brush her hair, a bit surprised at first that it was so short, but glad that it was so easy to get rid of all the tangles. When she finished, she set the brush down onto the desk and helped Kairi put her clothes away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Riku had been sitting on the couch for five minutes when Sora came back from helping his mom. _That was fast,_ Riku thought as Sora plopped down on the couch beside him.

"Hi Riku. Where are the girls?" Sora asked looking around. Riku pointed to the direction of Kairi's room and hoped Sora got the point. The brunette nodded in understanding and stared at the floor. The ticking of the clock in the kitchen made both the boys feel slightly anxious.

"Sora," Riku said after a few minutes to stop the silence, "How do you know…when you like someone?" Sora raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

"…Why are you asking? Do you like Lilith or something?" Sora asked innocently. It was Riku's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"What does Lilith have to do with any of this?" Riku retorted, "I just want to ask a simple question, and Mr. I-Have-To-Nose-Around-In-Everyone's-Business has to make a big deal about it and say that I'm in love with a girl I've just met!" Sora backed up a bit in surprise.

"Well," Sora said, "Mr. I-Have-To-Nose-Around-In-Everyone's-Business is probably right, since you're making a big deal about it." Riku sighed.

"…Okay, maybe I do like Lilith. I'm not sure though. That's why I'm asking you: How do you know when you like someone?"

Sora sighed and ruffled Riku's hair. "I can't believe it," Sora said, trying to sound like a mom at a college graduation, "My little Riku's growing up…"

Riku batted Sora's hand away. "You're only doing that to piss me off," Riku said, "And it worked." Sora smirked his 'evil' smirk and did his little 'evil' laugh.

"What can I say? I'm born with it." Sora said. He sighed and propped his head up with his arms.

"Well," Sora said slowly, "I guess it starts when you start to feel funny around that person; like, you want to be with them, but being with them makes you really nervous, especially being close to them. You also become kinda klutzy around them."

"Yeah," Riku said, "I remember at school when you tripped while walking with Kairi and your books flew right into the principal. Heh, good times."

"Yeah…" Sora said, nodding, "But…knowing that you like someone… it's probably different for everyone." Riku nodded. The boys then heard giggling and the opening of a door from down the hall in Kairi's room. The girls came out, Kairi first and Lilith last; apparently they were laughing at something Kairi had said about school, because she had been talking about the principal having a broken nose when they first came out.

"And then Mr. Hisaka says, 'Well, now at least the staff picnic will be fun. Everyone can sign my nose!' P.S.: I don't own that either! "

The two girls then exploded into laughter. The boys were staring at them; Sora with a baffled look, Riku blushing beet red at how Lilith looked in that outfit. The girls then calmed down a bit to notice their audience; Kairi laughed and Lilith blushed. After a few more minutes, Kairi was calm and Lilith's face had returned to its normal color.

"So…what are we gonna do now, Kairi?" Sora asked. Kairi tilted her head to one side and tapped her cheek like she was thinking.

"Hmmm…well, we could play Truth or Dare," Kairi said. The three other teens nodded in agreement and started to get ready. Riku moved Kairi's glass coffee table to one side while Lilith was guiding it, being careful not to break it, while both were trying to hide their emotions. Sora was about to join them, but Kairi grabbed his arm and dragged him into the hallway, her hand over his mouth so he would stay quiet. When they got into the hallway, Kairi let go of Sora, spun him around so he faced her, and spoke in a low whisper.

"Hey…does Riku like Lilith?" She said. Sora nodded. "Good. I think she likes him back. Wanna get them together?" Sora smirked sneakily and nodded.

"Okay. Let's go check if there's anything kinky in the kitchen." Kairi whispered. She grabbed his hand and the two of them walked to the kitchen passing their 'victims'. Sora stole a glance at them. Lilith was looking at her key pendant and seemed to be thinking hard about something. Riku was trying to avoid eye contact and was fiddling around with his left glove. Slight blushes were on both their faces.

_They DO seem like a good couple,_ Sora thought as Kairi dragged him into the kitchen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Okay!" Kairi said, clapping her hands together, "Time for Truth or Dare!"

The three other kids cheered to humor her. All four of them were sitting on the floor of Kairi's living room in this order: Sora, Riku, Lilith, Kairi. Kairi stood up and put her hands on her hips in a business-like manner.

"The rules," Kairi said, "Are very simple. We go around picking other people in a circle, starting with me, then going to Sora, etcetera. We can pick whoever we want. We ask the person 'Truth or Dare?' If they say 'Truth', the person who picked them asks them a question and the person who got picked has to tell the truth about it. NO PASSES! If the person says 'Dare', the person who picked them tells the person who got picked to do something; it can be stupid or kinky, but NOT something like standing on your head, but if you want to do that, add something funny like singing the alphabet backwards or something. NOTHING IMPOSSIBLE, AND NO PASSES! Everyone got that?"

The three other teens looked slightly dazed, but nodded all the same. Kairi giggled and sat down.

"Alright," she said, "Hmmm…Lilith! Truth or Dare?"

"Uh…Dare."

Kairi giggled her 'evil' giggle. _Phase One: Complete!_ She thought.

"I dare you to…hmmm…take off your shirt."

"Wha-what?" O.O

"Huh-wha?" O.o

"You heard me!" Kairi said, trying hard to not laugh at Lilith and Riku's ridiculous faces. Lilith grumbled and pulled off her shirt, tossing it onto the couch. She was wearing a black sports bra underneath. Riku blushed and tried not to look. Sora snickered and Kairi lightly slapped him in the back of the head. Sora immediately stopped snickering and put on the straightest face he could.

"My turn," he said, "Hmmm…who will I pick…Riku!"

"Huh? What?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Hmmm…I'd have to say Dare."

"Alright…take YOUR shirt off!"

"…Sora, is this a strip club?"

"No."

"Then why, so far, are people taking their shirts off?"

"Hey, it's a Dare. You haveta do it."

"Fine," Riku said. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it onto the couch next to Lilith's. Lilith couldn't help but go completely red when she saw Riku shirtless. _Phase Two: Complete!_ Kairi thought.

"Heh, my turn," Riku said, "Sora, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare! I can take anything you guys throw at me!"

"Really? Well, I guess you won't mind that I'm daring you to…kiss Kairi!"

"Sure, no big deal," Sora said. He stood up, pulled Kairi to her feet, and the two started making out. Both Riku and Lilith shot a 'WTF' look to each other, and then watched as Sora and Kairi made out. After a minute, the two love birds stopped kissing, panting heavily.

"That was a good one!" Kairi said as she sat down. Sora smiled his trademark goofball-ish smile and sat down as well.

"It's my turn, right?" Lilith said, still slightly shocked. The others nodded. "Okay…Riku, Truth or Dare?"

"Well, I don't feel like doing anything stupid…so, I guess its Truth."

Lilith breathed shakily. _They may think I'm weird after this,_ Lilith thought, _but it's the only way. I'll never finish my quest if I don't ask things._

"Riku…Do you…knowwhotheKeybladeMasteris?" Lilith said in a rush. The other three gasped. They were completely shocked that their new friend even knew what the Keyblade was.

"Uhm…Can we get back to you on that one in a sec?" Riku asked. He got up, pulled Sora and Kairi up by their arms, and dragged them into the hallway for an important conversation.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Kairi, did you tell?"

"No, Riku, I swear!"

"But then…how does she know?"

"How should we know, Riku? Did you tell her something when you first met her?"

"No, but…aw, heck! Why didn't I notice sooner?"

"Notice what?"

"She knows about the other worlds, too!"

"Could she be a Heartless?"

"No, Kairi, I don't think so. If she were any enemy of ours she would have already struck."

"Sora's right. But then...what IS Lilith?

"Well, we'll just haveta ask her."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Lilith?" Riku asked when the threesome got back. Lilith made an 'mm hmm?' noise and stood up. She had put her shirt back on because she felt that the game was probably over.

"Well…before we answer your question…can you answer ours?"

Lilith's eyes widened in slight fear, but she nodded her head yes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Mwahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Sora, Kairi, and Riku seem OOC to me…what do you guys think?

Anyway, just wanted to explain to you that the next chapter will probably be a bit sad because I'm finally going to write about Lilith's past. Here's a slight warning for you: it's going to be kinda angsty.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Nice reviewers get digital brownies this time! Ja Ne! -AnimeDutchess


	4. Past Revealed fixed

_**Kingdom Hearts: Intertwined Souls**_

By AnimeDutchess

_**Chapter Four: Past Revealed**_

A/N: Sorry this update took so long! I've had to go to a lot of places and do lots of homework, and then it would be really late by the time I was done!

Talk Back:

jeffiswrongC: Thanks! The past isn't exactly detail-filled, but I'm planning for Lilith to have flashbacks that give a more detailed look at her past! Cookie for you!

Lady Sonora the Black-Rose: Thanks! I'll read your fic! This is my first KH fic, too! I'm glad you're interested! Cookie for you, too!

TwilightSkys: Thanks! Here's your cookie!

Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer! Enjoy! Oh, and a warning: This chapter is sad! At least, I think so…

P.S.: I've fixed some things, like a couple grammatical errors and I've shortened the list of things the story will be crossed over with.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lilith sat at Kairi's kitchen table, at the end. Sora sat across from her, Kairi on the left, Riku on the right.

"I just want to warn you guys," Lilith said, "My life really isn't sunshine and buttercups."

"We're willing to listen," Sora said. Lilith sighed and shifted in her seat.

"Okay, you've been warned," Lilith said. She started to speak calmly and with no really strong emotions.

"I'm…a demon."

The three teens had mixed reactions: Kairi almost fainted, Sora looked skeptical, and Riku's eyes widened in curiosity and understanding. Lilith gave no input, though, as she stared at the table to avoid their gaze.

"I'm also the princess of Hell."

Kairi almost fainted again, Sora raised his eyebrow in slight disbelief, and Riku gasped slightly. _As strange as this stuff is,_ He thought, _it makes a lot of sense. But…why?_

"I lived in Hell with my mother, father, and my little sister in the Grand Castle. My father and I never always got along. My sister Mille and I had the usual sibling rivalry relationship, but we still managed to get along. My mother…" Lilith became misty eyed and looked up at the three other teens for the first time. Sora didn't look as skeptical anymore (_She sounds like she's telling the truth,_ he thought), Kairi's face reflected a mix of slight confusion and pure belief in Lilith's words, and Riku was slightly tense, waiting for Lilith to continue. Lilith sighed and started to talk again.

"My mother was a true wonder. She cared about us more than any demon could possibly care. Sometimes, I would think that she loved me the most and that my father and Mille were jealous. She was always there when I needed her, and she was the only person I could really relate to. I had a nanny, too. I called her Nan-Nan." Lilith giggled slightly. "Nan-Nan always tried to reinforce my father's rules on me, but it never really worked. She was super nice, too."

"Sounds pretty nice for Hell," Kairi said. Lilith nodded in agreement, her face changing from less than excited to slightly sad.

"It didn't stay that way for long," She said, "On my seventh birthday, my mother said that she had to tell me something special about myself. I knew it couldn't be that I would take the throne after my father's reign, so I always asked what it was and she'd never say a word. That night we were supposed to start to celebrate, but my mother had been missing since after breakfast. The whole castle staff was looking for her, and the rest of us were in our rooms so we wouldn't go missing, too. Well, me, being the curious little girl I am, snuck out of my room and went to my mother's private chambers. She was stabbed in the heart by a cross; the only thing that can truly kill a demon."

The other three teens gasped in shock. Kairi immediately got up and hugged Lilith tightly.

"Kairi…I…can't…breathe…no…air…" Lilith struggled to say. Kairi gasped and let go of Lilith quickly.

"I'm so SORRY!" Kairi said as Lilith breathed in and out deeply. "It's just…I had no idea…and it's so SAD!" Lilith gave Kairi a small smile.

"Hey, it's okay, really. It's nice of you to be concerned. Not a lot of people were concerned for me back then." Lilith smiled sadly. Kairi looked slightly relieved as she sat down again.

"Anyway, only crosses can kill demons, but they take a long time to kill them, and if you're found early enough, treatment can be given to save you. Unfortunately, it was way too late to save my mother. She only had a few minutes left. She told me who had killed her, and then she told me she loved me and that I was special in two ways, one way like herself and another way like no one else. Then…she died."

Riku was slightly stunned. This girl that he'd found on the beach had turned out to be some kind of mythical being with a dark past. He hadn't been expecting this at all.

"So…who killed her? You know, your mom?" Sora asked, his voice expressing his struggle to not run over to Lilith, hug her to death, and start sobbing. Kairi had actually started to shed silent tears. Lilith looked at Sora with sad eyes.

"My sister."

Sora and Kairi gasped in pure shock, and Riku put his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't start cursing off in disbelief.

"Yeah," Lilith said, "It was a shocker to me and the rest of Hell, too. I mean, she was only five years old. We had to banish her from Hell. I don't know where she was sent, but that ties in with something else further on. I was put under full time care from Nan-Nan and was rarely allowed to leave the castle. When I was eleven, my father got married to Nan-Nan. She and my father became more lenient, and let me leave the castle every once in a while, usually once every two days. That's how I met a gang called 'The Mistress Assassins'. They really were assassins, and taught me everything I needed to know about combat techniques, weapons, and fighting in general. I soon became their best fighter and their new leader. We liked to explore different parts of the city we lived in. One day we came across a strange portal. One of the gang members, Nympha, went into the portal and never came out. The rest of us ran when she didn't come back when she said she would; we were scared. I was about twelve at the time. I started to look for information about the portal in the castle library everyday after. After three days, I found out that the portal led to the outside world. I had asked my father about the portal, but he punished me for talking about it. He finally told me more about it when I turned thirteen."

"Lemme guess-your sister was banished to the outside through that portal," Riku said. Lilith looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah, good guess," She said, "He also told me about how the outside world was starting to become conflicted, and about another world. Heaven. He told me about the angels and how they were trying to hide the darkness from the outsiders. He told me that it was his fault there was darkness in the world in the first place, since he had opened the portal to send Mille through and had no way of closing it."

The three other teens gasped in shock and surprise. They had known that there used to be one world, but was split into many worlds by the darkness. They now understood how the darkness had been born. Lilith continued.

"I had then wanted to see the outside world. I tried many times to enter the portal, but I was always caught by someone. Then, when I was fourteen…it happened."

"What happened?" The three teens said at the same time. Lilith giggled at this, but then regained her composure.

"The darkness was finally born. The world split, but the lights in the hearts of children turned the broken world into many worlds. Hell was chaotic; people from other worlds started to arrive after they had died, and messengers from Heaven started to arrive. One of these messengers was an angel girl my age. Her name was Helena." Lilith smiled, as though remembering good times.

"She always wore white and always wore a key pendant…this pendant, to be exact," She said, touching the key pendant that shined around her neck, "She always said I acted too nice to be a demon, and I always said she was too un-ladylike to be an angel. She really was, though. She'd curse more than anyone I've ever known. We'd always hang out when she would come by to give my father messages; he really didn't mind that we hung out. The last time she came by, on my fifteenth birthday, she said that she couldn't come anymore. That she was going to be on the other worlds and that her people would seal the portal. I was so mad at her. I remember thinking, 'Why can she go to other worlds when I'm stuck here forever?' The night of my birthday I snuck out to the portal and went through it. I came out on the other end into a cave. Helena was there, she had come to seal the portal. I yelled at her, she yelled at me, and she told me why she had to seal the portal with me inside."

"Why?" Riku asked. Lilith sighed as she tried to figure out how to word what Helena had said all that time ago, which only felt like a few days ago to Lilith.

"She said if the door-she called it a door-remained open, I would be forced to marry the man that had first awakened the darkness. She said that if I got married and had a child with a human controlled by the darkness, all would be destroyed. So she used her staff, the Key Staff, to seal the door with my blood and making me turn to stone so I could be revived. This process made my heart leave my body and go into Helena's possession. Yesterday… I was revived."

"So, who revived you?" Kairi asked. She had long ago dried her tears.

"His name," Lilith said, "Was Ansem."

The three teens were stunned. "Did you say... Ansem?" Sora asked. Lilith nodded.

"Yeah, but Helena found me and gave me my heart back and sent me here. I'm now looking for the Keyblade Master and the Keybearer."

"Um, well, why do you need to find them?" Sora asked, trying to sound casual.

"If I find the Keyblade Master," Lilith said, "I can find the Keybearer, or the other person who could have become the Keyblade Master. The Keyblade Master and the Keybearer probably know each other some how, and if I find the Keyblade Master first, I can ask them where the Keybearer is."

"Why do you need to find the Keybearer?" Kairi asked, trying to sound casual as well.

"Helena said something about me being revived by the Keybearers blood," Lilith said, narrowing her eyes in an attempt to remember, "And that I'm bound to them somehow. I'm not really sure what to do after I find them, but I think Helena will contact me."

Sora, Riku, and Kairi exchanged glances. Based on what Lilith had told them, they all knew that meeting her wasn't a coincidence, and that Ansem being back meant that the worlds were yet again in danger of being swallowed by darkness. Riku sighed.

"Lilith," He said slowly, "What if I told you that your search is over? That not only the Keyblade Master and the Keybearer are sitting right in front of you, but that so is a Princess of Heart?"

"Well, I'd say…" Lilith started, but she let Riku's words sink in. "Are you guys…?" The three other teens nodded. She cast her gaze on Riku and Sora.

"So who's the…Keyblade Master?" She asked. Sora raised his hand in acknowledgement. Lilith looked at Riku with hope.

"So that means…?" She asked. Riku nodded. Lilith grinned.

"I'm glad," She said, "That my search was so easy. Now, Can you guys promise me two things?" The three teens nodded.

"One," She said, "We don't tell this stuff to anyone else unless we absolutely have to." They nodded.

"Two," Lilith said, "That you'll help me fit in here for as long as I stay." They nodded again.

"Good!" Lilith said. "Now," She lifted her right arm to reveal fuzzy handcuffs hooked to the chair, "Can you please get these off of me? I'm not a threat."

The other three laughed and took the cuffs off Lilith. She smiled. _What's gonna happen now?_ She thought, smiling.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hollow Bastion had once again become a meeting place for evil villains. Four rather devious villains were sitting around a table in a darkened room. The table had a magically-produced hologram in the center of Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Lilith. One of the villains, a figure who was wearing a full body suit, armor, and a full helmet/mask on his head, stood up. The strange 'S' on his forehead glowed.

"I can't believe we found those brats so easily," He said, narrowing his only seeable eye. Another villain nodded and stood up. He wore a cape, some armor, and boots. He had flaming red hair, dark, almost green-ish skin, and a big nose.

"Such is Our Lady's magic. I still can't believe that Goth girl is the Key Staff Wielder, though." A shorter figure stood up to make a point. He was nearly bald except for the top-knot on his head. He wore red battle armor over his red outfit. His eyes were a creepy yellow, and his left eye had a horrible red scar over it.

"It's not a good idea to underestimate your opponent. She IS the Key Staff Wielder, after all. She must have great strength, even if she IS a…what was the word Our Lady used?"

"Sagi. Our Lady said that the girl is a Sagi," The last villain said. Or, actually, villainess. She had long silver hair in a high ponytail, and wore a light blue skirt with a matching tank top. The boy growled softly and narrowed his eyes towards the girl.

"I didn't ask YOU to answer, wench." He said. The girl stood up and put her hands on her hips, looking down slightly at the boy.

"You wanna start with me, Flame Boy?" She asked menacingly. The boy sneered.

"Ready when you are, Ice Witch." The boy said in an equally menacing tone.

"Enough."

All four villains looked towards the source of the voice. There stood Ansem, in his 'stylish' robe with the hood down. Next to him was a figure at least three feet shorter than him. The figure wore a robe that matched Ansem's, but it was black and the hood was up.

"Our Lady wishes to speak with us," Ansem said. He went over to the table and sat in the only empty chair. The person known as 'Our Lady' pushed her hood back. Her long, black hair was in a braided bun at the back of her head, and she had cold, black eyes. Her skin was the same exact shade and color as Ansem's.

"The Key Staff has chosen the Sagi," She said, her voice dripping with anger and slight jealousy, "But no matter. She may be friends with the Keyblade Master, but that does not matter either. What matters is that she knows one of the Children of Darkness we've been looking for. Also, she has no idea that she is a Sagi. Now…" She turned around towards the door. "Follow me. We've got a lot of planning to do."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Riku was sitting in Kairi's living room with Lilith. Sora and Kairi were 'talking' in Kairi's room. _More like making out_ Riku thought as he watched Lilith sitting next to him, playing with the key pendant around her neck. A question then popped up in his head.

"Hey, Lilith?" He asked. Lilith stopped playing with her key pendant and looked toward him, making an 'Mmm-Hmm?' noise.

"I was just wondering…what were the ways your mother said you were special?"

Lilith's crimson eyes misted-over. "I…don't know," She said, "My mom just said I was special in a way like herself and in a way like no one else. I don't think I'll ever know."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Boy, is Lilith wrong when she says she'll never know! So, how did you like this chapter? I didn't make you start crying, did I? I'm sorry! gives readers tissues

Anyway, I wanted to tell you what things will be crossed over in this story. Please don't worry if you don't know any of these things or if you hate them, because I promise that this story will be good:

Crossover with:

Teen Titans

Buffy the Vampire Slayer

The Legend of Zelda

Avatar: Last Airbender

Winx Club

Jak and Daxter

South Park

Sailor Moon

InuYasha

Chrono Crusade

Final Fantasy (you know, all the FF characters in KH1)

Also, the only Disney characters in this fic will be Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, and maybe Mickey.

Also, if you're wondering what a Sagi is…well, its part of another word. I'm using this part as a full word in this fic, but you won't know what it means until later on in the fic!

Remember: Read and Review! Nice reviewers get digital cookies! Oh, and a bonus for this chapter: Tell me the names of any of the villains that aren't Ansem or 'Our Lady' and/or the word I got Sagi from and maybe, just maybe I'll decide if I will put people in the fic or not, and the people who get the things right would be in the fic! You'd probably be a minor character or a boss, though. See you next chapter! Ja Ne! -AnimeDutchess


	5. Rainy Day Secrets

_**Kingdom Hearts: Intertwined Souls**_

By AnimeDutchess

_**Chapter 5: Rainy Day Secrets**_

A/N: Oh, MAN is that a lame chapter title! Oh well!

Talk Back:

jeffiswrongC: Ak! Sorry, I really don't wanna cut the list in half! The characters won't even go to all the worlds! And, you laughed? Damn, I must really suck as sad stuff! I just hope you liked it. Cookie for you!

SuPaNiNjA4EvAh: I write with feeling? You wish you could write like I can? Wow, thanks! Cookie for you!

BLACKSHEEP: Heck yeah, yay for Riku! Nah, you didn't bash me. I'm glad you know of some of the things I'm crossing this over with, and I agree slightly about how Lilith was too forward and how Riku should have been ashamed, but I will think up a good excuse for them! Cookie for you, too!

Lady Sonora The Black-Rose: Yeah, it is a lot of stuff, but I like a lot of stuff! And hey, Kingdom Hearts is great for crossovers because it's kind of a crossover game, anyway! I thought your story was awesome and I hope you get more reviews!

Well, on with the fic! Enjoy, but be warned: This chapter is partly a song fic!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had been a week since Riku had found Lilith sprawled out on the beach, and things had gone pretty smoothly. He, Sora, and Kairi had introduced her to Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka. She and Selphie immediately became good friends, and Tidus and Wakka made it clear what they thought of her (from the cat-calls to embarrassing each other in front of her, it pissed Riku off. A LOT). They really seemed to like her skirt, which was what she was wearing today, along with the other clothes she had arrived in, and her hair was back up in pigtails. Today, though, all of the teens were lounging around on the beach, trying to stay cool. The multitude of clouds gave a hint to the weather coming later that afternoon: rain. And lots of it. Everyone was doing their own thing: Kairi and Selphie were swapping gossip, Tidus and Wakka were talking about a show they watched last night, Sora and Riku were randomly doodling in the sand, and Lilith was looking at a long piece of driftwood in her hands. It had rained the other day, and she had picked it up and started to examine it.

"Hey," Lilith said, "Does anyone have a pocket knife or something?" Without thinking, Riku took his pocket knife out of his pocket and handed it to Lilith. She thanked him, and flipped the blade open. No one else but she noticed the small, hard-to-see stains on the blade. She narrowed her eyes and looked closer at the blade. They were red, and part of it was fresh. She sniffed the blade inconspicuously, and her eyes widened.

_Is this…blood?_ She thought, glancing over to Riku. He was calmly doodling in the sand with his right hand, keeping his left hand laying carefully on his knee. Sora, on his left, accidentally bumped into his left hand. Riku winced in pain and made a small hissing noise as he carefully cradled his left hand. Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Riku, what's wrong?" Sora asked. Riku's eyes flashed worry that only Lilith noticed as he tried to explain himself.

"Uh, I, uhm, banged my wrist this morning. Its okay, just a little sore, I guess. Not like it's broken, I can still use it. No reason to worry." Riku said, smiling. Sora looked slightly skeptical, but nodded and went back to doodling in the sand. Lilith stared at Riku for a minute before using the pocketknife to start peeling off the bark. _I'll ask him later_ She thought. After twenty-five minutes of whittling, Lilith had all the bark off the driftwood, made it thinner, and rounded out the tips. She casually tossed it to Riku, who caught it with his right hand and slid it back into his pocket. Sora looked at the wooden pole in Lilith's hands in curiosity.

"I've never seen a weapon like that before. What's it called?" Sora asked. Lilith showed no sign of amazement; she was expecting someone to say that phrase from her dream. She stood up and walked over to Sora showing him the wooden pole that was only a head shorter than she was.

"It's a quarter-staff," She said, "I fight the best when using these, and I really wanna practice with this." The other teens had surrounded her when they heard 'fight', and everyone's (except Kairi's) face lit up when she said she wanted to practice.

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed, "I have an idea! Let's have a fighting tournament!" The other teens cheered in agreement. Kairi, though, plopped down back into the sand.

"You guys do that," She said, "I'll watch."

"Okay, Kairi," Sora said, "You can be the referee, too!" Kairi grinned and nodded in agreement. The six teens who wanted to fight quickly drew up a fighting plan in the sand. The match-ups were:

Selphie vs. Lilith

Sora vs. Tidus

Wakka vs. Riku

The rules were that if your opponent was down and you put your weapon near their face, you won.

**Round 1, Match 1: Selphie vs. Lilith**

Selphie held her jump rope in both hands, spinning one end. Lilith held her quarter-staff in front of her in a defensive position. All was silent. Then…

Selphie ran towards Lilith and tossed one end of her jump rope at Lilith's staff. Lilith dodged quickly, kneeled down, and swung her staff towards Selphie's calf. Selphie squealed as she ended up falling sideways in the sand. Lilith moved the end of her staff mere inches close to Selphie's face. The yellow-clad girl sighed.

"I give," She said, "I just wish I hadn't gone down so easily."

**End Round 1, Match 1**

**Winner: Lilith**

Lilith reached her hand out to Selphie and helped her up. The girls then started giggling and went over to the place where the others were watching. As Sora and Tidus got up to get ready to fight, Lilith sat next to Riku and Selphie sat next to Kairi, who started to chat with Selphie. Riku turned towards Lilith and smiled. She had been better than he expected.

"Nice," He said, "You took Selphie down in ten seconds." Lilith blushed in embarrassment and stared at her shoes. Riku smirked. Not only was he looking forward to facing Lilith, but he had figured out her fighting style: get the opponent down quickly for less hassle later on. As Sora and Tidus started their match, Riku couldn't help but notice Lilith watching them with undivided attention. It was as if SHE was studying their fighting styles. After a good five minutes, Sora had been victorious. He did his little jump-in-the-air victory-dance while Tidus sighed and went over to sit with Selphie. As Riku picked his sword up out of the sand, he felt something on his shoulder; Lilith had rested her hand there. Riku turned around and gave her a questioning look.

"Good Luck," She said, smiling. Riku blushed slightly and nodded. He quickly walked over to where Wakka was waiting.

Lilith watched the two boys fight carefully. Wakka mostly threw his ball to hit his opponents, but he didn't seem to be hitting Riku; the silver-haired boy seemed to predict his every move as he swung the wooden sword in his hands. In a minute, Wakka was down and Riku smirked in triumph. Kairi got up from her seat.

"Okay then!" she said, "That ends Round One! Since Riku is the best fighter on the island (Lilith looked intrigued at that statement), Sora will face Lilith in the Semi-Finals, which starts in five minutes!" Everyone cheered to humor her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Semi-Finals, Match 1**

**Sora vs. Lilith**

Sora's voice rang out in a battle-cry as he ran towards Lilith, wooden sword raised. As he swung the sword down, Lilith did nothing. He was sure he'd hit.

Boy, was he wrong.

Lilith quickly brought up her staff to block Sora's attempt. Both tried to push the other way; Sora pushing with all his might, Lilith not even breaking a sweat but gritting her teeth. They immediately backed away and unlocked their weapons, both with determined looks on their faces.

This time Lilith charged towards Sora, holding the staff in the center as she swung it towards him. Sora quickly put his sword sideways and blocked her attack, but did stumble a bit since Lilith had swung her staff with a bit of her strength. Lilith smirked at Sora's reaction. _Perfect_, she thought. Sora gave her a bewildered look.

Lilith quickly swung the other half of her staff diagonally at Sora's calves, and he quickly fell sideways into the sand. Lilith put the end of her staff an inch away from Sora's nose. He sweat-dropped and sighed.

"Damn, didn't know you were that good," he said, "I've gotta train more."

**End Semi-Finals, Match 1**

**Winner: Lilith**

Lilith smiled and helped Sora up. "If you want," Lilith said, "I can help you train." She then giggled. "You're tougher than you look, Sora. I really should have expected as much." Sora laughed.

"Alright, you can help me train. Same to you about the 'Tougher-Than-You-Look' thing." Lilith laughed. The two teens sat back down with the others, Sora with Kairi and Lilith with Riku.

"He's right, you know," Riku said, "You are tougher than you look." He then looked around to see if anyone was listening. "Is it the demon in ya?" he whispered. Lilith giggled.

"Nope," she said, "Natural talent, I swear." Riku smiled and tuned Kairi out as she announced about the finals, between him and Lilith. He was exited, sure, but he was also slightly concerned. Lilith had adapted her fighting style. Sure, it had still been to bring the enemy down quickly, but she had made it so it worked against Sora. Riku's eyes then widened.

_She watched me fight,_ he thought, _She could have figured out a strategy to take me down!_ Riku then shook those thoughts out of his head. _What am I worried about? She may be good, but I can probably take her. Yeah…_

He didn't notice that it was time for the final match until Kairi started shaking him. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and reassured the others he was alright when they asked him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Final Match**

**Riku vs. Lilith**

Lilith and Riku circled each other, watching the other's movement with extreme precision. They circled like this for a minute. Then, at the exact same time, they charged at each other. Once they got close enough, Riku raised his sword and Lilith pushed her staff up. They clashed with a loud _thunk_. They pushed against each other; Riku using only a small amount of his strength so he wouldn't be worn out easily, Lilith being surprised at how strong he was but only using about a quarter of her strength. Their weapons quickly unlocked and they tried to hit each other again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had been thirty minutes since the Final Match started, and Riku and Lilith were still fighting. The strain was finally showing; Lilith was panting heavily and Riku's clothes were soaked from sweat. They had been fighting harder than they ever had, and everyone was so enthralled by the fight that they didn't notice the dark storm clouds above their heads, or the thunder either.

Lilith and Riku were at least three yards apart, both looking exhausted. They then charged at each other, both sounding a battle cry. Just as they were a few inches apart and their weapons were just about to come in contact with each wielder's opponent…

It started to rain. Very, VERY heavily.

"EVERYBODY HOOOME!" Selphie shouted. She, Tidus, and Wakka ran for their boats and paddled home. Sora and Kairi ran over to Riku and Lilith, who looked as if they'd frozen in place with their weapons raised and shocked, dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"Let's get home!" Kairi shouted over the rain. Riku and Lilith quickly snapped out of their surprised trance and nodded.

"Let's go to my house," Riku said as loudly as he could over the constant pound of the rain, "Its closer, and you guys can call your parents!" Sora and Kairi nodded. Lilith really didn't do anything as they ran for their boats. She had been staying at Kairi's house the whole time she was here, so Kairi could answer for her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Riku's house was empty as usual. _Mom and Dad are probably working late again_ Riku thought, considering that if his parents WERE home, they'd go crazy to try and get all four of the teens dry and would make sure Sora and Kairi called their parents, while talking to Lilith, since Riku had told them about her appearance the day she arrived. He flipped the living room fan on. The fan/light whirled to life. He, Lilith, and Sora put their weapons near the door, and Kairi went to the bathroom to find some towels. Once she came back, she handed everyone a towel and they all sat on the floor in silence, listening to the storm and the fan whirling. A good five minutes past before Sora broke the silence.

"Hey," he said, "Why don't we do something, like, play a board game?" Kairi nodded. "That sounds like a great idea, Sora!"

Riku nodded, too. "The board games are in the hallway closet. I'll get them," he said. He got up and walked towards the hall. When he came back, he was holding three long boxes. He set them down on the floor, and Sora and Kairi immediately pounced on them to pick a game to play. Lilith, meanwhile, got up and put her hand on Riku's shoulder.

"Hey," She said, "Can I talk to you in private?" Riku nodded. After telling Sora and Kairi that he and Lilith would be in his room, (and shrugging off their perverted comments) he led Lilith upstairs to his bedroom. As he opened the door, he looked around to notice that his mom had put a note on his pillow (_We won't be home till tomorrow night, sweetie. Don't throw a wild party like last time! Love ya!_). He quickly put it in his desk drawer. Lilith closed the door to his room and walked towards Riku. She spun him around…and then shoved him onto his bed and stood in front of him in a scolding manner.

"Take your gloves off. NOW," She said in a serious tone Riku had never heard before. He shook his head, fear starting to rise.

"N-no," He said, "Why, anyway? What's the deal with-"

"I saw the blood. I'm not stupid, Riku. Take. Them. Off. NOW!"

Riku was scared of Lilith's tone, but he refused to take his gloves off. He crossed his arms and glared at Lilith. "Make me."

"I'll do something better," She said in a low voice, "I'll do it myself." She grabbed the ends of the gloves and pulled. Riku pulled the other way. This went on until Lilith fell backwards onto the ground with the gloves in her hands. Riku quickly pinned his arms by his sides, wrist-down. Lilith put the gloves onto the desk, stood up, and grabbed Riku arms.

"I really don't want to hurt you," she said, "so show me your wrists right now. Please…" Riku sighed. He could now see that Lilith was only being harsh and pushy because she cared. How she figured it out didn't matter.

"…Fine. But please…keep this a secret."

"I promise."

Riku sighed and unpinned his arms and showed Lilith his wrists. She didn't gasp at the sight of his many scars on his left hand, but instead grabbed his left wrist with her left hand and took her right forefinger and traced a line from the top of his wrist to his palm. He hand glowed a soft white, and all the scars faded to pink lines, and all pain left his hand. Riku gasped in surprise.

"How did you do that?"

"I have healing powers. Anything injured with a non-magical item can be healed if I want it to be. It's a rare demon power. My mother had it."

She then looked at Riku's right hand. There was only one scar, and even though it looked a few months old, it hadn't faded. Lilith tried to heal it, but it wouldn't disappear.

"What's the story with this one?" She said, pointing at the scar. Riku lowered his head to avoid Lilith's gaze.

"I don't want to talk about it," He said, but already nasty memories flooded in…

…**Flashback…**

_Riku silently wept on the cold, stone floor. He could barely move; last night had drained him of all energy, and it hurt to breathe. It had been a horrible experience, and he hadn't liked one bit of it. _I wish I never chose this…_ He thought. He then thought something worse._

But if I didn't chose this…would Sora be here instead? The poor kid wouldn't be able to handle this!

…I'll just have to put up with this and make sure it happens to no one else…

_Riku heard the dungeon door squeak open. Lo and Behold, Ansem came into the room, holding a crystal vial and a small, glowing dagger. The evil man smiled as Riku tried to hide his fear._

_"Hello again," Ansem said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Riku shivered._

_"What, not happy to see me?" Ansem asked, stooping down near Riku. He picked the silver-haired boy up by his shirt collar and dragged him over to the wall. He then put Riku in a sitting position and grabbed his right arm wrist-up. Riku gasped; all movement caused him pain. He then put two and two together (dagger and vial) and closed his eyes. He could barely breathe as pain shot up his arm and made everything feel numb…_

…**End Flashback…**

Lilith looked at Riku with a questioning look. _What happened to you, Riku?_ She thought. She then sat on the bed next to Riku and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," she said, "Its okay. You telling me about this is good for today; just don't do it anymore. It's not safe. If you wanna tell me about whatever it was you did or what happened to you during your past, I'm willing to listen. I'm sure Sora and Kairi would want to know this, though. Tell then when you're ready, kay?" Riku nodded and met Lilith's gaze. Her eyes were full of concern.

"Now…since you trust me…I want to trust you. Can I tell you something I've told no one outside my family?"

Riku nodded again. He wouldn't mind keeping a secret for Lilith. She sighed and took her hand off of Riku's shoulder. She quickly rolled up her sleeves and showed him her arms, wrist-up. Riku gasped at what he saw.

From the tip of her wrist to her elbow joint, there was a long scar. It looked a few days old. Riku stared at Lilith, speechless.

"…How?" He asked. Lilith sighed and unrolled her sleeves.

"Remember when I told you guys that my sister killed my mother?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, she tried to kill me, too."

"What?"

"Yeah, messed up, huh? After my mother died, she was lying in wait for me. She used magic to hold my arms in place and sliced both of them with crosses that had blades at the end. Luckily my father burst in right after, and he was able to restrain my sister and save me."

Riku was stunned. "You're…really lucky to be alive…"

"Yeah," she said, "I'm glad I'm alive. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have met you guys." She then smiled.

"Hey, Lilith?"

"Mmm?"

"Is it okay if we just…stay here and, uh, I dunno…listen to music, maybe?"

"Sure, that's cool. But, what about Sora and Kairi?"

"Don't worry. They're probably making out so much they forgot we were gone."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

On the contrary, Sora and Kairi had started to play Monopoly because Riku and Lilith were taking so long. Kairi was the dog (she whined so Sora would give it to her) and Sora was the car. So far, Kairi was winning, but Sora didn't seem to mind. He was more preoccupied with wondering how much longer until Riku and Lilith came back.

"They've been in there for twenty minutes. What are they doing, getting married?" Sora complained. Kairi laughed a bit at Sora's impatient ness.

"They better be," Kairi said, rolling the dice, "Those two are perfect for each other. They both like to think about stuff."

"How would you know if Lilith likes to think?"

"Hey, after living with her for a week, I've come to know that she and Riku are really alike. She really liked listening to all that Emo and J-Pop stuff on the radio the other day. Also, that day I showed her the internet and I told her that you can find anything on it, guess what I found her looking at ten minutes later?"

"What?"

"Xangas. And not just any Xanga. She had no idea it was Riku's she had found, and she started to read all the entries and stuff. She then made her own Xanga. Her name: Fallen-Angel44."

"Cool."

"Yeah, it is really cool…Hey, have you noticed that Riku has changed?"

"Huh?"

"You haven't noticed? He talks more now. He's acting normal again."

"So? That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but…he's only been acting normal since Lilith came."

"…And your point is?"

"Hmm…I'll get back to you on that. Oh, look, you've landed on my two hotel property. Pay up."

"Gah! Why are girls so good at these games?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Riku and Lilith sat on Riku's bed listening to one of Riku's CDs. He had burned it from all his other CDs and had made one disc full of his favorite songs. He had also slipped his gloves back on.As one of the songs ended, he looked toward Lilith. She seemed to be almost meditating, as if she was absorbing the song to fully understand its meaning. Riku blushed and was glad that Lilith's eyes were closed so she couldn't see his red face. He was so preoccupied with looking at her that he didn't notice that one of his favorite songs was coming on (Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru) until he heard the first few lines:

_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said_

Riku closed his eyes and lay back on his bed. Oh yeah, this was his all time favorite song, especially the slow version that was playing.

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said "No,_

_I don't think life is quite that simple"_

He immediately felt tired all of a sudden. It really wasn't a big deal, since sometimes he fell asleep during this song.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

He felt something lay next to him; it felt warm and human-shaped as it laid it's head on his chest.

_The daily things that keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me and said_

In his haziness, Riku wondered what Lilith was doing…probably still meditating.

_Wish I could prove I love you_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple_

Riku opened one eye a bit to see who (or what) was next to him. He was slightly surprised to find Lilith sleeping next to him.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

He thought of waking Lilith up, but the angelic look on her sleeping face convinced him otherwise.

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

Riku sighed and closed his eyes. He, too, decided to succumb to the temptation of sleep, and nothing but sleep…maybe some dreams, but sleep nonetheless.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sora and Kairi quietly crept towards Riku's room. Their friends had been up there for and hour and a half, and they had become concerned. Were they fighting? Were they hurt? Were they making out? Or…

Sora shook that rather perverted thought out of his mind, slightly surprised he could think about that kind of stuff without blushing. _It must be all those make-out sessions with Kairi,_ he thought. Once they reached Riku's room, they could hear the muffled sound of music coming from the room.

"Hmm…sounds like Emo stuff," Kairi said. Sora nodded. He went to the door, quietly turned the doorknob, pushed the door open, and he and Kairi tiptoed inside. They both had different reactions: Sora was slightly surprised, while Kairi made a soft 'Aww' sound.

Riku was laying on his bed. Lilith, laying right next to him, had her head on his chest and an arm around his waist. Riku's arm was protectively around Lilith's waist. They both looked so serene that the two matchmakers didn't want to wake them up. They quickly tiptoed out of Riku's room and got Riku's mom's digital camera. They took a few pictures from different angles, and then put the camera back where it belonged. They then called their parents to tell them that they were sleeping over Riku's house. After all, they had to see the two lovebirds once they woke up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Awesome! I thought that was good, didn't you? I tried to put some fluff in there; did I do a good job? Please tell me!

Oh, and the list posted on chapter four? Forget it. I've finalized the list and, well, here it is:

Teen Titans

Buffy the Vampire Slayer

The Legend of Zelda

Avatar: Last Airbender

Winx Club

Jak and Daxter

South Park

Sailor Moon

InuYasha

Chrono Crusade

Final Fantasy (you know, all the FF characters in KH1)

Disney (Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, maybe Mickey)

Tell me what you think! Review! Get a digital cookie! Oh, and the offer in chapter four still stands. Check the ending author's note if you don't remember what the offer is (it's in the last paragraph-thingy!). Ja Ne! -AnimeDutchess

P.S: That meditation-like state Lilith does? I do that! I seriously just zone out when I listen to music! And I made up the Xanga name…I hope!


	6. Dreams, Phophecies, Who Cares?

_**Kingdom Hearts: Intertwined Souls**_

By AnimeDutchess

**_Chapter 6: Dreams, Prophecies, Who Cares?_**

A/N: Finally! The chapter I've been wanting to write: the freakish dream sequence!

Talk Back:

Matt of Hyrule: Yeah, I want to, but I'm kinda caught up in this fic right now, so it won't happen anytime soon, unfortunately. Thanks for thinking my story is funny…it's at the funny parts, right?

Jupiter-Lightning: Thankies!

Lady Sonora the Black-Rose: Yes! I was striving for cuteness! YAAAY!

jeffiswrongC: Off world? That's probably going to be in the next couple chapters after this one! I'm trying hard to make things come together!

Well, I guess the chapter ought to start now! Enjoy!

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Lilith opened her eyes. She was falling, falling into the dark, crushing ocean. She could hear her own thoughts as she fell._

_"I've been…thinking a lot lately…about my mother…what did she want to tell me that day? Heck, why does everything that happened that day after she died feel so hard to remember…"_

_Lilith's eyes widened as she heard more of her thoughts being said aloud, although she hadn't said a word._

_"Why do I try to prevent my destiny? I'm a demon; I'm the Devil's daughter for crying out loud! I'm supposed to be evil, to thrive in the darkness…Mille did…but I don't want to be like her…she would kill millions of innocents for no reason…and I've been scared of the darkness ever since I saw her eyes…after…"_

_Lilith closed her eyes and felt air bubbles leave her mouth. She leaned back into the water and fell faster. She then felt the warmth of the sun sting her eyes and the water surrounding her disappeared. She opened her eyes; she was standing on the small stretch of beach Riku had found her on! She squinted her eyes and shielded them with her hand from the sun to see what was in front of her._

_She saw two girls standing in the water next to each to each other, their backs towards her. One had long blonde hair in a loose ponytail and was wearing a crème-colored Chinese-style shirt with a matching skirt and stockings with slip-on black shoes. She had two swords, one on each hip in a sheath. She looked about Lilith's age. Lilith immediately knew it was Helena. The other girl, though, was sort of a mystery, but gave her a feeling of deja-vu._

_The other girl had rather orange-tinted skin. Her long, black hair was in a braided bun at the back of her head. She wore black leather pants and a black, short-sleeved belly-shirt with a gray undershirt with long sleeves under it. She had on black combat boots and her rather long nails were painted black. This girl looked to be about thirteen. Lilith decided to run towards them, tackle Helena, and ask who the girl was, but as she stepped forward to do so, she noticed that the tide was coming in - A LOT. _

_Lilith gasped and looked towards the other girls. A huge, blue wave was coming towards them. The two girls turned around and faced Lilith. Helena held out her hand to Lilith, but she really didn't notice as the other girl turned around. Lilith almost fainted._

_It was Millie. Lilith would know those black eyes anywhere._

_Millie held out her hand also, as though beckoning Lilith to come to her. Helena turned towards Millie, and then looked at Lilith and shook her head no. Lilith didn't know what to do, so she ran towards both of them, trying to get them away before the wave crashed down on all three of them._

_It was too late. The water immediately crashed down on all three girls. Lilith was spun by the current a few feet away from Helena and Millie. Millie stood there, smirking and holding out her hand. Helena swam towards Lilith and grabbed her hand, but Lilith was swept away by the current and once again went to the inky bottom of the ocean. When she finally floated up to the surface, the sun was setting, and Lilith looked behind her. She didn't see Helena or Millie around, but she did see Riku on the beach. He called out to her. She waved and waded through the water to the beach. He approached her and rubbed her back, asking if she was alright. She nodded, and he smiled. He then turned around and looked at the sky, saying that he heard something. Lilith blinked in confusion and looked at the object that had caught his attention._

_A figure of what seemed to be a young girl was falling towards the water. She seemed to be a dark silhouette against the colorful sky. Riku narrowed his eyes to get a better look, but Lilith had the strange sinking feeling of deja-vu as she looked at the girl falling. She then realized that it was more than just a feeling- she really WAS falling!_

_She had suddenly changed from standing next to Riku to falling into the ocean. She screamed as loud as she could. As she hit the water and once again began sinking toward its depths, she saw Riku kneel down and reach his hand into the water to grab her, but she was already too far down. As she closed her eyes, she could feel herself returning to the darkness of the ocean. She opened her mouth, expecting water to rush in, but at that very moment the water was replaced by air. She opened her eyes in confusion as her body was spinning towards a black platform. She ended up landing on the platform in a standing position. She looked around the strange place she was in, but all she saw was darkness. _

_She then took a step forward. Suddenly, the platform she was standing on shattered, and the black ground was replaced by a strange stained glass floor. She looked at it; it seemed to be a picture of a girl. She wore a dark blue schoolgirl uniform and knee-high lace-up boots. She also had gloves on. The girl's eyes were closed. Her hair was slightly longer than Lilith's, and was down and the exact shade of black. The girl wore a strange tiara on her forehead with a dark blue jewel in the center. She held a rather strange-looking staff, and all around her was what seemed to be a map of stars and planets. Lilith gazed at the strange and wondrous site until she heard a mystical, yet very familiar voice._

_"So much to do…So little time…" The voice said. Lilith gasped. "M-mother?" She asked to no one. The voice went on as if not noticing her question._

_"Take your time, love…Don't be afraid…The door…is still shut." Lilith stepped forward. The voice of her mother here was rather intriguing, and she was scared and confused. The voice gave her the reassurance that she needed to know that she wasn't going crazy._

_"You have many questions…I will try to answer as many as I can…go ahead…ask away…but know this, love: after each question, you will be taken to another place, and will have to complete a task before you may ask your question. You do not have a task this time, so ask."_

_"Okay," Lilith said, "Are you…my mother?" The voice let out a small chuckle._

_"Yes, love. My spirit has come to guide you towards your truest destiny. The prophecy of you destroying all worlds? It isn't your destiny. It was only interpreted for you so you could come to this time and fight the war you are destined to fight."_

_The ground started to shatter into many pieces. The beautiful stained glass picture of the girl shattered, and Lilith fell into the darkness. She tried to scream, but couldn't._

_She fell towards another stained glass floor-picture thing. This time, it was of another girl in a schoolgirl uniform, only the skirt was green and this girl's black hair was down to her mid-back. Her eyes were closed, and she held a small, round, pink jewel close to her and a bow and a quiver full of arrows was on her back. Around her were the halves of two scenes: one half was of tall buildings, the other half was of a dense forest. Lilith landed gracefully on her feet. The voice of her mother spoke again._

_"Now," her mother said, "It is time for you to learn how to summon the Key Staff. Just stand in the center of the floor and hold out your right hand." Lilith nodded and walked slowly to the center. She held out her right hand. Suddenly, light began to swirl around into a long pole, and the key pendant glowed. The key staff then appeared in her hands._

_Lilith gawked at the Key Staff. It had changed since she saw Helena wield it. It was as long as she was tall. The top part was circle-shaped; the bottom part had a rectangle with a crown shape carved out of it jutting out. It was silver, but the top part was gold._

_"Wow…it's…beautiful…" Lilith said in awe. She heard her mother's voice chuckle softly._

_"I thought you'd like it," She said, "Now, ask me any question you like."_

_"Okay…what is my destiny?"_

_"Your destiny…is a complicated thing to explain. You see…you are the Key Staff Wielder. Being the Wielder has been passed down through the generations in my family to the firstborn of each family. I myself was the Key Staff Wielder at one time, but once you were born, you inherited the Key Staff. At the time, it was with the angels, so you couldn't use it to stop the darkness from being born. Love, your destiny is to bring some of the darkness back to where it came from."_

_The floor then started to disappear. Big blobs of darkness ate away at the floor until it got to where Lilith was. She started to sink into it, dread filling her as she reached her hand out…_

_She was tossing and turning when she awoke on yet another stained glass floor. This one was divided into three sections with just a white chest-up outline of a person on each. Lilith couldn't make out any features. She then noticed that she was still holding the Key Staff. She them heard her mother's voice speak again._

_"At times, you must fight," she said. Three small, bug-like creatures that were all black and had yellow eyes rose from the ground. Lilith knew what they were instantly._

_"Heartless!" She cried in surprise. She ran towards them and swung her staff horizontally. They fell backwards and disappeared instantly._

_"Good," her mother said, "You are stronger than I expected. Please, ask another question."_

_Lilith thought about all the images on the floors she had seen in this strange place. She wondered who the people were and what they meant._

_"Alright…who are these people on the floor? I mean, do they have some form of importance to me, or…" Her mother's voice laughed in its usual merry way._

_"They are the Children of Darkness. There are seven. They hold the power to reveal the lock to that door you came through when you left Hell. With their hearts and the Key Staff, one could open the door to Hell and lead the world into everlasting darkness. Your job is to protect them and prevent the reopening of Hell."_

_Lilith then saw a light envelop everything around her, including herself. It was a comforting light, and Lilith closed her eyes in pleasure until the sound of her boots tapping onto another platform woke her from her daydream. She looked at the floor._

_This floor had the stained glass picture of another girl. She looked to be in her late twenties. He hair was long, red, and in a high ponytail. Her skin was very tan, and she wore puffy pants and a tank top. She wore lots of jewelry and her eyes were closed as well. Her hands were folded, and around her were seven different medallion-type things with different symbols on them. Over her head was the symbol of a triangle that was divided into four other triangles, three with the point up and the center one with the point down._

_"Lilith," her mother's voice said, "Being the Key Staff Wielder isn't all about swinging around a stick. You are able to use magic no other…demon…could ever hope to use. Now, I want you to do a simple Fire spell. Just aim the end if the Key Staff at this," a wooden bow appeared, "and say 'Fire'."_

_Lilith nodded and aimed. With a shout of "Fire!", a ball of flames shot from the tip towards the box. The box was immediately destroyed._

_"Very good for your first try. Now you can do that spell whenever you want. Now, go ahead and ask away."_

_"Hmm…okay…well…do you know if I'll ever see Helena again?"_

_"Of course you will. She has a role in your destiny as well, along with the Children of Darkness, your new friends, friends you haven't met yet, and…well…those you have not seen in many years."_

_"Huh?" Lilith said. Before she could make more sense out of what her mother's voice said, something appeared at the edge of the floor. It looked like a step. More steps started to appear, one after another, to what looked like another platform with, most likely, another floor picture of a Child of Darkness._

_"Now go," The voice said, "Follow the stairs and go to the next platform."_

_Lilith nodded and ran up the stairs. It didn't take too long until she reached the next platform. She stared at the floor; the marvelous pictures of the Children of Darkness never ceased to amaze her._

_This one was a picture of another girl. She had blonde hair that went slightly past her shoulders. She wore a blue, nun-like outfit that looked like it was more of a slightly revealing battle dress than something a nun would wear. She had two guns, one on each hip, and was wearing a strange-looking pocket watch around her neck. Her eyes were closed _(surprise, surprise)_, and there was the face of a clock behind her, the numbers Roman Numerals._

_A light appeared at the center of the platform. Lilith quickly ran towards it, but the moment she stepped into the light, she immediately wished she hadn't. She felt, instead of comforted, a series of dark and evil emotions escaping from her body, her feeling each one as it left to go to her shadow. She looked towards her shadow. It began to develop shape and form, and rose from the floor. It turned from an exact copy of her to…a giant, bat-like creature. She yelped and tried to make a run for the stairs, but they had disappeared!_

_"Don't be afraid," Her mother's voice said, "And don't forget…" Lilith didn't hear her mother, though. She was already in a heated battle with the creature._

_It could fly, but not very well. When it did fly, it would only stay up for a minute or two and try to hit Lilith with magic before it came back to the ground. When it was on the ground, it would try to swipe at Lilith with its claws. Lilith could easily dodge its attacks and get behind it, slashing again and again at it's back. Since it was big and stupid, it wouldn't notice her until she had hit it almost nine times. Then it would start to fly._

_After a few rounds of flying, coming down, hitting, flying, etc, the monster quickly swung around (Lilith was behind it) and slammed her in the stomach. She fell backwards and almost fell off the platform, but was able to keep her balance. She was getting ready to leap towards the creature, but then the Key Staff disappeared. She looked around for it, bewildered, and then dodged an attack from the bat-like thing. As she dodged it, her foot fell down, like it was being sucked into something. She looked down; the dark blob-like things were back! They started to suck her down into the darkness. She gasped and looked towards the creature she had been fighting. It watched her with mild interest. As Lilith was pulled into the darkness, she could hear her mother; yelling, probably, but it sounded like whispering:_

_"Don't be afraid…"_

Too late for that, _Lilith thought._

_"You hold the mightiest weapon of all…"_

Then why did it disappear?_ She thought._

_"So don't forget…"_

Don't forget what? _Her thoughts were becoming more frantic and full of questions. Her mother's voice then became normal sounding._

_"You won't be the one who will open the door…"_

The door to Hell?

_"You will be the one to close the door…"_

What door?

_"Good luck, Lil…I love you."_

_"WAIT!"_

_But the voice faded. Lilith was floating in the darkness, and all she could hear was the beating of her heart…but was it really HER heart?_

…_Thum-bump…_

…_Thum-bump…_

…_Thum-bump…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Disney Castle had returned to normal, even though Donald and Goofy hadn't found King Mickey. Queen Minnie was okay with the fact that he should have returned to the Castle when Kingdom Hearts was sealed, even though he still hadn't turned up in two months. Everyone had been busy, though, since it was always busy at Disney Castle. This particular morning, Donald, among his wizardly duties, was still going through the books in the castle library to find a good locater spell to find King Mickey. He was searching through one particularly old book when an envelope fluttered out.

"Huh? What's this?" Donald said aloud. He picked up the envelope and opened it. He took the letter out of it and read it. He was a very good reader, and could read very quickly. Once he finished, he blinked a few times to let everything he read sink in.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Donald ran towards the only place the only person he could talk to was: The castle courtyard. As he ran towards the giant, castle-shaped bush, he saw his friend Goofy sleeping in the shade. Donald immediately started to shake Goofy to wake him up.

"Goofy! Goofy! You've gotta wake up! We've got a problem!" Donald shouted. Goofy continued to snore on. Donald 'harrumphed' in annoyance and pointed towards the heavens. He yelled, and a bolt of lightning hit Goofy, waking him up promptly. Goofy rubbed his head and looked toward Donald, smiling.

"G'morning, Donald. What's the rush?" Goofy said good-naturedly. Donald sighed.

"Goofy, we've got a problem. I'm not sure if we should tell Queen Minnie or Daisy, because it concerns the king, so I need advice."

"Well, last time you didn't want to tell them anything about King Mickey, they got awfully mad at you."

"Yeah, you're right. You go find Minnie while I go find Daisy. We'll meet at the library."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Donald,**

**If you've found this letter, it means that the worlds can be traveled to once again. You probably haven't found me yet, either. I'm still looking for the cause of the disappearing worlds, probably. Anyway, that isn't important.**

**What is important is that you need to locate someone with a staff shaped like a key. Most likely this person is a demon or part demon. This person is needed to stop the darkness that is probably threatening the worlds as we speak…or…as you read, I guess. Go to Traverse Town; Leon will help you.**

**Good Luck!**

**P.S.: If I haven't gotten back or I just left, can you tell Minnie I'm sorry? Thanks, pal.**

**-Mickey**

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Oh dear…not again! What should we do?" Daisy said. She, Minnie, Donald, and Goofy were in the library. Pluto was nearby, sleeping. Donald was checking out the book from where the letter fell out of. It was filled with passages of dead languages, spells, hexes, incantations, and legends. The page where the letter fell out told the Tale of the Key Staff Wielders. Donald was fascinated with it, and wasn't paying much attention to the conversation the others were having.

"Well…we'll just have to trust the King…again…" Minnie said, looking sad. Donald then looked up from his reading.

"Don't worry, Your Highness. We'll find the King and this Key Staff Wielder." he said, folding the page he was at and shutting the book. Goofy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and maybe we'll meet up with Sora again. Wouldn't that be great, Donald?" Goofy asked, turning towards the pant-less duck. Donald made a small 'Herm' noise at the dog-man's comment.

"If the Keyblade Master can help, then by all means find him and the Wielder. Please…find the King," Minnie said, "And to chronicle your travels…she will accompany you." Minnie motioned behind her. At first Donald saw nothing, but he then noticed the small ball of lavender light with wings.

"Hello!" The light said. It flew over to Donald and Goofy and started to circle around them.

"I'm Navi the fairy! Nice to meetcha!" She said with rather extreme enthusiasm. Donald and Goofy sweat-dropped at Navi's happy-go-lucky attitude, saluted to Minnie and Daisy, and went to the Gummi Ship.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Golly, Navi, your world disappeared?"

"Yeah. It was the worst! No one listened to me to stay together, and Nab-Chan got kidnapped! As far as I can tell, I'm the only one who made it here. I just hope the others got away from those monsters! Those black-bug things are hard to beat!"

"You mean the Heartless?"

"Is that what those things are called? I just called them Shadows!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: …Was that good? I'm not really sure if the end part is good, but I liked writing this. The only reason this was finished so soon was because today we had a half-day. In fact, tomorrow starts four half-days full of final exams! And then…Summer Vacation! I'll probably be able to update even sooner! That'll be great!

I'm just wondering…does no one read these Author Notes at the bottom? I'd really like it if you read them; they contain information that might be interesting to you!

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Review and you get a digital cookie! Ja Ne! -AnimeDutchess


	7. Realization of Destiny

_**Kingdom Hearts: Intertwined Souls**_

By AnimeDutchess

_**Chapter 7: Realization of Destiny**_

A/N: Wow, I'm glad you guys read the end-of-chapter Author Notes! That makes me so happy; you guys get not only one, but TWO digital cookies! Please keep reading them, and I'd appreciate it if you read the ones on past chapters!

Talk Back:

So, time to get to the OTHER chapter I've been excited to write for a while! Enjoy, all! Oh, and a warning: slight angst possible!

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

…Thum-bump…

…Thum-bump…

…Thum-bump…

Lilith groaned in annoyance as she slept. After that strange dream, she'd been dreaming about living in a city called Las Vegas and gambling for light bulbs with a short pirate named Sanchez who spoke with an Irish accent and liked to drink lemon-pickle juice. They were winning, until the dream started to fade away as her body started to wake up. She could sense the sunlight streaming into her eyes as they were closed. She shut them tighter.

_It isn't this bright in Kairi's room_ she thought. She snuggled into her strange-feeling pillow…that seemed to have a heartbeat…

Lilith gasped and opened her eyes. She could see the window across from wherever she was had its shades drawn back, and the sun was streaming through, clearing away the cloudy remnants of the storm the night before. She could see something on the floor; it looked like two people sleeping. As her eyes adjusted, she could make out Sora and Kairi. Kairi had her head on Sora's chest, and Sora had his arm protectively around Kairi's waist. Both their clothes were still intact and on their bodies. Lilith then vaguely wondered where she was. She could remember sitting with Riku on his bed listening to music, and then he laid on his bed and seemed to nod off. Lilith had then suddenly felt extremely sleepy, and…

Lilith's senses immediately went into overload as she realized where she was, and that her pillow wasn't a pillow; it was Riku's chest! Her face turned cherry red and she tried to get up, but she then noticed Riku's even breathing.

_I don't want to wake him up_ Lilith thought, resting her head back onto Riku's chest. His heartbeat was comforting, and Lilith closed her eyes again, but didn't fall asleep as she lay still and listened to the melodic rhythm of another's heart…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Riku slowly blinked his eyes open, the sun giving him a glare as it shone onto his wall. He turned his head and saw Sora and Kairi sleeping on the floor. He smiled; he hadn't had a sort-of sleep over with them since before…then. He then noticed that something-or someone-was on top of his chest. He saw black hair in pigtails, and blushed. He knew that Lilith had fallen asleep on him last night, but it was still a slight shock to find someone sleeping on you. Lilith stirred and propped herself up on her hands; she was already awake and had noticed the slight change in Riku's breathing. She gave him an exhausted smile.

"Morning," She said, "Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"No…I'm alright. You know what time it is?"

"Nope," Lilith said. She pushed herself up and off of Riku and the bed. She looked at Riku's desk where his clock was, but she saw something else and smirked evilly. Riku raised an eyebrow at her strange face. He went over to Lilith and looked at what she was looking at, and then joined her in smirking evilly.

There was a can of shaving cream on Riku's desk for some reason. The two teens looked at each other conspiringly, and nodded. Lilith started to cover Sora and Kairi with shaving cream, while Riku went to get his mom's digital camera. When he came in, he took many pictures at different angles. Once he was done, the two of them put the shaving cream away and carefully wiped the shaving cream off of the two sleeping lovebirds without waking them up.

"We're luck these two are heavy sleepers," Riku said. Lilith nodded in agreement. They stood there, both trying to suppress their laughter. Riku then got a great idea. He took Lilith's hand and brought her to the computer in his living room. He decided to print the pictures on the camera and save them on the computer. As he set things up, Lilith watched him. The computer was one of the things Kairi showed her, and she loved how it could do so many things. When Riku finally got to the picture thing and saved all the pictures on the camera to the computer, he checked them out.

_Beach…being dragged to the mal…whoa! Where did this come from?_

Riku was staring at the many pictures of him and Lilith sleeping together. He saw the many angles and such. Right after those he saw the pictures of the prank he and Lilith pulled, but he was more focused on the ones with him and Lilith. She, too, was staring at the pictures.

"Well…good thing we can blackmail them…" She said. Riku broke out of his shock from the picture from those sneaks Kairi and Sora at Lilith's statement.

"Hmmm…you've got a point," he said. He highlighted a few of the pictures he took, and then had his mouse linger on one of the picture Sora and Kairi probably took. It was really good, actually; they had figured out how to get a 'bird's eye view' of them sleeping. Riku turned to Lilith.

"Wanna print one of their pictures? I'm just gonna put the rest of them and the ones we took in a file only I can get to so they're safe." Lilith nodded, blushing a little. As Riku set up the picture printing options, he put the picture with them on so it would print twice so each of them would have a copy. They came out in this order: Side view of Sora and Kairi, Top view of Sora and Kairi, Slanted view of Sora and Kairi, two Top views of Riku and Lilith. Riku gave one copy to Lilith and kept one for him. He then told Lilith to stay by the computer, and he quietly snuck into his room and hid the pictures of Sora and Kairi at the bottom of his sock drawer. When he snuck back to the computer, he saw Lilith sitting at it, typing away. She turned towards him and smiled.

"Sorry," She said, "But I just wanted to look at these 'Xanga' things. Kairi helped me get one. Do you have one?"

"Yeah," Riku said, coming over to Lilith and standing next to her, "I'll show you." He quickly typed in his login name and password, and hit login. His Xanga immediately sprang up, the black and silver back-round giving Lilith a slight deja-vu feeling. She read the title:

**ImpureAngel's domain**

**ENTER AT UR OWN RISK**

Lilith gasped after reading the title. "I've been on this one before!" She said. She immediately started to scroll down and read, to see if there were any new entries. Riku got more embarrassed as she kept reading. He had put some things on private, like when he vents his feelings about what happened to him, so people wouldn't think he was a freak. He had written about his 'habit', and…

…_Oh hell…_ He thought.

Lilith's eyes went wide as she read one particular private entry about what happened to him during Kingdom Hearts, and it had a few…disturbing things on it. Riku quickly scrambled to get to the mouse. He grabbed it and 'X'ed out his Xanga. Lilith turned to face him, her face paler than before.

"Riku…" She said, but Riku didn't want to hear it. He ran into the bathroom and locked the door, slumping his back against the wooden portal. He spotted a razor by the sink. It looked as if it was waiting for him to come and see it, too…

_NO!_ He thought. He picked up the razor and threw it into the shower, but he knew that as long as he knew where it was, he'd want to feel its cool metal against his wrist, to get rid of all the shame that had been clouding his judgment ever since…

Riku felt Lilith pound on the door, heard her cries of apology and her begging for forgiveness. He sighed.

_I should have told her,_ Riku thought, _I should have told them all…I'll explain to her tonight…I just…need to get away…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Riku! Riku, please open the door! You've been in there for almost an hour!"

Lilith had been trying to get Riku out of the bathroom. Her emotional state of mind was reeling and on overload. She hadn't meant to read what was Riku's business, but he had written such interesting things in his normal updates, and she had wondered why that entry only appeared on his homepage for it instead of the visitor's page. She hadn't meant to read it…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**This is the only way I can vent this out. I'm glad no one can see it.**

**I sometimes think I really AM an impure angel sometimes…all the things I've done…I want to repent for every single one…**

**I won't keep denying it. I hurt myself. I almost lost my light. I screwed up my destiny because of a little curiosity…**

**What do they say? 'Curiosity killed the Cat'? Well, I'd like to switch that around to: Curiosity got the cat beaten up, raped, and almost made the cat become lost in the eternal darkness forever.**

**I'm not kidding. All that stuff really happened to me. I'm not proud…I just act indifferent to mask my true feelings…I act cool and tough so no one notices how weak I really am inside…**

**-Riku**

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lilith couldn't help but cry as she remembered the exact words in Riku's entry. Each letter had made her sadder, sorrier, and more confused.

_Riku, you shouldn't keep stuff like this from people who care about you, _Lilith thought, _I didn't keep anything from you…Don't you trust anyone? It's not like I'd shun you or anything!_

She hadn't realized she had shouted her exact thoughts until she heard Sora and Kairi behind her, asking her what was wrong. She couldn't help but start crying and point to the bathroom door. Kairi gave Lilith a hug and started to gently rub Lilith's back, while Sora gently knocked on the door.

"Riku, you there? What's going on? Why's Lilith crying? Come on out!" Sora said. He turned the doorknob, which was surprisingly unlocked. He quickly pushed the door open. The bathroom was empty, and the bathroom's small window was open, the morning breeze floating in.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Riiiiikuuuuu!"

"Riku, where are you?"

"C'mon out, Riku! Stop scaring us!"

Sora, Kairi, and Lilith had been looking for Riku all day. They had looked all over the island, asked everyone if they had seen him, and all they had left to do was check Play Island for him. Selphie had told them that she had seen Riku take his boat there. She had tried talking to him, but he didn't seem to notice her.

"It's all my fault," Lilith said as Sora was rowing the boat the three teens were in to Play Island, "If I hadn't…and know…" She shuddered violently. Kairi immediately hugged Lilith.

"Why is it your fault?" Sora asked. He and Kairi had kept asking what had happened, but Lilith hadn't said a word. She shook her head, as to say 'I'm not going to tell'.

The sun was setting as they reached the dock on Play Island. Sure enough, Riku's boat was there. They decided to search the island. By nightfall, they had found nothing, and the wind was starting to pick up. Black storm clouds thundered overhead.

"We should get home," Kairi said, "Maybe Riku has already gone back on his own."

"No; his boat is still here, and it's a long swim from the main island," Sora said, "Besides, he'll come back home soon. There's no way he'd stay out on a night like this."

"No!" Lilith said, "I'm not giving up now! I caused this, and I'm gonna make sure things turn out right! Let's search the island one more time!" And with that, Lilith ran off to the cove to look for Riku. She couldn't hear Sora and Kairi yelling to her to come back because of the wind, and rain had started to fall. She searched every area of the cove, but found no one. When she came back to the main beach, she didn't see Sora or Kairi, but she did see movement over by that secret place the others had shown her earlier on in the week. She yelled for whoever it was to stop, and she ran in after them.

"Dang, talk about creepy," She said aloud as she stepped into the main chamber with the freaky door. She then spotted something by the door that she hadn't seen the last time she was here.

A white chalk picture had been drawn in the previously blank rock next to the door. It was highly detailed and really well-drawn. Lilith went closer to it to get a better view in the slight dimness. It looked similar to the drawing of the two heads on the other side of the door that Sora told her that he and Kairi had drawn, only the heads were the same style on this picture. It had a boy and a girl. The boy was holding a star-thing to the girl, and the girl was blushing. Only after seeing dark residue under the drawing did she figure out who the people in the drawing were, who had drawn it, and what it meant. She gasped and turned cherry red.

_Riku…Riku LIKES me? Could he really? And, _she took a closer look at the dark liquid smeared at the bottom of the picture, _Did he do it again, after I told him not to?_

…_Oh man, Riku…where are you…I think I like you, too…don't you DARE do what I think you're going to do!_

As Lilith turned to leave the secret place, she came face-to-face…with Riku. His eyes were covered by his bangs, and his wrists dripped bright vermillion onto the dirt floor. She could see silent tears roll down his face.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I should have told you…I should have told all of you…" He started shaking, and Lilith could tell that the blood loss was already taking affect. She hugged him gently and rubbed his back, trying to comfort him.

"It's okay," Lilith said, trying to hold back tears, "I forgive you. You have to tell Sora and Kairi about this when we get back, though, okay?" Riku was about to answer until he saw something behind Lilith. He gasped and tore away from Lilith, shaking his head in disbelief.

"N…no…" He said, his voice almost a whisper. Lilith gave him her 'WTF' look, and turned to what he was looking at: the door. It was giving off an evil-ish aura with a dark purple color. Lilith looked at Riku's face and gasped. His face was completely white, and his eyes were wide in shock.

"Lilith, you have to leave. Now," He said as calmly as he could, "The darkness is trying to come back. Go get Sora. Now." Lilith shook her head in clear protest.

"No way!" She said, "I won't leave you like this; you're coming, too!" She grabbed his arm and pulled, but he wouldn't budge. She let go of his arm and looked towards the ground.

"Fine," she said, but just as she was about to leave, the door swung open, and a strong gust of wind blew out of it. The gust pushed Riku towards Lilith. She held her arms out to catch Riku, but at the moment of impact…Riku disappeared. Lilith gasped in surprise as the wind blew her out of the secret place. She landed face-up onto the beach and saw a big, glowing, purple sphere of energy with an orange core over the whole island. She got up and saw Sora and Kairi staring up at it. Sora looked determined, while fear was written all over Kairi's face. Lilith ran towards them.

"Guys, what's happening?" Lilith asked. Sora tore his gaze form the orb.

"We're in big trouble," Sora said, "Destiny Islands is about to be destroyed by the darkness. We have to find some way to leave." Lilith stomped her foot in protest.

"We can't," she said, "I found Riku, but he disappeared! We have to find him!" Sora blinked in surprise.

"If he's disappeared," Sora explained, "He's already left. We've gotta go, too…I just have no idea how…last time I left," he pointed to the orb in the sky, "I got sucked into something like that." Kairi whimpered next to Sora.

"Oh, how are we going to get away?" She said, her voice cracking with sadness. Lilith gritted her teeth.

"Man, if only Helena were here," She said, "She can make portals! With them we could leave!"

"Someone say my name?"

Lilith spun around quickly to see Helena standing a few feet away from her. She looked exactly like she did from Lilith's dream. Lilith ran over to Helena and squeezed her in a gianormus hug. Helena smiled at her friend's quick mood swings.

"How did you get here, portal?" Lilith asked. Helena nodded and looked at Sora and Kairi. She broke free of Lilith's hug and went towards them. She then bowed respectfully. Sora and Kairi sweat-dropped, while Lilith once again did her 'WTF' look.

"Pleasure to meet you, Keyblade Master and Princess of Heart," Helena said, rising from her bow, "I must now take you somewhere else, kay?" Sora and Kairi, weirded out by Helena's mix of formality and casualness, nodded slowly. Helena beamed and made a portal.

"Go through the portal and wait for me when you get to the other side, no matter what," Helena said, her voice serious. Sora and Kairi nodded and went through the portal. Lilith was about to got too, but Helena put her hand out.

"Lil," Helena said, "You've still go business here. Don't worry; we'll all end up on the same world. I'll look for you." And with that, Helena walked through the portal. Lilith ran towards the portal as it disappeared, asking what kind of business she had left. Once the portal was gone, though, a large black blob replaced it. Out of it rose the bat-thing Lilith had fought in her dream.

"Okay, what the heck is going on? You were just a dream! You're not…wait…if you're real…that means…"

_That means everything my mother said was true…and that…I can do everything I did in the dream!_

Lilith held out her right hand and felt the Key Staff materialize. She got in a battle-stance.

"You're going down this time. There's nothing here to take me away, make my staff disappear…nothing. So…you're dead."

Lilith let out a battle cry as she ruthlessly attacked the beast. It was basically the same pattern, except the monster could now stay in the air for longer periods of time, and he could shoot beams of energy that would follow Lilith for a short period of time. She slashed, hacked, and smacked away at the monster's back. The usual process kept going on and on and on until Lilith hit it one last time. Sensing its low energy, the creature started to fly towards the giant orb in the sky. As it went in, parts of the ground started to float up to it as well. Lilith tried to hold on to a piece of the dock, but she was pulled by a powerful gust of wind towards the purple and orange orb, and then…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Ak! Was that bad? Was Riku too OOC? I hope it was good; I enjoyed writing the end part where Sora and Kairi were weirded out by Helena. I hoped you liked it!

Remember that reviewers get a digital cookie! Oh, and guess what: Monday is my last exam day, and then…NO MORE SCHOOL! WHOO HOO!

Ja Ne! -AnimeDutchess

P.S.: I (hopefully) made up another Xanga name for Riku! It kinda sucks, but I like it! Do you guys like it?


	8. Welcome to Traverse Town

_**Kingdom Hearts: Intertwined Souls**_

By AnimeDutchess

_**Chapter 8: Welcome to Traverse Town**_

A/N: Yayness! School is over! Whoohoo!

Talk Back:

Emmy19: Heh! You'll find out eventually! Glad you like the story!

BLACKSHEEEP: Hey, don't worry if you don't know most of the stuff, no big deal! Glad you like the story!

Jupiter-Lightning: Oh, thanks. I hoped Riku wasn't too OOC!

Lady Sonora the Black-Rose: Thanks! You're welcome!

jeffiswrongC: Oh…damn! Well, I really don't understand what you mean, but I'll try to write better! Glad you like the story!

Get ready for my brand of fanfiction goodness! Enjoy!

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Donald, Goofy, Navi, and (because he decided to sneak into the Gummi Ship and tag along) Pluto had just arrived in the First District of Traverse Town. As they walked towards the steps, Goofy looked up.

"Hey, Donald," he said, "Lookit! A star's going out!" Donald looked up and gasped. Sure enough, one of the stars in the sky shone brightly before blinking out of existence. Navi also looked up, slightly shocked.

"We ought to hurry, then!" She exclaimed. The others nodded and started to walk up the steps. Donald crossed his arms in slight annoyance.

"How the heck are we going to find the Key Staff Wielder?" He asked to no one. Goofy, being the ever-optimistic, spoke up.

"Aw, cheer up, Donald. I'm sure Leon will know where to look. Heck, maybe Sora's here, too!" Donald shrugged at his friend's comment.

"Maybe. But don't get your hopes up."

"You guys seem to really like to talk about this Sora kid," Navi interjected, "I hope I can meet him!" Donald and Goofy sighed at Navi's excitement. She had really annoyed them the whole trip to Traverse Town. As Navi ranted on and Donald and Goofy tried not to go crazy, Pluto sniffed around. He quickly ran towards one of Traverse Town's many alleyways. Goofy noticed the dog's focus of attention.

"Hey, guys, where's Pluto going?"

"Don't worry about it, Goofy. He probably wants to see something over there."

"But wouldn't that concern us?"

As Donald and Goofy argued and walked on, Navi hung back.

"Pluto, c'mon," she shouted, "We haven't gotten all day…or night…or whatever you call it here…" She zipped off to Donald and Goofy. Pluto, meanwhile, had found something that gave him the slight feeling of deja-vu…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Uhh…"

Lilith moaned as she woke up. She felt like she got hit with a bolder seven times on the head. She rubbed her eyes and blinked. She was staring at a rather large yellow dog.

"Uh…what a weird dream this is…" she said, expecting to wake up in the real world where yesterday never happened, and that she was still in Riku's arms, and that she could make sure it would be a good day. She quickly shut her eyes, waiting to wake up.

The dog, however, had other plans. It pounced on her and licked her face a few times. She quickly shoved the dog off of her and wiped the dog drool away with her sleeve.

"Hey," she said, annoyed, "Cut it out! That hurt…wait, that hurt?" She opened her eyes. The dog was still there, wagging its tail and looking at her with a dopey doggy grin. She stood up (albeit wobbly) and looked around. She seemed to be in an alleyway, the buildings around her made of red bricks, a couple boxes next to her, and posters on a broken rotting fence next to her. She looked towards the sky and gasped; it was night, and there were so many stars! She then kneeled down to the dog's level.

"Say, boy," She said, feeling silly talking to a dog, "Where and what is this place?" The dog perked up one of its ears and ran off. Lilith got up and reached her hand in the direction the dog was going in.

"Wait!" she shouted. She ran after the dog and arrived in what looked to be like a town square. A few people and a couple strange teddy bears with wings and poof-balls on their heads walked around, but there was no sign of the dog. Lilith was too preoccupied with looking around to notice.

"Am…am I in another world?" she asked quietly. She then turned around and noticed the big building behind her. A big sign that said 'Accessory Shop' hung over the door. Lilith decided to check inside.

_After all,_ she thought, _there has to be someone who's seen the others if they're here, and what better place to find people than a shop?_

Lilith entered the shop, but her spirits immediately fell when she only saw the shopkeeper inside. His back was turned to her. Upon hearing the door close, though, he turned around.

"How can I help…" he started, but his gaze fell on Lilith, "Aw, it's only a kid." Lilith narrowed her eyes in slight annoyance. There was no way that anyone could say that she was a kid; she'd probably been a statue so long that she was well over 100 years old! Of course, she didn't even know how long she'd been like that, but that didn't matter.

"I am not a kid! My name is Lilith!" She said. The man held his hands up.

"Okay, okay, easy Lilith. So, what's wrong? You seem kinda down."

"Uhm…well…" Lilith felt uneasy spilling part of her story to a stranger, but he didn't seem like an enemy. She quickly told him how she had got here and who she was looking for.

"Well, missy," he said, "This ain't the little island you were on. This is Traverse Town." Lilith's eyes widened.

"So, mister, is this another world?" She asked innocently. The man sweat-dropped.

"I'm not a mister," he said, trying not to blow up at the girl, "The name's Cid. Anyway, I guess you could say that, yeah." Lilith gasped in surprise.

"How cool!" she exclaimed. Cid snickered at Lilith's giddiness.

"Well, good luck with finding your friends. If you need help, come to me. I'll look out for ya." Lilith grinned, said a quick 'thank you', and went out of the store. Cid chucked and pulled out a cell phone. He quickly dialed a number and held the phone to his face.

"Hey, Leon? I think I found her…yeah, she's probably gonna be looking around town…yeah, swing by the First District and…okay…yeah, she knows them…she's looking for them…tell them to keep a low profile…Aerith find those guys from…yeah? Good. Well, see ya."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lilith sighed as she came back into the First District via the Third District door. She'd looked all over town and asked everyone she found, but no one had seen Sora, Kairi, Helena, or Riku. Lilith was especially worried about Riku. He had been really shook up when she saw him last. She slowly walked back to the Accessory shop. Cid looked at her as she came in.

"Find them?" he asked. Lilith shook her head no and plopped down on the couch. She sighed again.

"I asked everyone in town and looked in every building. No one has seen them." She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling so small, alone, and helpless.

"Hey, cheer up. You'll find them."

Lilith looked up at Cid and smiled. "Thanks," she said, trying to sound more light-hearted. A strange ringing sound then filled the room. Cid quickly pulled out his cell phone. Lilith was amazed by how technology had improved, and she wondered if they had such small phones on Destiny Islands.

"Hello?" Cid said, "Um, yeah, uh, the, uh, shipment of, uhm," he then looked towards Lilith, "Energy Bangles is coming today…yeah…yeah, just wait there and the delivery girl will come with them…yeah, girl…yeah, she's…yup. Okay, great doing business with you but I've got a customer. Bye." Cid quickly hung up his cell phone.

"Sorry, Lilith," he said, pocketing his cell phone, "but hey, this guy has been nagging me all week for those Energy Bangles, and the delivery girls have all been sick, but the company called and said that one of them was in, so…you understand, right?"

She did, and she nodded her head. Cid smiled nervously. Lilith got up and headed for the door.

"Well," she said, "good luck with your client. Bye!" She opened the door and walked out. As she was heading for the steps, she felt…something...

Lilith spun around, the Key Staff materializing in her hands. She could only see the silhouette of a tall man with a really big sword.

"So…you are the one with the Key Staff…" the man said. Lilith narrowed her eyes and pointed the key teeth end towards the man.

"Who are you and why do you want me?" Lilith demanded. The man started to walk towards her.

"I don't think that's important," he said, "But what is important is that you come with me." Lilith gasped and got into a battle-stance.

"No way! I don't trust you!" She said, gritting her teeth. The man sighed and lifted his sword over his shoulder. He walked towards Lilith, more of his features being revealed. He had longish brow hair, steel gray eyes, and he wore all black. His big sword seemed to be the cross between a sword and a gun.

"Fine, then…have it your way."

He swung the sword towards Lilith. She jumped up and onto the sword. As she balanced on it, the man waved it around to try and get her to fall down, but it was no use. Lilith ran up the sword and swung her staff towards the man. Unfortunately, the man tilted the sword and she fell off before the staff came in contact with his head. Lilith landed on her butt and growled in a low voice. She quickly sprang up and aimed her staff at him. With a shout of "Fire!", a ball of flames flew towards the man. He quickly blocked it with his sword. The gun part of the sword then started to glow a red-ish light. Lilith squealed and dodged the fireball-like bullet as it streaked towards her.

_This,_ she thought, _will be harder than expected…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Lilith and the man had been fighting for almost an hour. Weapons had collided, magic had been used, shots had been fired, and both of the fighters were worn out and beat up. As they faced each other in the center of the First District (which, amazingly, had no people there during the whole fight), they exchanged glares and breathed heavily, both in battle-stances. The man then fell to one knee. Lilith smirked and walked over to him, keeping the key teeth end of her Key Staff pointing towards him.

"Now," she said, "will you leave me alone?" The man looked up at her and glared. He then pushed Lilith away a few feet using the flat end of his sword. He stood up quickly.

"Yuffie! Now!" He shouted. Lilith gave him her 'WTF' look before she felt something strike the side of her neck. She took whatever it was out of her neck and looked at it. It was a hollow dart, and Lilith suspected it was filled with either a poison or a sleeping draught. She glared at the man.

"You dirty cheater…" She said, and then she slumped to the ground, the world going dark.

The man sighed and slung his sword over his shoulder. _She's tougher than she looks…a lot tougher…_ he thought, panting.

"Jeez, Leon, you're getting old."

The man turned around to see a young woman standing behind him. She had short, blackish-brow hair, purple eyes, and was wearing a revealing outfit.

"Am not," The man protested. The woman giggled and went over to Lilith, checking her pulse.

"Strange, isn't it? Almost all the people who have to save the worlds are just kids," The woman said. The man nodded in agreement.

"The fact that she's awakened can only mean that things are gonna get bad. Really bad."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Donald, Goofy, and Navi were walking in the back alleyway in the Second District. Navi was shaking, but Donald and Goofy were perfectly fine. Pluto was being his usual doggy self.

"I-it's kinda creepy here," Navi said, "Are you guys s-sure we'll find this Leon guy somewhere around here?"

"Positive," Goofy said, "You don't haveta be scared, Navi…though I will admit that this place gives me the creeps." Donald huffed at Goofy's remark.

"Scared? Phooey! There's nothing to be scared of!" he said. He then felt a hand tap his shoulder. He screamed, jumped in the air, and Goofy caught him. They all looked at their mysterious stalker.

"I'm not that scary, am I?" Asked a gentle voice. The voice was owned by a young woman. She wore a pink dress, and her brown, curly-ish hair was tied with a pink bandana, then braided, then tied with a pink hair tie. Her green eyes shone with innocence. Donald jumped down from Goofy's arms.

"Sorry, Aerith," Donald said, "I'm just jumpy. Do you know where Leon is?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Lilith shook her head a few times. Everything around her was so blurry, and she felt kind of hung-overish. She rubbed her eyes and blinked them, sat up, and looked at her immediate surroundings. She was in a room, and was on a bed. She looked to the left of the bed and gasped.

There stood Riku, perfectly fine. He was slightly blurry, but Lilith only shrugged that off as the effects of whatever was in that dart. He smiled.

"Feel better?" he asked. Lilith nodded.

"How about you? You okay? Have you found the others yet?"

"Yeah…and…I'm really sorry, but…"

"But what?"

"We…haven't found Riku yet."

"Huh?" Lilith said in shock, "But how can you be looking for yourself? You're standing right in front of me!" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Lilith, c'mon, be serious," Riku said, his voice changing, "It's me; Sora. Are you still out of it?" There was a flash of light, and Riku turned into a concerned Sora. Lilith fell back onto the bed in shock.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed. Sora chuckled and felt Lilith's forehead.

"Do you have a fever or something? I look nothing like Riku," He said, grinning good-naturedly. Lilith smiled and laughed weakly. Sora then took his hand off of Lilith's forehead.

"D'you want to see the others?" He asked. Lilith nodded. He then went over to the room's door and opened it, motioning the people on the other side to come in. Kairi and Helena came in, both of them going immediately to Lilith and checking to see if she was okay. Lilith only barely heard others come in, since Kairi and Helena were fawning over her. Once they moved away, Lilith saw two other people. One was a woman who seemed to be in her twenties; dark hair, purple eyes, and an active yet revealing outfit. The other was the man Lilith had fought in the First District. She raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, mister, why did you cheat before?" She asked. The man stiffened at being called 'mister'.

"Don't call me that," he said, "my name is-"

"His name is Squall!" The woman interjected. The man gave the woman a glare.

"It's Leon," he said, "And I didn't cheat," he looked back at Lilith, "You didn't come willingly, and Miss Hyper-Ninja-Girl over here and I needed to talk to all of you." The woman, not seeming to be offended by Leon's comment, walked over to Lilith and sat next to her on the bed.

"Yuffie's the name. Nice to meetcha!" she said. Lilith smiled at Yuffie's enthusiasm. She then frowned.

"But wait," she said, "I'm still confused. Do you guys," Lilith pointed to Sora and Kairi, "Know them?" Lilith pointed to Yuffie and Leon. Sora nodded.

"And what do you have to talk to us about?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Okay," Aerith said, "Since you're here, it can only mean that you're looking for the king, right?"

"Yeah," Donald said. Goofy nodded in agreement.

"Yup," Goofy said, "We found a strange letter from him in a book Donald was reading. It told us to look for some person with a staff shaped like a key."

"That's the Key Staff," Aerith explained, "And it's needed once again to seal the next threat of darkness."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Once again? You mean the Key Staff has been used before?" Sora asked. Leon nodded.

"According to legend," Yuffie explained, "The Key Staff was made by the creators of the Keyblade. It was sort of a prototype. It could seal darkness and keyholes, but it could also use extremely powerful magic and unlock the heart of everything that had a heart. It also seemed to be able to distinguish good and evil. Since the Key Staff is so similar to the Keyblade, it too was used in the battles before time against the darkness. It was wielded by a family of renegade demons. They sealed the darkness-and themselves-in what we call 'Hell'."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"I still don't get it," Navi said, "So we're looking for a demon? How the heck do we find a demon?"

"It's easier than you think," Aerith said, "From when the demons sealed themselves into Hell until now, there have only been three demons that have come out. We have reason to believe that one of them is the Key Staff Wielder. And that means that the Heartless will come back."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Not the Heartless again!" Kairi exclaimed. Leon nodded.

"Demons are pure darkness," He said, "Their darkness is like a beacon for Heartless. It surprises me that you," Leon looked in Lilith's direction, "haven't been attacked by a horde of them yet. The fact that you are a demon and that you wield the Key Staff should make us swimming in Heartless right now."

"Okay, that much I get," Lilith said, "but I'm just wondering what this new threat of darkness is. And how did you know I was a demon?"

"Uh, you wield the Key Staff maybe, Lil?"

"Helena…shut up."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"We don't know. All that we know is that it's working with Ansem."

"What?" Donald exclaimed, "Ansem is back?"

"But I thought he was dead," Goofy said, "I could've sworn he died…"

"We'll worry about that later," Aerith said.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Why is Ansem working with this new darkness?" Sora asked. Yuffie and Leon both shrugged.

"We dunno," Yuffie said, "He's either looking for revenge on you, or he wants the worlds to be consumed by darkness, or both. Heck, there might be even more motives, or he doesn't even have those first motives."

"All that matters," Leon said, "Is for you guys to go around sealing worlds again. Other worlds. As in the ones you didn't seal already, Sora." Leon smirked as he answered the question Sora was about to ask ("Will we have to go around resealing worlds?"). The others laughed at Sora as he pouted in annoyance.

"Well," Leon said, "We should join the others. Yuffie, give me the key to the other room…Yuffie?" Yuffie was staring at one corner of the room. All the others looked at what she was staring at. Everyone in that room could see the dark energy swirling into a sort of portal. Something tumbled out of it; it looked like…

"Soldier Heartless!" Sora exclaimed. Kairi screamed in fear and hid behind her boyfriend. Yuffie sprang off the bed and ran towards the other door, key in hand.

"I'll warn the others," Yuffie said to Leon. He nodded and pulled out his GunBlade. As Yuffie scrambled to unlock and open the door, Helena unsheathed her two swords, the Keyblade appeared in Sora's hands, and Lilith sprang off the bed and the Key Staff appeared in her hands. All the fighters got into a battle-stance. Once Yuffie unlocked the door, she grabbed Kairi by the wrist, swung the door open, and ran into the room where Aerith and the others were in. The door banged off of the wall and closed. Yuffie and Kairi quickly informed Aerith, Donald, Goofy, and Navi about the Heartless attack. Donald, Goofy, and Navi quickly ran out of the room in search of Heartless, while Aerith and Kairi went to find a safe place to hide, Yuffie protecting them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

The Soldier Heartless was flung out the hotel room's window, the fighters jumping out after it. The Heartless quickly disappeared, and more Heartless appeared (a mix of Shadows and Soldiers) to take their fallen comrade's place. They started to advance on the fighters.

"Don't bother with these," Leon shouted, "Split up and find the leader!" He then went into the thicket of Heartless.

"Alright," Helena shouted over the cries of fallen Heartless, "Sora, you and Lil go to the Third District. I'll check the Second." Helena then made a mad dash for the door to the Second District, making short work of any Heartless in her way. Lilith quickly grabbed Sora's wrist and dragged him towards the door to the Second District.

"You heard her," She shouted, "We go to the Third District!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lilith had dragged Sora to the Third District. They had fought hordes of Heartless along the way, and they had finally gotten to the big area that looked somewhat like a town square. Lilith made the Key Staff disappear when she didn't spot any Heartless, as did Sora with the Keyblade.

"Something doesn't feel right," Lilith said, looking around.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Sora agreed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Donald, Goofy, and Navi were on a balcony high above the Third District, looking for Heartless. Goofy looked down over the balcony's edge. He could've sworn he saw two people, one of them looking exactly like Sora…

Goofy then heard a strange sound (something like a Heartless appearing) behind him. He turned around…and there were two Soldier Heartless behind him. He yelped in surprise and put his shield up. Donald and Navi also noticed the Heartless.

"So these are a different kind of H-heartless?" Navi asked nervously. Donald nodded.

"C'mon," Donald said, "These are just weaklings! Let's get 'em, Goofy!"

Donald and Goofy ended up being pushed off the balcony. Navi zipped after them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lilith looked up; she could've sworn she heard someone screaming. She saw a duck-person, a dog-person, and a ball of light headed right towards her and Sora!

"Sora, look out!" Lilith yelled, but it was too late. The duck-person and the dog-person landed right on top of her and Sora.

"Uh, okay…that was weird…" Lilith said as the two strange beings got off of them. Sora got up and helped Lilith up as the two creatures got up as well. They took one look at Sora…and they tackled him.

"Whoa!" Lilith cried in surprise. Sora did the same exact thing as the two creatures were hugging him.

"Sora! We've missed you so much! How've you been?" The dog-person said.

"We were hoping you'd be here," the duck person said. Lilith just stared on in complete shock and confusion. The little ball of light (which happened to have wings) floated over to the threesome.

"Oh, so this is Sora, huh?" The ball of light said in a feminine voice. Lilith rubbed her eyes and blinked.

"Uh, not to be rude or anything," Lilith said to everyone else, "But what just happened?"

Just then, the ground started to shake. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around, watching thick, long pillars block their escape routes. Lilith looked up out of curiosity and saw something falling towards her…again…

"Look out!" She yelled, and this time everyone got away in time as the big, bat-like creature from Lilith's dream crashed into the ground. It got up, and then charged at Lilith. She quickly made the Key Staff appear in her hands. She didn't hear three astonished gasps as she ran towards the creature.

"Dammit, you never give up!" She yelled, attacking its back. Navi went to the sidelines and yelled helpful hints to the fighters as the other three joined the fray of attacking the creature's back. The creature pretty much followed the same battle strategy as before, only it seemed to have more stamina. The fight was quickly finished, though, because four fighters dealt more damage together than one can alone. The creature, sensing its lower-than-the-last-time-he-fought-Lilith stats, flew up and away from this world. The pillars disappeared, and from behind them came Helena, Kairi, Aerith, Yuffie, and Leon. The two creatures and the ball of light quickly went over to them to get themselves acquainted and to say hello to more friends. Lilith went over to Sora.

"You know those two?" She asked. Sora nodded. Lilith sighed in relief.

"Now, if only someone would explain to me what the heck just happened and what's going on…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Oh, so you guys were looking for us. I get it now…"

"They have also been seeking the Key Staff Wielder."

"Yeah, and we've been keeping an eye out for you too, Sora!"

"Thanks, guys."

Everyone had explained everything to Lilith. She was no longer confused, and was very grateful for that. As she was still thinking about how bizarre things had become, Goofy (who she still didn't know the name of) spoke up.

"So, why don't you guys," He looked towards Sora and Lilith, "Come with us? We can go to other worlds on the Gummi Ship! It'll be just like old times!" Sora nodded in agreement.

"Wait," Lilith said. The others turned to her, listening.

"Well…I will go with you…but on two conditions. One: We find Riku."

"I thought he was with you guys," Goofy said, "Where is he?"

"We don't know," Sora said, "Lilith said he disappeared the night we came here."

"Well, of course we'll help you look for him! We'll probably find him, anyway!" Donald said. Lilith immediately looked happier. Goofy kneeled down to Donald's height.

"Uh, are you sure Donald?" Goofy whispered.

"Nope," Donald (who's name Lilith didn't know either) whispered back, "But we need her to come with us to help us find King Mickey. Besides, we ended up helping Sora find Riku and Kairi last time, right? Now we just have to bump into Riku again."

"Oooooooh…okay." Goofy stood up again. Lilith cleared her throat as to tell the others that she was ready to speak again.

"Two," she said, "I want Helena and Kairi to come."

Helena gasped, then shook her head modestly while Kairi stood there, shocked.

"Sure! It's lucky that we brought the Gummi Ship with six seats then!" Goofy said before Donald could input his opinion.

"But…I can't even fight…" Kairi said. Sora went over to Kairi.

"Hey, no biggie. I'll teach you how to use magic," Sora said. Donald then ran over to the couple, seething.

"No way! If anyone's going to teach anyone else magic, it'll be me!" Donald exclaimed. Sora and Kairi both held back laughter.

"Okay, you'll teach me magic then," Kairi said. Donald smiled smugly at Sora, who just rolled his eyes.

"So…now that that's settled…who the heck are you three?"

Donald, Goofy, and Navi quickly turned to Lilith.

"I'm Donald Duck!"

"The name's Goofy!"

"Navi the Fairy, at your service!"

"Kay, then. I'm Lilith, and it's very nice to meet all of you!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

'Our Lady' watched the group of six using her hologram magic as they talked and walked to their 'Gummi Ship'. She was still wearing her cape, but the hood was down. She glared at the hologram of Lilith; it seemed so happy, so carefree, so…

"Horribly disgusting," 'Our Lady' said aloud. She then heard the door behind her close. She twirled around to see a demon-girl. The newcomer had sea-green hair down to the floor, and amethyst eyes that reflected her emotions perfectly. She was at least a foot taller than 'Our Lady', and she wore a dark turquoise skort (skirt and shorts combined) with a matching strapless tank-top and matching Mary Jane shoes. Her bat-like wings and devil-like tail were the same color as her hair, and the three jewels on her forehead were the same color as her eyes. She had fangs and claws.

"My Lady," The girl said, immediately bowing, "I have searched the premises. I have not found the one you are seeking." 'Our Lady' growled in frustration, but she quickly calmed down.

"I'm sure we will find him soon, My Lady," The girl said, "As we speak, your other disciples are searching their worlds. I am sure that soon, your great plan will be put into action." 'Our Lady' smirked evilly.

"Well put, apprentice. Now, come. I must show you something." 'Our Lady' motioned at the hologram. The girl stepped forward and looked at it. Her face softened and her eyes clouded with confusion when she saw Lilith.

"My Lady," the girl said, "The girl in black looks so familiar…who is she?" 'Our Lady' narrowed her black, cold eyes at the hologram.

"Her identity does not matter now," 'Our Lady' said, "You will know her soon enough. Now, why don't you go train with Disciple Ansem?" The girl nodded and ran out of the room. 'Our Lady' smirked at the hologram.

"Soon, Lil…soon…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lilith turned to look at Traverse Town before she would go throught the world exit. She and the others had stocked up on plenty of items, and they had all said good-bye to Yuffie, Leon, Aerith, and (because he came) Cid. She looked around at the town.

_It's insane,_ she thought, looking at the town, _I'm about to go to different worlds and stuff. It's…what I've wanted for so long…So why am I not happy?_

Sora popped out from the other side of the world exit door to see what was taking Lilith so long.

"What's up with you, Lilith?" Sora asked. Lilith just sighed and turned to Sora.

"I don't know…" She said. She looked up to the stars.

"Do…do you really think we can find him?" Sora looked at Lilith.

"Of course we will. Don't be so pessimistic. It's not like you. Lilith looked at Sora with a sad face.

"Yeah…you're right. What **AM** I doing moping around anyway? I've wanted to see other worlds since I was thirteen! I'm not going to let anything stop me!" Sora laughed at Lilith's sudden mood swing.

"That's the spirit," He said, grabbing Lilith's arm and dragging her to the world exit, "Now, let's go!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Well, I don't think this chapter came out that well except for the end. What do you guys think? I really think I made this too confusing. I really hope you guys liked this. Well, review and you get a digital cookie! Ja Ne! - AnimeDutchess


	9. Hijinks on the Gummi Ship 1

_**Kingdom Hearts: Intertwined Souls**_

By AnimeDutchess

_**Chapter 9: Hi-jinks on the Gummi Ship 1**_

A/N: You see the '1'? That means more hi-jinks on the Gummi Ship! Yeah, I decided that whenever the Gummi Ship is used to go to a new world (new world ONLY!), the characters will do something funny! It might be lame, but I think it's awesome!

Talk Back:

jeffiswrongC: Thanks! Don't worry, the worlds thing will be explained…as soon as I come up with a good idea for it…there are two ideas present in this chapter, though, so please tell me which one you like (I'm leaning towards the second one). You'll all find out about Riku soon, but he's not going to be corrupted! And that last chapter was kinda forced out, so I needed a basis for it.

Jupiter-Lightning: Thanks! I hoped it wasn't confusing!

Lady Sonora the Black-Rose: Thanks! Of course I'm going to keep writing!

Ready for laughs? Then enjoy!

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Wow, this thing is huge!"

"Where'd you guys get this thing?"

"Chip and Dale made it for us!"

"It's mostly used for transportation, but it's well equipped for fighting."

Everyone was gawking at the inside of the Gummi Ship named _Hornbeam_. It had two floors: the piloting deck and the living deck. The piloting deck had all the things needed for flying the _Hornbeam_ and for firing the lasers, along with six seats so everyone could sit down. It also had a bathroom and an elevator that could fit three people at a time. The living deck below the piloting deck had two bathrooms, a kitchen/dining room, three two-person bedrooms, and a one-person bedroom.

"Now," Donald said, "We should pick bedrooms and shifts for flying the Gummi Ship. Since we don't want any hanky-panky between-"

"Wait," Sora said, "What's hanky-panky?"

"…It's sex, Sora," Donald explained, rolling his eyes.

"Ohhhhh…between who?"

"You and Kairi, dumbass," Helena said, "You guys were swapping spit every fifteen minutes when I brought you to Traverse Town! How the heck do you expect us to trust you guys in a room alone?"

"That is SO biased!" Kairi yelled, obviously pissed. "Just because we kiss doesn't mean we wanna go around screwing like rabbits!"

"…O-kay…didn't need to know that…" Lilith said, sweat-dropping.

"ANYWAY," Donald said, "Before we get even more off-topic, here's how things go. Goofy, you and Sora will share a room. Lilith and Helena, you guys will share a room. Since I'M teaching Kairi magic, she'll stay with me." Kairi mumbled a "Fine" while everyone else nodded their heads, having nothing against the room arrangements.

"What about shifts?" Helena asked.

"Well," Donald said, "We really only need two people to operate the Gummi Ship. Goofy, Sora and I can already operate it, so we'll teach you girls to fly it, too."

"Yeah," Sora said, "It's really easy!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

After the girls went through Gummi Ship Piloting 101, they quickly made the flight schedule: Donald and Goofy, Sora and Kairi, and Lilith and Helena in that order. Right after that, it was time to blast off. Everyone sat in a chair and bucked up.

"Can we do a countdown?" Sora asked.

"No," Donald said, pushing a few buttons.

"Aw, come on, please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"FINE!"

"Yay!" Sora shouted. "Countdown initiated! Five seconds until blastoff!"

"Five!" Kairi shouted.

"Four!" Goofy yelled.

"…Three." Donald said.

"Two!" Lilith shouted.

"One!" Sora exclaimed.

"BLAST OFF!"

The launch pad launched the_ Hornbeam_ out into space. Everyone held on tightly and gazed out the gigantic window-like dome that surrounded them.

"This is…amazing…" Lilith said, looking at all the stars. Helena looked at Lilith and giggled softly at her amazement.

"Hey," Sora said suddenly, "I probably should have asked this before, but why don't you guys think we have to reseal the other worlds?" Helena looked over to Sora.

"Well, I've got a theory," Helena said, "but keep in mind that it's probably not even possible." The others leaned over to Helena, eager to hear her theory.

"Well, it's possible that once a world is sealed, it never has to be resealed. Or it might have to be resealed someday, but not in this time period or something like that. Make any sense?" The others thought about it, then nodded.

"So…how long do you guys think this trip to a world will take?" Kairi asked.

"Hmm…that's a good question."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

It had been an hour and a half since takeoff, and everyone was bored. Donald and Goofy were still flying the _Hornbeam _and searching for a world, so the others went to the living deck to find something to do. They had only found a deck of playing cards and directions for playing poker, so they decided to do that. They were using buttons they found in one of the kitchen drawers instead of playing chips, and Sora was winning.

"Dammit, I fold!" Lilith said, slapping her cards on the kitchen table. She had been pissed that she had felt cocky enough to put all her buttons in the pot before she even got her hand. Kairi folded, too; she had done the same exact thing Lilith had done.

"I didn't even get a pair!" She whined, frowning. Sora rubbed Kairi's shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Kairi. When I win, I'll share my buttons with you," He said, showing off his trademark goofy grin. Helena rolled her eyes.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Sora," she said, "We've still got to play. Since you're feeling so confident, how about this one last hand for the whole game?" Helena pushed all her buttons into the center of the table.

"Alright," Sora agreed, pushing all his buttons into the pot, "Since YOU seem to be so high and mighty, how about we make this a little more interesting?"

"Sounds good," the angel said, raising an eyebrow, "How about…loser has to take the winner's first driving shift?"

"You're on," the brunette said, "But I've gotta warn you," He laid his cards face-up on the table, "I've got a good hand." Sora had three aces.

"Beat that," He said, smirking triumphantly.

"Okay, I will."

Helena laid her cards face-up. The other three teens gasped. Helena had gotten a Royal Flush; a ten, a jack, a king, a queen, and an ace all in the suit of hearts. Helena crossed her arms in front of her. Sora stammered.

"But…but…but…"

"But nothing," Helena said, "I win, you lose." She slid the buttons over to her side. "Enjoy driving a Gummi ship for two straight shifts."

"Hey, wait," Lilith said, raising an eyebrow, "Helena, did you make that bet to get out of driving the ship with me?" Lilith immediately wanted to start crying; that was rather cruel of her best friend. Helena immediately spotted Lilith's sadness and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"'Course not," Helena said. She leaned over and whispered in Lilith's ear. "I just want you and Sora to become better friends, since you'll be working together and all." Lilith mouthed an 'Oh' and immediately cheered up. The ship then suddenly jerked, sending playing cards, buttons, and teens onto the floor.

"Whoa, what happened?" Kairi asked, getting up shakily.

"I don't know, but we better get up to the piloting deck," Sora said.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Once everyone had gotten to the piloting deck (everyone going in twos; Sora and Kairi managed to sneak a few chaste kisses), they raced towards Donald and Goofy. The two were making quick work of a few heartless ships blocking their way. Once the last ship had been blown to bits, everyone could see a world in front of them. It looked completely normal, except…

"Is that a…'T'…sticking out of the world?" Lilith asked, noticing the giant letter on one of the continents.

"Looks like it," Goofy said. Navi then appeared from out of Goofy's hat.

"Ahh, that was a good nap," she said. She looked out at the 'T' on the world.

"Whoa! Is this planet all about the alphabet?" She asked.

"I don't think so," Helena said, squinting her eyes at the other continents, "If it was, wouldn't there be other letters jutting out of the world?" Everyone else nodded.

"Well," Donald said, pushing a few of the _Hornbeam_'s glowing buttons, "I think we ought to find a secluded area to land and seal this world without being noticed."

"Why can't we be noticed?" Lilith asked, "What if we need help?"

"We can't go messing around in other worlds," Goofy explained, "That would be muddling!"

"Uh, Goofy?" Donald said, one of his eyes twitching in slight annoyance.

"Yeah, Donald?"

"You mean 'meddling', right?"

"Oh yeah! Yeah, that's against the rules," Goofy explained.

"But…" Lilith said. _Wouldn't we be meddling by going to the world in the first place?_ She thought.

"No time for buts," Donald said, "everyone back to your seats and buckle up to prepare for landing!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

The sea-green haired demon girl watched the hologram of a Gummi Ship fly towards a world with a 'T' sticking out of it. She pulled out a communicator and pressed one if it's seven buttons.

"They're coming your way, Sir," the girl said, watching the hologram, "I assume you have plans for them?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," The voice on the other side said, "And you can tell this to Our Lady…I've found one of the Children of Darkness."

"The boy she's looking for?" The demon girl asked quickly.

"Unfortunately, no. I've found this world's, though." The demon girl sighed.

"At least THAT'S some progress. Complete your mission, and Our Lady will keep her end of the deal."

"Agreed."

The girl immediately shut off the communicator and tapped part of the hologram. It showed the people inside the Gummi Ship. She quickly looked at the girl in black.

"Who are you?" the demon girl asked to no one, staring at the hologram. She heard the door behind her close, and she quickly turned the hologram off. She turned around…and saw 'Our Lady' in her cloak, the hood down once again.

"What did he say?" 'Our Lady' asked the demon girl, walking towards her.

"Disciple Slade says that he has not found the boy; only the Child of Darkness of his world." 'Our Lady' sighed.

"I thought as much," she said, going over to the table where the holograms usually appeared.

"My Lady," the demon girl said, "If I may ask…since you only gave me a brief description…what does this boy look like?" 'Our Lady' smiled and tapped the table. A hologram of a boy from the chest up appeared. The demon girl gasped. The boy's hair was silver, ever so slightly below his shoulders, and looked almost feathery. He had aquamarine eyes, and his skin was unusually pale.

"He is…" the demon girl was at a loss for words.

"God-like, huh?" 'Our Lady' asked. The demon girl nodded slowly, her face slowly reddening.

"Thought you'd like him. You can have him after my plan is complete." The demon girl turned to 'Our Lady', disbelief in her eyes.

"You…you mean it?" the demon girl asked. 'Our Lady' nodded. The girl squealed in joy, but quickly calmed down, remembering that she was in the presence of her lady.

"You have more questions," 'Our Lady' said, "I can hear you think them. You can ask some of them, you know." The demon girl gasped. Never before had her lady ever been so…open with her.

"Well, My Lady," the demon girl started, "I've been wondering for the longest time…why are you helping me to get home?" 'Our Lady' chuckled softly.

"One: it ties in with my plans. Two, well…"

"Well what, My Lady?"

"Well…I was banished from my home. I missed it terribly. I then promised to myself that I would help whoever I met get home."

"Oh, My Lady, you are so noble!"

"Yes…" 'Our Lady' then faced the girl, "Now, my dear apprentice, I assume you have to train now?" The demon girl gasped and nodded, quickly dashing out the door and saying a quick "Thank you!" 'Our Lady' smirked smugly.

"It's not like I lied to her," 'Our Lady' said to herself, tapping the hologram off, "She is not ready for the truth, even if she is older than I am…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: I really don't think this chapter was as funny as I expected it to be, but hey, how good I am is up to your opinions. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Read and Review, please! Ja Ne!-AnimeDutchess

P.S.: The moral of this chapter: Buckle up when in a moving vehicle!


	10. Teen Titans, Go!

_**Kingdom Hearts: Intertwined Souls**_

By AnimeDutchess

_**Chapter Ten: Teen Titans, GO!**_

A/N: Sorry about the clichéd title. Anyway, how is everyone enjoying their summer? Mine is great, since my brother is now in camp! I WON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH HIM MONDAY THROUGH FRIDAY ALL DAY, JUST THE MORNING, LATE AFTERNOON, AND NIGHT! WH00T!

Talk Back:

jeffiswrongC: Okay, thanks! Do you mind if I use your idea about the keyholes later on in the story? And don't worry; I'll give an explanation for the Gummi Ship in a couple chapters or so! Thanks for reviewing!

Jupiter-Lightning: Thanks!

Emmy19: It's okay, and thanks! I'm glad you thought it was funny!

Yeah, well, Enjoy! Oh, and has anyone noticed how ironic it is that this is the tenth chapter and this is the first world Sora, Lilith, and co. will be sealing? Just wanted to point it out…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Land it in the trees over there!"

"No, no, land in that ditch on the beach!"

"Are you out of your mind, Sora? People go to the beach!"

"So? It's better than landing it in a park!"

"Those trees are NOT a park!"

"Actually, Helena…I see swing sets and stuff nearby…"

"….Gee, Kairi, thanks for ruining my argument…"

"Aw, be quiet, all of you! We're going to that forest over there!"

Donald and Goofy flew the _Hornbeam_ over to a large clearing in a forest nearby the city with the giant 'T' near it. The ship was then lowered slowly…slowly…

"This is taking too long!" Sora exclaimed. He quickly grabbed the controls and plopped the _Hornbeam_ into the clearing, making the ground shake.

"Oh great," Donald said, slapping his forehead with one of his hands, "Now someone will notice us for sure! Nice going, Sora!"

"Hey, it's not my fault!"

"Yes it is! You plopped the Gummi Ship down into the clearing with no regard for the rules! Now someone is sure to come to try and figure out what made the ground shake!"

"Well, it's not like we had any regard for the rules last time, Donald."

"…Thanks, Goofy, now I've lost MY argument…"

"Don't mention it!"

Donald rolled his eyes, giving a look that said 'Save-me-I'm-surrounded-by-idiots'. Lilith, Helena, and Kairi laughed. They had never seen the boys act like this before, and it was funny.

"Okay everyone, time to go! And stay hidden!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lilith was the last person to step out of the Gummi Ship. The others had already gotten comfortable: Sora and Kairi were lying on the grass, Helena and Goofy were looking around the surrounding forest, and Donald was…

"Hurry up, Lilith," Donald shouted, "I need to lock up the Gummi Ship so no one steals it!" Lilith sighed and moved out of Donald's way as he closed the door and locked it by pressing a few buttons on a keypad near the door.

"Wait, where's Navi?" Lilith asked. Navi, as if on queue, popped out of Goofy's hat.

"Someone say my name?" The fairy asked. Lilith shook her head yes.

"We just wanted to know where you were," Lilith said. Navi sighed and zipped back under Goofy's hat.

"Okay," Donald said, "Given the fact that this seems like a perfectly normal world disregarding the 'T', I think we can rest for ten minutes before we should get moving, and-"

"Wait," Lilith said. She went over to the other side of the Gummi Ship and looked at the forest on that side. She could've sworn she had heard…

"Do you guys hear that, too?" She asked. Everyone was silent as they walked over to her. Slowly, each one nodded.

"It sounds like…an engine," Sora said.

"Which means that people are already coming…" Kairi said, nervous. Everyone stared at each other.

"HIDE IN THE BUSHES!"

Everyone dove into the bushes on the side of the Gummi Ship they had been to already. They could hear the engines getting closer. As they shrunk down in the bushes, they could hear the screeching of vehicles as they stopped somewhere nearby. Muffled voices soon followed, getting louder. The group in the bush couldn't see the new group, so they figured that they couldn't be seen, either. They were right. As the voices grew louder, they could hear people walking through the underbrush of the forest until they finally heard the new group stop. Gasps arose from the new group.

"Dude," One of them said, "What the heck is this thing?"

"It's probably that spaceship people reported flying over the city," Another person said, "everyone, check it out. See if any aliens are on board."

Donald almost screamed 'ALIENS?', but Goofy held him back, putting a hand on his beak. Unfortunately, the bush rustled from that. They didn't know that someone had looked their way until someone else spoke.

"What's up?" The second person had said. The third person sighed.

"I thought I heard something," They said, "It's probably just a squirrel or something." Another person then spoke up.

"Hey guys," the fourth person said, "The stuff the ship is made of isn't from Earth. In fact, I've never seen anything like this before."

"I have not ever seen anything like this material either," a fifth person said, "Whatever it is, I do not believe that we have encountered these aliens before."

"Alright," the second person said, "so, that just leaves what kind of alien race this is."

The group in the bushes listened with interest. So the people here DID know about other worlds…but their knowledge of them seemed vague. Sora shifted quietly in the bushes, but by doing so, accidentally made Kairi fall over sideways because she was leaning on him. She fell into Helena's lap with an 'oof!'.

"What'd you do that for?" Helena whispered.

"It's not my fault," Kairi whispered back, "Sora moved!"

"Sora…now they could be on to us! They could all be staring at the bush right now! And by the sound of what they were talking about, they could be alien hunters! They could mistake us for aliens and kill us or something!" Helena whispered her long monologue quickly. Lilith sighed quietly and hoped that they wouldn't be found because of Helena's big mouth.

-You can come out, you know.-

Lilith almost fell back and yelped in surprise. Someone had telepathically contacted her.

-How…how did you know we were here?- Lilith thought back.

-Well, bushes don't move or talk on their own. Are you the aliens who own the ship?-

-Oh, we're not aliens. We may look strange, but we are most defiantly not aliens. And yes, that's our ship.-

-Then why don't you come out? We won't hurt you unless you threaten us.-

-Threaten? Oh dear, no. We're on a mission…but I don't think Mr. Follow-the-Rules would let me tell you, even though you seen trustworthy enough.-

-Well, he can't stop you now, can he? You and I are the only ones who are a part of this conversation.-

-Well…we're looking for a couple people, and we have to seal a bunch of worlds so they don't disappear.-

-Okay, the first part I understand, but what about disappearing?-

-I'll explain later. Just tell your friends that you contacted the 'aliens' and that we're not a threat. I'll come out of the bushes and my friends will probably follow to try and stop me. Sound good?-

-Hey, it's your call. Want me to tell you when to come out?-

-Fine with me.-

Lilith could hear the person who contacted her brining their friends over somewhere so she couldn't hear them. Luckily, the others were too busy arguing in whispers to care.

"Hey. Come on out."

The others froze, shocked. Lilith got ready to stand up, but Donald grabbed her arm.

"We can't get up," Donald said, "We should sneak away right now."

"What's the point? They know we're here, so let's stop being jerks and introduce ourselves!" Lilith stood up fully, looked at the people in front of her, and gasped.

There were two girls and three guys. One guy had black spiky hair that could compete with Sora's, a mask, a utility belt, and a cape. Another guy looked African American and seemed to be part robot. The other guy had green hair, green skin, green eyes, and was wearing a purple jumpsuit-ish outfit. One of the girls was rather tall, had long red hair, green eyes, almost orange skin, and wore a purple shirt with matching skirt and boots. The other girl had short purple hair cut above her shoulders, grey skin, a red gem on her forehead, and wore a black leotard with a blue cape.

"Oh, so I contacted you," The girl with the blue cape said. Lilith nodded.

"It figures Raven would contact a fellow Goth-OW!" The green boy was knocked by the robot guy's elbow in an attempt to shut him up. It worked. Unfortunalty, the others (and by others I mean Donald) heard 'contact', and went into a frenzy.

"You WHAT?" Donald yelled. He leapt out of the bushes. The five others from the new group gasped.

"So what?" Lilith said, "We need help, and they're not a threat! Besides, they seem nice enough. Why can't we trust them?" Donald had lost most of his steam by the time Lilith had finished. He sighed.

"Alright," He said, defeated. Lilith struggled to not giggle.

"Guys, come on out! I'm surprised you haven't already!" Lilith shouted to the bush her other friends were hiding in. Sora, Kairi, Helena, and Goofy emerged from the bush. They, Donald, and Lilith quickly made introductions.

"Nice to meet you all," The boy wearing the mask said, "We're the Teen Titans. I'm Robin."

"It is wonderful to meet you all, new friends! I am Starfire!" The red haired girl said, bouncing up and down.

"Cyborg's the name, butt-kicking's my game," the robot-guy said, grinning.

"I'm Beast Boy," The green guy said, "I'm single, for you ladies." He quickly zipped over to Lilith, Kairi, and Helena and flashed a grin. Sora pulled Kairi towards him.

"Kairi's my girlfriend," Sora said. Beast Boy grinned nervously and sweat-dropped.

"Eheh, sorry," He said. He then turned to Helena and Lilith.

"So, are you ladies free?" He asked. Helena smirked.

"Well, Lil here is madly in love with someone, but I'm free." Helena said, her grin getting bigger by the second. Lilith glared at Helena

"I'm SO not madly in love." She said. Helena laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant: She's gaga over someone else." Lilith gave a low growl, but decided to lecture Helena later. The angel then turned to Beast Boy.

"Besides, someone with your looks would really disappoint all your fangirls if you hooked up with someone, right?" Helena said. Beast Boy 'hmm'ed, then nodded in agreement. The girl with the blue robe then stepped forward.

"I'm Raven, if you haven't guessed," She said, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too!" Lilith said, having one of her mood swings. Raven sweat-dropped.

"Okay," Robin interjected, "Now that we're all acquainted, is it okay if we go somewhere else to ask you guys a few questions?" Lilith looked towards Sora.

"Well, Sora?" She asked. Sora nodded.

"That sounds fair," He said. Donald then jumped up.

"No it doesn't! We can't go around telling people what we're doing!" He shouted. Lilith glared at him.

"You said you'd trust them, Donald," She said. Donald laughed nervously.

"Okay, sorry," He said.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

The Teen Titans had taken our rag-tag group of heroes and heroines to Titans Tower, a.k.a. the giant 'T' that was sticking out of the world when they first set eyes on it.

"Wow, you guys live here?" Sora asked, amazed at the giant living room/kitchen.

"Yeah," Robin said, "We keep the city safe from super-powered crooks and bad guys, so the city lets us live here."

"So you guys are superheroes?" Goofy asked.

"You could say that," Robin answered.

"Cool!" Kairi exclaimed. Starfire went over to Kairi.

"Friend," She said, "Would you like to do the 'Hanging Out' with me? We could do each other's hair, or- "

"Sorry, Star," Robin interjected, "You guys can do that after we talk." He turned to Sora.

"So, why are you guys here?" He asked.

"Well," Sora said, "We're looking for a couple of our friends. We also have to go around to different worlds and seal them."

"Uh, how do you do that?" Beast Boy asked. Sora sighed and made the Keyblade materialize in his hands. The Titans gasped; Raven looked shocked.

"I use this to seal the Keyholes of each world I go to. That seals the world. Lilith has something like it; why don't you show them?" Lilith nodded and made the Key Staff materialize in her hands. The Titans gasped again; Raven looked even more shocked than before.

"We have to find this world's Keyhole," Lilith asked, "Or else it'll be overrun with Heartless, and then it'll disappear." Raven raised an eyebrow.

"What do these 'Heartless' look like?" The Goth Titan asked.

"Well," Donald said, "They have many different forms. Most of the time they have a heart with stitches on them, but the most common and simple ones are the Shadow type. They kinda look like a cross between a clown, a lobster, and a bug. They're all black and have glowing yellow eyes."

"Hey," Cyborg said, a light-bulb popping up over his head, "Don't those sound like the creatures that have been popping up all over town? Man, those things are weak but ANNOYING! Sometimes it seems like they'll never end!"

"Yeah, I know how that feels," Sora said, sighing.

"So…you go around fighting lobster-clown-bugs and stuff? Sounds like fun," Beast Boy said, "Can we come along?"

"Sorry," Goofy said, "That would be mudd-"

"Meddling!"

"Oh, right! And besides, our ship can't fit everyone."

"Besides," Kairi said, "Aren't you guys needed here?" Beast Boy sighed.

"Yeah, you're right," He said. During the whole time, Helena was silent. She peeped her head behind the kitchen counter…and almost got her head bitten off by an oversized larva.

"Eep!" She squealed. She ran over to Lilith and hid behind her back.

"What the heck is that thing?" She shouted, clearly shook up. Starfire gasped and picked up the larva.

"This is our pet Silkie. New friends, Silkie. Silkie, meet our new friends Sora, Kairi, Helena, Lilith, Goofy, and Donald." The hyperactive alien-girl grinned. Helena cringed behind Lilith.

"I…don't…like…bugs…" The angel muttered. Lilith suppressed a giggle and turned to her fear-stricken friend.

"Oh, come on, he looks cute and completely harmless," the demon-girl said. The blonde angel sweat-dropped and stood up straight, trying to look like she didn't cringe behind her best friend in fear of a bug.

"I-I knew that," She said. Lilith giggled and gave Helena a warm smile.

"Hey," Robin said, cutting the warm-and-fuzzy moment short, "We'd like to help you look for this 'Keyhole', but right now we're researching something. You can stay here during your search, if you want." The other Titans cheered in agreement. Raven, however, stayed silent.

"Well, we could help you look for whatever it is you're looking for," Sora said. He turned to his other companions. "Well, guys? What do you say?"

"Of course," Kairi said.

"Sure," Goofy said.

"If it'll get us to the Keyhole faster," Donald grumbled.

"Fine with me," Helena said.

"I'm in," Lilith said. Sora grinned.

"Then I guess we're helping you guys," He said, turning back to the Titans, "What're we looking for?" Robin led the non-Titans to the kitchen counter. On it was a really good drawing of a flame-like 'S' with other flame-shapes around it. Lilith stared at the picture. It looked so…familiar…

"I've seen this before," She said, looking up from the picture, "I just wish I could remember where, though." She looked at the Titans' faces. Only one person didn't look like they had been led down a dead end and were disappointed: Raven. She actually looked slightly…relieved?

"Hey, I've got an idea," Kairi said, "Why don't we split up into researching teams? That way we could cover more ground and find the meaning of the symbol faster."

"That's a great idea!" Cyborg said. Robin nodded in agreement.

"Alright," the boy wonder said, "Sora, you can come with me. Kairi, you and Helena can go with Starfire. Donald, you go with Cyborg. Goofy, you go with Beast Boy, and- "

"Lilith comes with me, right?" Raven asked. Robin nodded. Everyone agreed and headed off to different places to research. Raven took Lilith's hand.

"C'mon, we're going to my room," she said. Lilith nodded and followed Raven out of the living room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sora and Robin were researching on the computer. Right now, they were trying Google to see if its databases had the symbol, but…

"Nothing," Robin said as they reached the last page of pictures they had for 'S'.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Sora said. He changed the search to look for websites and typed in 'symbols' and 'S'. A whole bunch of websites popped up (about twenty-five pages of them).

"Maybe it's on one of these," Sora suggested. Robin smiled in respect for Sora.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kairi, Helena, and Starfire were in Starfire's room looking at some alien books, trying to find the symbol. Kairi pointed to a picture in one of the books.

"This looks sorta like the symbol," She said. Helena and Starfire came over to take a look.

"That's not it," Helena said, shaking her head, "It doesn't look exactly like it, see? The points are all wrong." Helena pointed to the flaws.

"Well then, what kind of symbol is this?" Kairi asked Starfire. The alien-girl looked carefully at the symbol. She then gasped.

"Oh, I have been looking everywhere for this! This is my recipe book from my home planet!" She exclaimed, hugging the book to her chest.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

The Cyborg-Donald group and the Beast Boy-Goofy group were working together by looking through older newspapers (and I mean really old, like the kind that would disintegrate of you touched them, so they're kept in glass cases but they have more durable copies of them). Donald was looking through one stack when he came across something.

"Hey, guys! Look at this!" He shouted. The others ran over to see what Donald had found. He held up a copy of a relatively new newspaper that had the picture of a man on it. He was enveloped in shadows, but the exact same 'S' they were looking for was clearly emblazed on his forehead. The title of the paper was 'Mysterious Madman Supposedly Comes Back From Beyond'.

"Who's this guy?" Donald asked. Cyborg looked at the paper, but Beast Boy turned away and looked through another stack of papers; he didn't seem to want to listen.

"This is Slade," Cyborg said, his tone changing to an unusual level of seriousness, "He's the guy who showed us the symbol in the first place. He's a major bad guy. One time, he kidnapped Robin and used technology to control him in a way, which involved us almost being destroyed by probes, but we outsmarted him in the end. Then he turned BB's girlfriend against us- "

"Terra wasn't my girlfriend," Beast Boy said solemnly. Cyborg snickered.

"Really? You were more moody than I had ever seen you when she betrayed us, and then again after…well, you know." the half-robot said. Beast Boy grunted and stopped looking through the newspaper copies. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Beast Boy, where're you going?" Goofy asked. The green teen (hey, that's a good one) turned and smiled, but anyone with half a brain could see that he was depressed.

"I'm gonna go see if anyone else needs help," He said. He left and closed the door. Cyborg sighed and turned back to Donald and Goofy.

"Man, why did I say that? Now he's pissed off for sure," he said. Donald frowned.

"And here I thought that I'd found something useful…who knew that one person could cause so much trouble…" The duck sighed, "Maybe I shouldn't have even brought it up…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lilith looked around Raven's room in amazement. It was all just so…cool to her. All the books, the spooky décor; it all fit Raven's personality.

"Wow, look at this stuff! I feel like I'm in my mother's parlor," She said, looking at all the books. She spotted a hand mirror on the dresser under the wall mirror.

"A mind portal? No way! Those are really rare! My mother had one!" She turned to Raven, a smile on her face, "So, you're a demon, too?"

"Oh, so you ARE a demon," Raven said, "I thought you were, but your aura seems…"

"Seems what?"

"No offense…but it seems a bit too…light…for a demon."

"No big deal; people say that I don't seem like a demon all the time. So, like I said, you're a demon?"

"Half. My mother was human."

"Oh. That must've been nice…did she die?"

"I…don't know."

"Be glad that you don't. I saw my mother die, and that isn't fun."

"I'd expect it not to be."

"Yeah…well, we ought to be researching, right?"

"No! …We can't. My friends are already mixed-up in this. I can't let anyone else be, either."

"What is your problem with this? Is it on a personal level or something?"

"…More than you know."

"Oh, so you have something to do with the symbol?"

"…"

"Thought so. Come on, it can't be that bad. You can tell me, you know. I'm extremely trustworthy, and I won't tell anyone unless faced with universe destruction. I have secrets that I'm taking to the grave."

"…"

"…Not convincing, huh? Guess I'm not getting any answers."

"…You will. Just help me look for them." Lilith smiled and quickly took a book down from one of the many shelves.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"C'mon, c'mon, it's gotta be in here…" Raven said in frustration as she used her magic to look at several books at once. Lilith had a small, neatly stacked pile of books next to her as she flipped through them. Everyone had been searching for about an hour with no luck. As the two Goths flipped through the books, someone knocked on the door. They were both startled; Lilith almost dropped her book and all the books Raven was looking at fell to the ground all at once. Raven got up and opened the door partially. Lilith peered over Raven's shoulder to see who was at the door. There stood Beast Boy.

"Uh, hi," he said, "I was just wondering, uhm-"

"No." Raven shut the door in his face and went back to looking at books. Lilith took one look at the door, and then faced Raven.

"Why did you shut the door on Beast Boy like that?" She asked. Raven didn't respond.

"I mean, well, that really isn't very nice." No response. Lilith sighed in frustration.

"…Never mind." Lilith quickly went back to her pile of books when yet another knock on the door was heard. Raven quickly got up and opened the door all the way. Robin came in.

"How's the search?" He asked. The two Goths shook their heads. Robin sighed.

"That's how it is for everyone," he said, "If we only had some sort of clue, like the name of the symbol or something." Just then, a red light flashed on and off again, and an alarm was heard throughout the tower.

"What the-" Lilith said, but then Starfire's voice came over the intercom.

"Everyone, please proceed to the Living area at once," She said. Robin ran out of the room while Lilith waited for Raven to put her books down. They went to the living room together, quietly and quickly.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Friends," Starfire said once everyone was in the room, "I have discovered the origins of the symbol." She then went on about some whacked-out alien race. Lilith was too busy zoning out to care. She had been confused by Raven's sudden coldness to Beast Boy. Speaking of him, he seemed a bit…depressed…which was odd, since he didn't seem that way at all before. She then looked over to her own friends. They all looked slightly weirded out at whatever Starfire was saying.

Meanwhile, unknown to our heroine Lilith, Beast Boy had been trying to catch Starfire's attention the whole time she was talking. He then pulled something off of the picture and said something about tofu while throwing it to Silkie, who ate whatever it was.

Anyway, as the Titans were talking, Sora went over to Lilith and waved his hand in front of her face. She quickly snapped out of her zoned-out state.

"What?" She asked. Sora sighed.

"Nothing," he said, "You just seem distracted."

"Yeah…"

The alarm went off again. Everyone jumped (Kairi almost screamed), and Robin ran to the giant TV that also served as a digital map of the city that told where there was trouble. In one area, a circle with an angular 'S' flashed. The Titans glared at it. Lilith raised an eyebrow.

"O-kay…more 'S's…you guys seem to really hate this one, though," she said. Robin turned to her.

"It's Slade," He said, seething, "We have to go take care of him." He then ran towards the door…but not before Sora blocked the way.

"Let us go, too," He said, "We can all fight-"

"Not me!" Kairi shouted. Helena put her hand on Kairi's shoulder.

"I'll protect you while your boyfriend fights evil. Sound good?" The blonde asked. Kairi nodded (Sora pouted a bit, but he got over it).

"Sure," Robin agreed, "We need all the help we can get. Let's go!" Sora nodded, and he, Robin, and everyone else besides Raven and Lilith ran out immediately. Lilith had wanted to ask Raven something.

"Raven…" Lilith started.

"What?"

"Who's this Slade guy?"

"I'll fill you in on the way; the others will probably do that with your friends. C'mon."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

A fireball exploded into a dilapidated building. A man who was wearing a full body suit, armor, and a full helmet/mask on his head with the flaming 'S' emblazed on his forehead chuckled evilly.

"This should attract their attention," He said to himself.

"Freeze, Slade!"

The man addressed as Slade turned around. Behind him he saw his arch-enemies, the Teen Titans, and the group of six that his Lady warned him about.

"Hello, Titans," He said in his creepy voice, "I see you have some new friends…" He lifted his hand and pointed to each.

"Sora, Kairi, Helena, Donald, Goofy, and…" His hand and gaze stopped at Lilith. "Ah. My Lady warned us about you, Key Staff Wielder…hard to believe you're a Sagi…"

"What's he talking about, Lilith?" Sora asked. Lilith shook her head.

"No idea," She said, "I've never even heard the word, though it's most defiantly from the Demon language back home." She then faced Slade, glaring at him.

"What do you mean by that? Are you insulting me or something?" She asked, "Because if you are, you're doing it to the wrong person." Helena looked at Lilith with interest.

"He's really pissing you off, isn't he?" The angel asked. There was not time for small talk, though, since Slade sent a giant fireball towards the teen heroes. Everyone jumped out of the way as quick as they could and spilt up, going after Slade. After dodging flames, weapons, punches and kicks, and the occasional projectile, everyone except Slade was worn out. The man chuckled softly and evilly.

"I guess it's time for you kids to meet some of my new friends," He said. Out of the ground rose…the Shadow Heartless.

"Aw, great! Now this'll take forever!" Sora shouted. He started to hack through the Heartless. The others followed suit. Robin, however, jumped over the Heartless and confronted Slade.

"Why are you doing this?" Robin asked, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Slade. Slade pointed to the 'S' on his forehead.

"You want to know about this, don't you? Well, I'll tell you about it. It's the Mark of Scath, and unfortunately, it won't come off. It is the mark of my former master."

"'Former'? What do you mean by that? Is you new master the one who gave you these 'Heartless'?" Robin asked. Slade just laughed evilly.

"You know more than you think, Robin," he said, "Unfortunately, I'm not at liberty to tell all." He then launched two fireballs into the air, and disappeared in a giant flame. The Heartless slipped back into the shadows. The others ran over to Robin.

"Why'd they disappear like that?" Beast Boy asked. Everyone shrugged.

"It's because Slade left," Robin explained, "He can control those things."

"No one controls the Heartless," Sora said, "The Heartless control others. And, why did Slade destroy this area? It was just a bunch of wrecked buildings, anyway." The flames immediately disappeared once Sora said those words. The flames had burned down a very large area, but in the center was the completely unharmed…

"This is the former town library," Cyborg said, checking his scanners.

"Since it's unharmed, Slade must need it for some reason," Robin said, "but for what?" Beast Boy then walked over to one of the pillars.

"Big deal," Beast Boy said, leaning against the pillar, "Why would he need a library, though?" As Beast Boy leaned against the pillar, it cracked and broke. When it hit the ground (everyone freaked out, of course), the vibrations from it hitting the ground caused the library sign to fall from the ground, revealing the flaming 'S' behind it. Raven gasped, shocked.

"That's the Mark of Scath," Robin said, pointing to the symbol, "Slade told me the name. He said it was the symbol of his former master."

"Then, who could be his new master?" Helena asked, staring at the symbol. Lilith, next to her, 'hmm'ed and took a step forward.

"Maybe we'll find something out about his former master if we go inside," She suggested, "And then maybe we'll find out how his former master became former. Sound good?" Almost everyone else (not Raven) nodded, and started to walk towards the old library. Raven looked in hesitation, but decided that she would have to go inside anyway, and followed the others.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Man," Beast Boy complained, "This place is creepy even without the librarians!"

Everyone had been looking around the library, but they hadn't seen anything unusual. It looked like a regular library after-hours. Raven had been lagging behind, hoping that they wouldn't find anything. Lilith looked at Raven and went to her, concern etched clearly on her face.

"You seem troubled," the demon princess said, "Wanna talk about it?" Raven shook her head once.

"Oh…okay. Wanna talk about anything?"

Raven shrugged. "Sure, whatever." Lilith giggled and pulled Raven into a corner.

"So, have you ever had a boyfriend?" Raven sweat-dropped at Lilith's rather forward question.

"Wh-what? Why are you asking me that?" Lilith quickly shushed Raven.

"I dunno; I'm just curious is all," She said. Raven sighed at Lilith's baffling behavior.

"Well…once I did. At first he was really nice. He taught me so much about magic."

"Ah, 'at first', huh?"

"Yeah. You see, he was trapped in a book by a curse. It took a couple weeks, but he had finally taught me enough to break the curse. I did…and it turned out that he was really an evil dragon. He was just using me to be freed. I ended up sealing him back in the book, but not without a lot of help from my friends."

"Ugh, what a jerk! Who would want to use a nice person like you?" Raven looked shocked at Lilith's statement.

"You…really think I'm nice?" She asked. Lilith nodded honestly.

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?"

"Oh, goodness no! I really do think you're nice…a bit anti-social, but nice!" Raven smiled a bit.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it! So, are there any other guys you like?" Raven looked shocked by Lilith's statement.

"L-like? N-n-o…why would I l-like any other st-stupid guys?" Raven said nervously. Lilith giggled.

"Hey, I'll tell you first," She said. Raven shrugged.

"Okay, whatever." Lilith's eyes misted over.

"We're looking for him," She said, "His name's Riku. He's really nice. We relate so easily; it's kinda like we're almost exactly alike and we're meant to be. He looks almost…god-like, too. I'll admit, he's got a couple personal problems that I want to help him with, but I really do like him…" she sighed. Raven rolled her eyes.

"That's what everyone says," Raven said, "Teen romance usually doesn't last." Lilith sighed.

"Okay, who do you like? And you have to tell me, since I told you." Raven blushed ever so slightly and stared down at the floor. She could feel her emotions running wild from just talking to Lilith, and losing control of her emotions was NOT good. If she lost control of her emotions, her powers would go crazy as well.

"Uh…"

"Oh, come on."

"Well…you have to understand that it's not easy to talk about this kind of stuff for me. My powers are controlled by emotion. The more I feel, the more things happen. Bad things. I'm really surprised something hasn't exploded by now."

"Want me to just guess, and you nod if I get it right?"

"What? No, I-" But Lilith had already started to guess.

"Is it Robin?"

"No. It's kind of obvious he likes Starfire."

"Oh. Well, what about Cyborg?"

"…No."

"Beast Boy?" Raven's emotions then went on overload. She quickly covered Lilith's mouth with her powers.

"Don't tell. Please, please don't tell," She whispered, looking slightly worried and glancing around, expecting books to start shooting out of the shelves. Lilith gave Raven an 'I'll-never-tell' look, and Raven, looking relieved, released her hold on her powers. Lilith was able to talk again.

"No telling, I swear," Lilith said. Raven looked even more relieved than before.

"Maybe we should start looking again," Raven suggested, feeling better than she had in days, "The others will be wondering what we're doing by now." Lilith nodded in agreement and they quickly walked towards the others, who were searching the back of the library. Helena was the only one that spotted them come back, or even noticed that they were gone.

"Where were you guys?" Helena asked in a whisper. Lilith put a finger to her lips and continued to look around. As this happened, Raven once again slunk to the back. She then suddenly gasped. The Mark of Scath suddenly appeared on her forehead. She quickly pulled her hood up, but that didn't matter, as a secret passage to an underground area appeared as if from nowhere. Everyone gasped in surprise.

"Whoa, how did that happen?" Sora asked, looking at the passage suspiciously. Everyone else shrugged. As they entered the passage, Raven hung back, knowing how the passage got there. _Oh no…Not this…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lilith was amazed. The passage had led to an underground room. It was rather plain, hewn perfectly from the dark stone. High above, statues shrouded in stone robes gazed on blankly, encircling the area. As Raven walked in behind the group, her whole body started to light up with swirls and symbols. Each statue's eyes lit up, and similar swirls etched on the wall lit up. The statues then started to…chant?

"De tijd is dichtbij,

De tijd is gekomen.

Het kind heeft gewekt.

De schaduwen zijn op zijn plaats.

Het eind van allen is dichtbij."

They were chanting in some strange language. Lilith immediately perked up.

"They're speaking in Demon, the language of where I live!" She exclaimed. "I can't believe it! Wow, what a weird chant!" She heard the rustle of a cloak behind her. She quickly spun around to see Raven fleeing through the passage. She followed Raven and called to her. The others looked at them, but Lilith could faintly hear Helena telling them not to worry. Raven stopped and turned around, clutching the cloak to her body.

"Where are you going?" She asked. Raven looked away.

"This place…I shouldn't be here…I have to leave."

"Then let me come with you! Where are you going, back to the Tower?"

"…Kind of. But you need to stay here, don't you?"

"Did you understand what they were saying?"

"I got a few parts, but that's not important."

"Yes it is! Lemme come with you!"

"…Fine." Raven turned and changed into a shadowy raven. Lilith followed her to the outside of the library. She saw Raven fly off into the distance. _I need to follow her,_ she thought. She closed her eyes and focused. She felt a surge of power and adrenaline flowing through her body. She was transforming.

Her black and red wings burst forth from her back, but amazingly didn't break the shirt she was wearing. She could feel her small fangs become longer and sharper in her mouth. Her nails became claws, and a red jewel appeared in the center of her forehead. She was in her truest form, and she loved it. She started to run, and then jumped. Her great wings started to flap, and, all at once, she was flying. For an instant, all her troubles left her as she flew. It was almost like a strange ecstasy, really. Lilith then came back from fantasy land and focused on Titans Tower, and the shadow raven becoming closer and closer with every flap of her wings.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

When Lilith got to Raven's room (she had changed back to normal), she saw Raven already setting up for a spell.

"What are you doing?" Lilith asked. Raven turned to her.

"Something's up," She said, "And I need to tell you something so you can understand what's up."

"Okay; I'm all ears."

"Well…the day I was born…my future was looked into. I'm supposed to…destroy the world."

"Yeah, okay, so? Sorry to say I only know partially what you mean; I had a fake prophecy made about me that I would destroy the universe."

"Well, what did that chant mean? To me, it didn't sound like I thought a chant that talked about me destroying Earth was supposed to sound like."

"Oh, well, it went like this: 'The time is near, the time has come. The child has awakened. The shadows are in place. The end of all is near.' You sure it doesn't? And are you sure it's about you?"

"The part about the shadows. Darkness. It might have something to do with those Heartless."

"Maybe."

"You know more than you think, girls."

Both girls gasped as Slade emerged from Raven's window. He casually strode up to them.

"It does have something to do with the Heartless," He said. Lilith growled, and the Key Staff materialized in her hands.

"Leave now, or suffer the consequences," She said, glaring. Raven raised her hands, black orbs surrounding them.

"What do you want?" Raven asked. Slade folded his arms over his chest.

"My Lady needs you in her plans," Slade said, "She needs the Children of Darkness." Lilith gasped, but Raven looked confused. Slade took advantage of this as two Shadow Heartless came up from behind and grabbed Raven. She tried to break free of their grasp, and Lilith tried to help her, but the Heartless quickly made a portal behind them and ran into it, dragging Raven with them.

"NO! RAVEN!" Lilith shouted, but it was too late. The portal disappeared. Slade laughed.

"Did you really think you could save her? It's her fate. It's the fate of six others as well." Lilith growled.

"Don't lecture me, you bastard," She said in a low voice. She spun around to face him. "Where did they take her? Tell me NOW!"

"Why would I tell?" Slade said, "That takes the fun out of tormenting you brats." Lilith just couldn't take anything else from this guy. Raven had told her before all the horrible things this guy had done, and since he was pissing her off, her patience was done with him.

"ENOUGH!" she bellowed. She ran towards him and shoved the key teeth end of her staff straight into his chest, through his heart (if he ever had one), catching him off-guard. His only visible eye widened in shock, and he screamed. Lilith suddenly felt a strange power surge through her body. It seemed…pure. She barely noticed that the others had burst through the door. She yanked the Key Staff out of his chest. He immediately disintegrated, leaving behind his mask. It fell to the ground, and cracked in half on impact.

Lilith slumped to her knees. The strange, pure power had sapped all her energy. The world started to go out of focus, and she closed her eyes and fell to the ground, blacking out.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Mwahahaha! Cliffhanger! Yes, I know cliffhangers suck. I wanted to do one world in one chapter, but this chapter is so long already that it'd probably get boring! And honestly, this is the longest chapter I've written so far. And I couldn't write for three days because my parents were taking us all over! I'm really sorry if this chapter is confusing, so long your eyes cramped, boring, took too long to update, or just plain sucked. I know I can't write fight scenes. Well, read and review please! Ja Ne!-AnimeDutchess

P.S.: The chant? It's in Dutch again! Not that it's a bad language, it's just…I would've done it in Japanese (I have nothing against that, either), but it only comes out as symbols! GRR!


	11. How to Seal a World

_**Kingdom Hearts: Intertwined Souls**_

By AnimeDutchess

_**Chapter 11: How to Seal a World**_

A/N: Mwahahaha! Yes, the conclusion to the first world is here! I was evil making you guys wait, but hey, that last chapter was like, freaking twenty-something pages long…

Talk Back:

Jupiter-Lightning: Yeah, Raven does rock! Oh, I wrote what language it was at the bottom of the last chapter, and Lilith says what it means at the end. I'm glad to know I'm not alone at sucking in fight scenes!

Lady Sonora the Black-Rose: Yes, cliffies!

BLACKSHEEEP: Yes, where IS Riku? I can't wait until Lilith finds him, too. You really think that would happen in real life? Hmm…maybe it would…

jeffiswrongC: Yes, I know I should explain more. And thank you for your permission! I will use your idea and credit you when I use it, because you deserve it! And I'm glad SOMEBODY figured out that part…but I swear, he won't be a wimp! I swear!

Emmy19: You figured it out, too? Well, don't worry. Like I said to jeffiswrongC, he won't be a wimp!

Well, enjoy the two-parts-to-each-world goodness!

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Lilith blinked her eyes open and sat up. She was in a beautiful field. The green grass swayed in the breeze along with many wildflowers. The sky was a clear blue, and a couple white, puffy clouds floated lazily along. The sun's rays were comfortingly warm. Lilith stood up and stared. She had never seen anything more beautiful…well, maybe Destiny Islands, but this place was amazing. She started to walk along until she saw something-or someone- in the distance. It looked like…_

_"Mother!" Lilith exclaimed. She ran towards her mother, grinning from ear to ear. Her mother laughed and took Lilith in a big hug once she arrived. Once the hug was over, Lilith looked at her mother. She had a flowing black dress with long, belled sleeves. The whole thing looked like it had no seams at all. She had on black slippers, a necklace with a small, heart-shaped red gem, and a silver ring with a black pearl on also. Her ebony hair reached the ground, and her crimson eyes mirrored Lilith's, only they held much more wisdom. Their skin was also the exact shade and tone: almost pure white._

_"Mother, where are we?" Lilith asked, looking around. Her mother laughed again._

_"This is the land of dreams," her mother said, "It's the only place I can contact you."_

_"But why do you need to contact me, mother?" Her mother smiled at her daughter's question._

_"I want to give you something," she said, "Please…present the Key Staff." Lilith nodded and made the Key Staff appear in her hands. She held it out to her mother, who took it gracefully. She then muttered a few words in Demon. The Key Staff glowed a light blue, then it faded back to normal. She gave the Key Staff back to Lilith._

_"You can now use a new spell," She said, "Just aim the Key Staff and say 'Blizzard', and ice will come out. Do you understand?" Lilith nodded._

_"Good."_

_"Mother," Lilith started, a question popping up in her head, "You know the Children of Darkness?" Her mother nodded._

_"Well, I met someone who was one, and they got kidnapped. Where were they taken?" Her mother frowned._

_"I don't know," She said, "But that only means that there are two Children of Darkness left for you to find and protect before whoever is behind the kidnapping and the Heartless does. Do you remember the four Children of Darkness you saw in your dream on the floors?" Lilith nodded._

_"Well, they were already captured. The floor with the outlines represented that there were three Children of Darkness that haven't been kidnapped. Now, since there are only two, I suggest you keep going to different worlds and find them." The world then started to become blurry until there was only pure white everywhere. Lilith started to drift away from her mother._

_"It seems my time has run out for now," Her mother said, waving goodbye, "Until we meet again, love."_

_"Mother, no! Wait, please! I don't want to leave you! MOTHER!"_

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"…Will she be okay, Starfire?"

"I do not know, friend Kairi. The readings show that friend Lilith is extremely exhausted."

Kairi sighed and stared at Lilith. They were in the Titan's infirmary. It had so much medical technology in it, it was frightening. Right now, Lilith had two little circles attached to wires attached to a machine giving off bio readings on her forehead. She was sweating, and looked to be in a troubled sleep.

"I mean…she just…fainted. How weird is that?" Kairi commented.

"True, that is very much of 'the weird'." Kairi sighed. This conversation was going no-where. The doors then suddenly slid open automatically, and in came Cyborg and Robin.

"We searched the tower," Robin said, "No trace of Raven."

"And I did a bio scan on the dust that used to be Slade," Cyborg added, "I didn't really get much out if it except bio residue, which is…what it is." Kairi and Starfire sighed at the same time.

"Wait, where are the others?" Kairi said, noticing the absence.

"Sora, Helena and Beast Boy are searching the city for Raven. Donald and Goofy are taking a closer look at Raven's room," Robin explained. Just then, Lilith started muttering in her sleep.

"No…wait…I don't…MOTHER!" Lilith sprang up in bed after calling for her mother. She blinked a few times and looked around.

"Where am I?" She asked sleepily. Kairi put her hand on Lilith's shoulder.

"Relax," she said, "You're in the infirmary. Remember, you collapsed after you beat Slade?"

"Yeah…"

"It must have been a hard fight for you," Robin interjected, "You've been asleep for a couple hours."

"No, I just…caught Slade off guard, I guess. It only took that one hit to the chest…weird, really. I thought he'd be a lot tougher…" Lilith then propped her head up with her hands, staring at the wall in front of her. _It was probably that pure power_ she thought. The fog from just waking up then lifted and she gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Raven! She was kidnapped! By the Heartless!" She shouted. She pulled the circle things off her forehead and started to get off the bed.

"We have to find her," She said, but Kairi came around the other way and pushed Lilith back onto the bed.

"You're still kinda weak," Kairi explained, "Going out in your condition wouldn't be too good for your health." Lilith sighed and got into a more comfortable position on the bed. She really didn't want to get in a fight with Kairi right now. _Its gonna be one heck of a long day, _she thought.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"So…I trust that your mission was a success?"

"Yes, My Lady. We now posses another Child of Darkness."

"Excellent." 'Our Lady' smirked slyly at the sparkling cloud of mist in front of her. Then, two Shadow Heartless entered the room, dragging a struggling Raven towards 'Our Lady'.

"Release me!" Raven shouted, trying to break free of the Heartless' grip.

"Not likely," 'Our Lady' said, "You're needed. And like all the others who are needed," She raised her left hand, and black energy swirled around it, "You need to be…SUBDUED!" The black energy suddenly moved as fast as lightning and wrapped around Raven's body. The Heartless holding her immediately disappeared, and Raven started to struggle against the black energy.

"Whatever this is, it won't-" But before Raven could finish, she fell into what seemed to be a deep sleep. 'Our Lady' looked at Raven in curiosity.

"Hmm…she went down rather quickly compared to the priestess and the nun," She said, "But it was still about as much time as it took to get the bandit and the scout down…how interesting." She then turned to the mist.

"Slade," She said, "You disobeyed me by telling…_her_…about my existence. She wasn't supposed to learn of it."

"Oh, come on," the mist said, "It's not like I told her your name. I don't even know your name, My Lady." 'Our Lady' snorted.

"The fact that she knows someone is behind this could endanger the plan! You have disobeyed me…I went through all the trouble of killing your former master Trigon so you could join me and I get disobeyed?" More black energy started to surround her. Her hair started to raise into the air, and she walked towards the mist, her left hand raised in front of her. When she got close enough, she thrust her hand into the mist. It screamed bloody murder. 'Our Lady' then started to glow a bright green, and the mist started to disappear into her hand. When the mist was all gone, the bright green faded away, and 'Our Lady' breathed in deeply, loving every minute of…whatever that was.

"I can't believe it worked," She said, almost laughing, "I really CAN suck the power from others!" She then regained herself rather quickly and snapped her fingers. Two Soldier Heartless appeared.

"Take her to the chamber," She said, "and place her in one of the containment areas. Be sure it isn't the one lying along the line of the door." The Heartless gave no sign of recognition, but they picked up the girl and carried her off just the same. Once the Heartless left, Ansem came through the main doors.

"My Lady," He said, bowing, "Were you able to rid us of the disobedient one?"

"Yes, Disciple Ansem," she said, "Unfortunately, I have nothing you need to do right now. Go and rest." Ansem bowed and was about to leave, but turned back around to face 'Our Lady'.

"I have a question, My Lady," He said, "So please forgive my rudeness for not immediately following your orders, but…"

"Yes? Go on."

"Well…your Apprentice…where-"

"Resting, like you should be. Now, go on and rest." Ansem bowed again and left the room. 'Our Lady' smirked and turned around to the hologram table. She tapped it, and a hologram of the aqua-haired demon girl that was her apprentice popped up. She looked at it.

"What a fool you are, Nympha," She said, "Trusting the likes of me to be your mistress."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"…and they dragged her off. I got mad at Mr. Big-Shot-Villain, shoved the Key Staff through him, he disintegrated, I felt weak, you guys waltz in and I black out. That's really all there is to tell." Lilith looked at the others, glad to have finished all that talking. She had purposely left out the pure power she had felt, so as not to worry her friends. Sora, Helena, Donald, and Goofy had returned. Everyone looked at her, gaping.

"They took her? Just like that?" Beast Boy asked, shocked.

"But Shadow Heartless are extremely weak. Anyone with a weapon or powers could beat one. Why didn't Raven fight them off?" Helena asked. Lilith shrugged.

"They were pretty fast," she said, "And I bet whoever's behind this made them pretty powerful just for that job."

"So…we're dealing with a Heartless creator…" Donald said, scratching his head.

"I guess that would be the case," Lilith said. She sighed.

"You know," Sora said, "We really need to seal the Keyhole to this world. If we don't," He turned to Robin, "This world will disappear, and so will you guys. Then, we'll go search for Raven on other worlds. We promise." The others nodded. Robin sighed.

"I guess that's all we can do for now," Robin said, "But we just have to find the Keyhole." Sora then smiled slyly.

"Oh, don't worry about finding it," He said, "Do you remember when Raven and Lilith ran off, and you guys wanted to follow them, but I had to catch up to you because I was looking at something?" Everyone else except Lilith nodded; Lilith was listening with interest.

"Well, I found the Keyhole there." Everyone gasped.

"So, you sealed it, right?" Kairi asked. Sora shook his head, and Kairi sweat-dropped.

"You idiot."

"Nope, I'm not an idiot. The Keyblade would usually seal the Keyhole automatically, but it didn't."

"Uh, maybe Lilith needs to seal it," Goofy said, "I mean, she does have the Key Staff and all."

"Well then, let's go already!" Lilith shouted. She jumped out of the bed and ran for the door, the others following, calling for Lilith to wait for them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"So…this is the Keyhole?"

Everyone had arrived at the secret room in the library. Sora had shown them that at the end of the room, right on the wall, plain as day, was the Keyhole.

"Yes," Sora said, "But I don't understand why it didn't-WHOA!" Suddenly, his Keyblade and Lilith's Key Staff seemed to become magnetic as their key teeth ends clanged together. A white aura swirled around them as a beam of light from each end shout forth and entered the Keyhole. Lilith cringed; the pure power, not as strong as before (so she didn't faint), was coursing through the Key staff again. The sound of something being locked was then heard, and the Keyhole faded away, sealing the world.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"It's time for us to go," Sora said. Everyone was standing outside the Gummi Ship in the clearing where it first landed. Robin shook Sora's hand.

"It was great meeting you," Robin said.

"Oh, very, VERY great!" Starfire exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Hey, maybe sometime we'll come and visit!" Goofy said. Then, the rag-tag group of world-sealers started to board the Gummi Ship. As Lilith (the last person boarding) was about to enter the ship, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and was face-to-face with Beast Boy.

"Uh…you guys'll find Raven…right?" He asked, concern etched on his face. Lilith smiled reassuringly.

"I'm sure that we'll cross paths with her again someday on this freaky adventure," She said, "So you don't have to worry." She then turned around and entered the ship, but stopped once she was just inside the door and turned around again.

"Oh, almost forgot," she said, "If you, you know, like Raven, you should tell her. Who knows? Maybe she likes you, too." She giggled at the shape-shifter's blushing face as the door closed, and dashed to her seat and buckled up.

"Okay, is everybody and everything ready to go?" Donald asked, pressing a few blinking buttons. Everyone complied. Sora then blinked, as though remembering something.

"Countdown initiated!" The brunette exclaimed, "Five seconds till launch!" Donald rolled his eyes at the Keyblade Master's random outburst of silliness, but decided to go along.

"Five," Donald said in a bored tone.

"Four!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Three!" Helena yelled.

"Two!" Goofy shouted.

"One!" Lilith yelped.

"BLAST OFF!"

The roar of the engines was deafening as the Gummi Ship took off into space…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"So…where are we going now?" Lilith asked Sora as he piloted the Ship. Kairi was beside him, manning the lasers.

"I figured that we should go to Traverse Town," Sora said, "You know, to restock and relax for a bit."

"That sounds fun," Helena said, popping up from behind Lilith.

"But we have a mission!" Donald exclaimed, going into a hissy-fit and jumping up and down.

"Aw, c'mon, Donald," Goofy said, grabbing the ticked magician as he jumped, "Everyone needs to relax sometimes. And hey, maybe a refugee from a world has seen King Mickey!" Donald 'hmm'ed, thinking about Goofy's statement.

"Alright," He said, "But just do one thing before we get there." The others turned to Donald, listening intently.

"Could you please…PUT ME DOWN?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Whoa! That took longer than I thought! And this chapter is microscopic compared to the last one! Sorry if you were expecting something longer! And if you couldn't tell…I really didn't have a blast writing this fic…I had writer's block for almost a week…and it's not that great of a chapter…but I can and will do better!

Anyway…the next chapter is kind of like the 'Hi-jinks on the Gummi Ship' chapters, you know; a comedic interlude, only these chapters are less comedic…probably. So…I was wondering…would anyone like to guest star next chapter and any other chapters in Traverse Town? You'll be sorta minor characters, though, but I promise to get you guys places in any of the Traverse Town chapters! All I need is:

Description of what you would want to look like in the fic:

Hair color-

Hair length-

Eye Username-

What you would like to be called-

Clothing-

Main personality traits-

…And please don't be offended if you don't act exactly how you say you do, okay? I'll try my best, I promise!

Oh, and PS: I won't start writing the next chapter until at least ONE person asks to be in the fic! Include it in your reviews, please!

Mwahahaha! So EVIL! Ja Ne!-AnimeDutchess


	12. Coming to a Crossroads 1

_**Kingdom Hearts: Intertwined Souls**_

By AnimeDutchess

_**Chapter 12: Coming to a Crossroads 1**_

A/N: Wow! I can't believe people actually wanted to be in this fic! I'm honored! cries tears of joy

Talk Back:

Raya the angelalchemist: Wow, you wanna be in my story? Cool! Thanks!

jeffiswrongC: You don't wanna? Oh, well. Yeah, I agree with what you're saying, but the Gummi hi-jinks are separate chapters, so I really don't know, you know? And I agree: let's not find out. Anyway, thanks!

Jupiter-Lightning: You, too? Wow! And thanks!

Lady Sonora the Black-Rose: That's perfect! Thanks!

Emmy19: Another person? Wow, thanks!

Musashi the Master (): Well, you have a lot of questions. Unfortunatly, most of them contain top secret information that I am not allowed to present, because if I did, I'd ruin the whole plot. As for your suggestions, the Ed, Edd, and Eddy world sounds fun; I'll think about it. But honestly, I really don't know what the heck Mew Mew Power is, so please forgive my ignorance. And I am dead set on putting South Park in this story no matter what anyone says! I appreciate your many reviews; thank you!

Matt of Hyrule: You too? Yay! That's five people! YAY! Thanks!

Well, I guess the fic should start now! Oh, and for the reviewers that will be in this fic: forgive me if the personality is off! I'm trying the best I can!

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

The _Hornbeam_ landed with a soft **thump** on the landing pad at Traverse Town. The hatch doors hissed open, and out came our favorite group of heroes (and you BETTER know who everybody is by now!).

"Well, THAT was uneventful," Kairi said as she stood outside the ship. The others nodded as they filed out of the ship. Hardly anything had happened on their way back to Traverse Town, other than everyone who wasn't driving the Gummi Ship was sleeping. Suddenly, Sora, (who was at the end of the line) stumbled out of the ship, looking exhausted.

"Something wrong, Sora?" Lilith asked as she looked back at the brunette. He nodded weakly.

"Yeah, I'm just tired is all," he said, rubbing his head, "Don't know why, though…"

He then suddenly fainted. The others quickly gathered around him and propped him up, everyone exchanging worried glances.

"What happened?" Donald asked.

"I dunno," Lilith said, her voice becoming panicky, "He just said he was tired and then **BAM **he faints!"

"Looks like you're friend got what's going around."

The others turned around at the new arrival and gasped. There stood a girl who looked to be about sixteen. She had red hair with one black streak down to her knees in a bunch of braids. One eye was purple, the other was black. She was wearing red leggings, a black mini-skirt with slits on the side, a black halter top, a red and silver beaded necklace, and a few feathers in her hair. She had three samurai swords, one on her left hip and two on her right hip.

"Who're you?" Helena asked, raising an eyebrow. The girl walked over calmly and held out her hand.

"Name's Sonora," She said, smiling, "I've been here for a week. You guys travelers or something?"

"Yeah, sort of," Kairi said, shaking Sonora's hand, "So, what did you say about something going around?"

"Well," Sonora said, "yesterday, a bunch of Heartless caused a huge gas leak in the Third District. A few others, including myself, were fighting them there when it happened. After a few minutes, some of the people there fainted, and they woke up a few moments later acting like…idiots." Everyone gasped.

"Golly, can this happen to anyone?" Goofy asked, becoming nervous.

"Yes, but I think you and your duck friend are safe. There are those three little ducks that run the items shop, and they're fine." At this news, Donald breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank heavens they're alright," Donald said, "Daisy would've killed me if they weren't!" The others laughed good-naturedly at Donald's fear of his girlfriend, but he shrugged it off.

"Anyway," Sonora said, "It's already spread to the First and Second Districts. I don't think the sickness is permanent, though. Two girls took one of the guys that was fighting and went to find a cure on another world, and they already called us back. They said he was just fine after leaving Traverse Town. Plus, the person goes in and out of the illness every couple hours" The others sighed in relief.

"At least we know that Sora won't be an idiot all the time," Navi said, popping out from under Goofy's hat. The others gave her a very scary glare. Navi gulped, sweat-dropping

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN THIS WHOLE TIME?" Kairi shouted. Navi cringed.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm a heavy sleeper! Seriously!" The fairy said, defending herself. She then looked over to Sonora.

"I don't believe I've met you," Navi said, "Navi the Fairy. And you are?"

"Sonora," the sword-sporting girl said, "So…how about I take you guys to my hideout? We can watch your friend; make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid."

"That sounds good," Lilith said, picking Sora up and carrying him, "But we also need to stock up on supplies." Sonora nodded in understanding and led the six heroes to her hidden hideout…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Cool hideout," Lilith said, looking around.

"Thanks." Sonora grinned at the demon girl's comment. The hideout was located in the under-development Fourth District. The entrance (an unimpressive hole in the ground with a dirt staircase and an overhang made of spare cement blocks and tarp and a wooden door on top like an entrance to a cellar) had defiantly mislead the group of heroes to think it was a shoddy hideout, because it was far from lousy. It was a huge area (probably as big as the Fourth District) carved out of the dirt and separated into segments by cement blocks, tarp, and wood. The entrance had led to what seemed to be a living room, with threadbare but comfortable and sturdy furniture. It also had…

"Whoa! That's a…a…a 49 in. plasma screen TV!" Kairi exclaimed, pointing to the TV on the makeshift wooden wall.

"Yeah, took us from two days ago to this morning to get electric in this place, and we get great cable for the TV," Sonora said, looking proud of the accomplishment.

"Wait, who's 'us'?" Helena asked.

"The others that stay here with me. I met them all during last week. They're all other people who's worlds were destroyed. So far we're just a bunch of kids. I think they're all out fighting Heartless right now, though. Maybe you guys can meet them later." Sonora then motioned to the green plaid couch.

"Put Sora over here," She said. On the walk over to the hideout, Kairi had introduced everyone (much to their distain, but hey, she's kinda bossy). Lilith nodded and gently lay Sora down onto the couch. Everyone else crowded around the couch, looking at Sora with concern.

"Hey, uh, Sonora," Lilith said, "When you say that Sora will be acting like an idiot, what do you mean by idiot per say?"

"Oh, you know, just doing stupid things, like spouting random phrases and doing strange things," Sonora explained. Just then Sora groaned. Everyone looked at him, hoping he wouldn't be too much of an idiot. The brunette sat up, blinked his eyes open, and rubbed his head.

"Sora…are you alright?" Kairi asked, immediately pushing the others out of the way. She knelt next to him and held his hand. "Are you feeling well?" Sora stared at her for a second, and then just started to laugh his ass off.

"Uhhh…" Everyone said; since when was Sora this giddy? They then watched, dumbfounded, as Sora got off the couch and walked right up to Sonora.

"Who're you?" he asked.

"My name's Sonora."

"Nice to meet you Sonora. You have nice hair."

"Oh, why thank you, I-"

"Can I have it?"

"Wh-what?" Sonora said, slightly shocked and weirded out, "N-no, you can't!"

"Aw, man," Sora said, looking slightly disappointed. Everyone just looked at Sora like he had three heads.

"…Yeah, he's an idiot," Helena said. The others nodded in shocked agreement. Sora then went up to Kairi and started to make out with her. Once they broke apart, Kairi had a huge grin on her face.

"His kissing doesn't seem to be affected," Kairi said, making the others become weirded out even more. She gave Sora a hug, and he hugged back.

"Hey, can we order take-out?" Sora asked out of the blue.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lilith sat on the couch and watched, trying not to laugh, as Sora greeted the Chinese food delivery girl. He had tried to give her a 'coupon', which was really a piece of computer paper with 'coupOn' written in red crayon as payment for the food, but she didn't accept it. He had then gone to get another 'coupon', and brought out Goofy wearing a pink tutu and a sash that said 'coupon' on it. The dog-man had, of course, protested, but Sora was being an idiot, so you can't really argue with him. Sonora had managed to save Goofy and paid the delivery girl, who had, after she was paid, ran away in pure terror of Sora.

"Go ahead Lilith, laugh," Sonora said, dragging Sora, Goofy, and the Chinese food to another room, "After you're done, come have lunch, okay?" Lilith nodded, and once all other beings had left the room, she collapsed onto the couch in a fit of laughter. After ten minutes she was still laughing, and didn't notice Kairi and Donald coming back from buying supplies. Kairi had tried shaking Lilith's shoulder to get her attention, but she was still laughing.

"Lilith, stop; you're going to go into hysterics!" Donald exclaimed while Kairi shook Lilith. Lilith nodded weakly and wiped away her mirthful tears, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"I-I know," She said, wheezing, "But y-you should have s-seen Goofy…h-he was in a t-tutu…and S-Sora…oh my gosh…ha ha…" She sighed giddily and sat up on the couch, slowly recovering from her laughing fit. Sonora then popped back in.

"Hi Kairi, Donald," She said, and then looked over to Lilith. "You okay? It's been, like, fifteen minutes or something since the coupon incident." Lilith nodded, and reassurance swept over Sonora's face.

"Well, come on. Everyone's having lunch, and surprisingly, Sora hasn't stuck anything up his nose." There was then a shout from the hideout's dining room for someone to come and help 'get the Lo Mein out of Sora's nose'.

"Spoke too soon," Sonora said, sighing. Lilith, Kairi, and Donald laughed, and Sonora joined them in laughing as they went to unplug the Keyblade Master's nose and enjoy some nose-free Lo Mein themselves.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Nympha, dear, I have a mission for you."

'Our Lady' stood at the head of the hologram table, her aqua-haired apprentice across from her, a look of delight seeping into her amethyst eyes.

"Really, My Lady? A mission? Oh, I am elated to serve you in any way!" Nympha then, after spazzing a bit, regained her composure. "What is the mission, My Lady?" 'Our Lady' smiled at Nympha's eagerness.

"I want you to go to Disciple Icy's world. Take it for the darkness. It may be rather hard, since so many magical beings will try to get in your way, but I'm sending you with quite a few battalions of Heartless…and this." 'Our Lady' reached into her pocket and pulled out a golden amulet on a silver chain. The amulet was a simple circle with a teardrop shaped ruby in the center. 'Our Lady' tossed it to Nympha, and she caught it.

"It contains the power of all the worlds that have fallen to the darkness," The villainess explained, "Once another world is destroyed, more power will be added to it, thereby adding to your own power. It'll make you quite formidable now…but think of when the Key Staff Wielder comes snooping around…I'm sure by then that I can leave that task to you. But for now…just turn Disciple Icy's world into nothingness, alright?"

"Yes, My Lady," Nympha said, bowing respectfully, "I shall take that world for us. But didn't Disciple Icy want that world for herself?"

"She settled for having it and a few other places once they've been taken over," 'Our Lady' explained, "At least she'll help with some of those other worlds. Besides, I'd send her to do it herself, but she's very busy with Ansem on another mission right now. Now, you go to the prepared vessel. I'll send the Heartless after you soon." Nympha nodded and left the room, her giddiness showing in that annoying spring in her step. 'Our Lady' chuckled.

"She fell for it," 'Our Lady said to herself, "She took the pendant." She then tapped the hologram table, and up popped a star-chart. Stars were connected into constellations, and all the worlds were marked by name. It showed sealed worlds, unsealed worlds, and worlds that the darkness had taken. 'Our Lady' smiled as she counted the worlds taken.

_A few more worlds under my control, and things will be running smoothly…soon…I'll be able to finally put that…that **bitch**_ _in her place…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Have a safe journey," Sonora said, watching the group of heroes (minus Sora; they had strapped him into his seat so he wouldn't mess anything up) load up their Gummi ship. "I've heard that the Heartless have spread pretty far, and their numbers are growing immensely. They must have taken quite a few worlds to have so many in numbers."

"Yeah, thanks Sonora," Lilith said as she carried some potions into the ship, "Wish you could come, though."

"Yeah," Helena said, passing by Lilith to exit the ship, "You look like you'd be a big help. Maybe we'll figure out how to modify the Gummi ship so you and your friends can come."

"You might not wanna do that," Sonora said, smirking, "Though I thank you for your offer, I gotta say that I've got a lot of friends, and we've been fighting the Heartless here. If we went…well, this world might be taken, too. So good luck."

"Thanks," Lilith said as she re-exited the ship to grab some more supplies, "We'll need all the luck possible." Donald then poked his head out from the doorway.

"That the last of it?" He asked as Lilith grabbed the last of the potions. She nodded. "Good. We've gotta get going." He then turned to Sonora. "It was awfully nice meeting you, Sonora."

"Likewise, guys."

"Hey, maybe we can hang with you and your friends next time we roll into town?" Kairi said, popping out from behind Donald. Sonora nodded.

"Sounds fun," She said. There was then a crash from inside the Gummi Ship, and Goofy toppled over Donald and Kairi.

"It's Sora!" the knight said. "He fainted again!"

"Ahh…He's probably going back to normal," Sonora said, "He won't remember much, so I suggest telling him what happened and what will probably happen again when you guys come back."

"Okie-dokie, then!" Lilith exclaimed. She and the others then scurried back into the ship and got ready for launch.

"Lilith, Helena, your turn to drive," Donald said as he sat in his seat. Lilith looked at Helena; she hadn't forgotten the poker game, and it didn't seem like Helena did, either.

"I'll drive until Sora is better, then he takes over," Helena whispered to Lilith as she passed by to sit down. Once everyone was situated, Navi popped out from under Goofy's hat.

"Hey, can we do a countdown?" Navi asked. Everyone else (except Sora) glared at her. She gulped.

**"NOOOOOOOO!"**

"Alright, alright, sheesh…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sonora watched as the Gummi ship flew off into the night sky, a small smile on her face. She then blinked and turned around, her smile growing.

"Nice to see you, Matt."

"Likewise, Sonora," a voice said. A boy that looked to be about sixteen stepped out of the shadows. His reddish-orange hair went to about halfway down his neck, and he had green eyes that more often than not caught the intrigue of young women. He wore a plain red shirt and jeans. "So, was that them?"

"Yeah," Sonora said, looking back where the ship had disappeared, "Hazel will be glad we found 'em. So, did you see anything strange?"

"Other than the lack of pretty girls and the masses of Heartless, no," He said as he stopped and stood next to Sonora, staring up at the sky as well. Sonora huffed.

"Leave it to you to notice how many cute girls are in one area."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

"…O-kay…so, you want me to spread the word to the others, or what?"

Sonora turned to Matt. "Yeah, you do that, but let me tell Hazel, alright? She's still shaken up from what happened."

"Yeah, I know." The two red-heads then stared up at the sky for a minute, and the Matt left to tell 'the others'. Sonora sighed after he left.

"This whole thing just keeps getting weirder…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Oh, hell, that sucked, didn't it? And I'm really sorry for the long wait; that damned writer's block really took its sweet time leaving! And also, I've been feeling sick. And congrats to Lady Sonora the Black-Rose and Matt of Hyrule; did you guys like your introductions? I didn't screw anything up, did I? I hope you guys liked them! And also, two out of three of Sora's antics I got from the Andy Milonakis Show (I came up with the Lo Mein-up-the-nose joke myself, and I don't own that show either! I own nothing!). If you haven't seen that show, you really should. Trust me! I laughed my ass off when I saw it! It rocks!

Please read and review! Oh, and I might alter the list of things-to-be-crossed-over-in-this-fic-with, so I'll post the alteration next chapter if there is one. Ja Ne!-AnimeDutchess


	13. Hijinks on the Gummi Ship 2

_**Kingdom Hearts: Intertwined Souls**_

By AnimeDutchess

_**Chapter 13: Hi-jinks on the Gummi Ship 2**_

A/N: Wow, already the fic is at chapter 13! And even more people want to be in the fic! Awesome!

(Due to the new rule here on I can't respond to your guy's reviews. T.T If the rule is ever removed, I promise that I will fix the chapters without Talk Backs.)

Well, this is a chapter! You need something to read so, here you go! Enjoy! Oh, and also, let me explain about the illness Sora got: He only has it when he breathes in the infected air, and the only air infected is in Traverse Town. Also, the sickness only affects males with brown hair and blue eyes, so it's kinda based on what I learned about in Biology last year (you know, genetics and whatnot). Hmm, maybe it was made by an evil scientist? I don't know yet myself, but we'll all figure out soon!

Also, warning: slight drug humor and slight Navi bashing!

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lilith sighed while she piloted the _Hornbeam_ and Helena manned (or should I say womanned) the lasers. Sora had regained consciousness and was sleeping; the snore was pissing her off.

_He didn't snore last time I saw him asleep,_ Lilith thought, remembering the pictures she and Riku had taken. She then remembered…

"Oh!" She took one hand off the steering wheel of the Gummi Ship and fished around in her pocket for the picture of herself and Riku. Once she pulled it out, she carefully (and with one hand; how talented!) unfolded it and smiled sadly at the picture of the silver-haired hottie with emotional problems.

"That's Riku?" Helena asked as she leaned over to check out what had captivated Lilith's interest while flying (and amazingly, the Gummi Ship is still flying well). Lilith nodded and tried not to let herself get too sad. Helena cat-called.

"Damn, you lucky girl!" Helena said. "That has got to be THE hottest guy I have EVER seen!" Lilith laughed at Helena's eagerness.

"That's what I thought when I met him," the demon girl confessed, carefully re-folding the picture and sliding it back in her pocket, "But…"

"But what, Lil?"

"…Nothing." Lilith then heard a sound behind her. She turned around; Sora was waking up!

"Ahh, that was a good nap," he said, stretching his arms, "I feel great!" He then sniffed the air. "Uh, why does everything smell like Lo Mein?"

"You shoved it up your nose," Helena said, "You also put Goofy in a tutu and told everyone he was a coupon, snogged Kairi, and demanded our new friend Sonora that she give you her hair."

"…When was I doing this? I mean, I remember a girl with long red hair…"

"That was Sonora."

"Oh, okay…I also remember a hideout…wait, was I high or something?"

"Sora, since when have you gotten high?" Lilith asked, raising an eyebrow as she kept a lookout for worlds and Heartless ships.

"I dunno, but it sure sounds like I did."

"Anyway," Helena said, unbuckling herself, "Sora, it's your turn to fire lasers. Remember our deal?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Okay, Kairi," Donald said, "Ready for your first magic lesson?"

"Am I!" Kairi and Donald were in their bedroom. They had pushed the beds back so they had some room to practice magic. Donald had let Kairi borrow one of his magic staff-thingies.

"Alright then," Donald pointed to Goofy, who was wearing a poster-board with a string attached so he could wear it around his neck. It had a big red-and-white bull's eye on it, "Aim for Goofy and say 'Fire!'"

"Why the heck am **I** the target?" Goofy asked. Donald thought about that.

"Hmm, yeah, why ARE you the target?" he said, honestly having no clue why Goofy was the target; the dog-man hadn't pissed him off in a while, recently. Navi then popped out from under Goofy's hat.

"What's this about targets?" She asked. Donald then got an evil grin as an idea popped into his head. Goofy saw Donald's diabolical look and quickly moved away from Navi.

"Kairi, there's a new target," He said.

"Yeah, I think I know what it is," She said, also grinning evilly. She aimed the staff at Navi, and with a shout of "Fire!", sent a fireball right at the annoying fairy. Navi screamed and zipped out of the way in the nick of time, but sure enough, the fireballs kept coming. Navi kept screaming as she narrowly dodged the fireballs.

"You've got great aim, Kairi!" Donald yelled over the commotion.

"Thanks," Kairi shouted back, "Back home I play those arcade shooting games! I've got the high score on each game!" After hearing this, Navi screamed even louder.

"Oh great! It's archery practice all over again! For the love of Nayru, why meeeeeeeee?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Helena turned around when she heard some screaming. Sora had already settled into the place where you fire the lasers.

"I'll go see what's up with them," Helena said as she headed towards the elevator. As she stepped inside, she turned around and faced the two main heroes, smirking.

"You two kids play nice, now," Helena said as the elevator door closed. Sora and Lilith gave each other a 'What-the-heck-does-she-mean?' look, and went back to piloting the Gummi Ship.

"So," Lilith said, cursing uncomfortable silences, "I was just wondering…since we need a topic to talk about and all…what exactly happened the last time Kingdom Hearts was opened? I mean…"

"You wanna know about Riku, right?" Sora asked in a serious tone. Lilith froze and blushed in embarrassment.

"I know he should be the one to tell me…and I know it's rude of me to ask you, but…I'm just…so…curious, I guess. A better word would probably be nosy." She laughed a bit. Sora looked at Lilith sadly.

"I'm sorry Lilith," he said, "I would tell you, and you deserve to know, but Riku would probably think it best if you didn't know." Lilith sighed and nodded in understanding.

"Lilith…did I really shove Lo Mein up my nose?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

It had been three hours since take-off, and there had been no sign of any new worlds…or Heartless fro that matter. Lilith was bored out of her mind, and so was Sora (hey, after a couple hours of only blasting meteors to bits, you'd be bored as hell, too). The demon-girl was just about to throw a hissy-fit when she saw something in the distance.

"Hey, is that a world?" She asked Sora as she pointed to the thing. Sora looked at the thing, squinted, and shrugged.

"Probably," he said, "Want me to call the others?"

"Yeah, sure, go ahead."

Sora pressed the intercom button and told everyone to come to the piloting deck. Five minutes later, everyone had entered the room (Navi sporting a few singe marks on her wings). While this was happening, the Gummi Ship had gotten closer to the thing, which was in fact a world. It looked pretty normal, with three buildings and a city jutting out of it.

"Is that our next destination?" Kairi asked.

"Looks that way, yeah," Lilith answered. Navi flew over to Sora and hovered over his head.

"It looks harmless! Maybe we won't have to fight anyone!" Navi said. Everyone glared at her.

"You don't even fight! Hell, you don't help us at all!" Helena shouted. Navi 'eep'ed and hid back under Goofy's hat. Donald sighed.

"I really wish Queen Minnie hadn't made her tag along with us," the duck-man said, "She's so annoying!" Everyone else nodded and agreed with Donald…except Lilith. She was staring at the world, her eyes growing wider by the second.

"Guys," She said, nervous, "Do you feel that?" Everyone stopped talking and looked at Lilith.

"Feel what?" Goofy asked. Lilith turned around to face the others, an eyebrow raised.

"You mean you don't feel all that darkness emanating from that world?" She asked. "It's so strong…I've never felt anything at all close to this since I was back home…"

"You're saying that there's lots and lots of darkness there?" Kairi asked, her face going white. Lilith nodded and turned to Helena. "Don't you feel it…Helena? What's wrong?"

Helena's body had become rigid, and her face reflected the pure terror she was feeling. "Oh my…I can't…but…it can't be…"

"Helena! What the FUCK is wrong with you?" Lilith said, freaking out; her best friend was never afraid! Helena pointed to the world.

"It's…it's…"

"IT'S WHAT?" everyone screamed, becoming apprehensive.

"IT'S BEING TAKEN!"

Sure enough, the world had slowly started to become covered in darkness. Everyone gasped.

"Is…is this what happens to worlds when they are being taken?" Kairi asked naively.

"I…I guess so," Sora said, horror gripping his senses. Suddenly, the whole world was covered in darkness. It then seemed to glow a white light, and…

The planet exploded, leaving behind a sphere of darkness in its place. The force of the explosion blew the Gummi Ship back. It immediately went off course, and everyone inside that wasn't bucked up (that would be everyone except Sora and Lilith) was tumbling around or trying to hold on to the backs of the chairs. Lilith was the only one not screaming as the Gummi Ship careened off course.

"Come on…come on…" she said, trying to get control of the Gummi ship. She had seen the world they were going to go to yet blew up slide away from their view, and now a different sphere of darkness was getting closer and closer as the _Hornbeam_ tumbled to it.

_Maybe I can get the ship there,_ she said, silently hoping they wouldn't die. As she tried to direct the Gummi Ship to the world, someone slammed into the eject button. Everyone was suddenly ejected to the new sphere of darkness, the Gummi Ship following. Lilith couldn't help but scream as she was launched towards a giant ball of her greatest fear…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Nympha looked around at the world she had just taken for the darkness. All its beings had become Heartless, three different types actually: Blue Rhapsody, Green Requiem, and your basic Shadows. Nympha pulled out her communicator and pressed one of the buttons.

"My Lady," The aqua-haired demon said, "My mission is complete. Should I report back to base?"

"Yes, and quickly," 'Our Lady's voice said throught the communicator, "And make sure you bring all Heartless with you."

"Confirmed. Expect our arrival in a few minutes."

"You mean you won't use the vessels?"

"There are too many Heartless. I cannot fit them all into the vessels you supplied."

"…Very well. But be wary of the darkness: I don't need my only apprentice losing her heart."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Nympha kneeled before 'Our Lady', panting. Transporting herself and all those Heartless had taken much out of her.

"I told you to beware of the darkness in your heart," 'Our Lady' said, "Perhaps you'll think twice before using its power too often. You did, after all, use it with no problems when you took that world, and even that was using more than your limits. You should rely more on that pendant." Nympha nodded.

"I will next time, My Lady," She said.

"I know you will. Now, go and rest for a while. You will be needed." Nympha nodded, got up (albeit wobbly), and left for her room. 'Our Lady' smirked once she was gone.

"She didn't do as bad as I thought she would," the villainess said, walking over to her hologram table and tapping it. The star chart came up again, only this time it pointed to where, as she put it, 'Those goody-two-shoe kids who wield key-weapons and stuff' were. She raised her eyebrows when she saw that they were on a world they had taken only four days ago.

"They're on Linksys?" 'Our Lady' asked to no one. She then smirked. "Good thing I left all those Heartless there, then…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

A/N: So, how'd I do? I left you hanging didn't I? Only Raya the angelalchemist knows what I'm talking about, right, Raya? Heh heh…well, I hope you liked this chapter, even though it was pretty short! I'll try to make the next one longer, I promise! Ja Ne!-AnimeDutchess

P.S.: The moral of the story: never not help people and annoy them all the time; you'll end up being used for target practice.


	14. Tears Among the Ruin

_**Kingdom Hearts: Intertwined Souls **_

By AnimeDutchess

_**Chapter 14: Tears Among the Ruin**_

A/N: Yo! School's almost here! Damn! So, who's ready for some fanfiction?

(Yeah, does anyone know when the no-responding-to-the-reviewers rule will be gone from this site? Please tell me!)

Ah, well, it's the thing you came her for: the fourteenth chapter of my biggest success-this fic! Enjoy, all!

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Uhhh…"

Lilith moaned as she tried to lift herself up. Unfortunately, something was on top of her, and her strength was low, so she slumped right down again. Her vision was blurry, and she could swear she could hear someone calling to her…

"Lilith…c'mon, wake up, Lilith! Are you okay? C'mon, gimme a sign here!"

_…Riku?_

Lilith's vision cleared, and she tried to pick herself up again, but she slumped back down. She tried to feel what was on top of her; it felt like…a piece of wood? Lilith pushed the wood off her back and carefully got up and looked at her surroundings. She seemed to have fallen through the roof of a dilapidated building. She then turned around, and was face-to-face…with Riku.

"Riku! You're alright!" Lilith shouted. She glomped him. He raised an eyebrow at Lilith's comment.

"Lilith…"

"Yeah?"

"You know I'm not Riku, right?"

"Huh?" She let go of Riku and took a step back, examining him. He did look blurry, but that was the only flaw. "You're not? Then who the FUCK are you?"

"It's me, it's Sora!"

"W-what?" Riku then faded away, and in his place was Sora.

"Why'd you think I was Riku again?" Sora asked, concern etched on his face.

"I-I really don't know, 'cause you looked and sounded like him, and then you changed to you, and now I'm confused and have you found the others yet and-AAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! I CONFUSED MYSELF!" Sora tried not to laugh at Lilith's rambling.

"You need to calm down," He said reassuringly, putting a hand on Lilith's shoulder, "No, I haven't seen the others yet. But now that I found you, we can look for them together." Lilith nodded.

"Alright, yeah, you're right. Let's go look."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I heard what you said on the ship, you know."

"Knock it off, Navi."

"It was the most hurtful thing anyone has said to me, and a lot has been said about me, you know!"

"Hmm, I wonder why?"

"Come on, Donald; can't you just lighten up on Navi?"

"I didn't ask your opinion, Goofy!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kairi was a wreck. A complete and utter wreck.

_I tumbled around in a Gummi Ship, got ejected from said Gummi Ship onto a world that most likely got taken by the Heartless, and now…_

"Are you alright, Helena?"

_…And now Helena is sick. I really need help…_

"Yeah, I'll be…alright…" Helena wheezed and clutched her chest. Kairi supported her. They were in the middle of a dark wasteland. Luckily, the Gummi Ship had landed pretty much intact next to them.

"How did you get so sick, Helena?" Kairi asked, her worry for the blonde angel growing with each passing second. Helena coughed.

"It's…the darkness…it hurts…" Helena gasped for breath. "It's worse than…Hell…here…ah…" Helena shook with each breath, and Kairi led her towards the Gummi Ship.

"It'll be alright," Kairi said reassuringly, "We'll go inside the Gummi Ship, and you'll lie down, and it'll be alright." Helena closed her eyes and kept on gasping, muttering the same thing over and over. Kairi, being right next to Helena, could hear every word:

"Help me, Lil…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Well? Is there anything I can do to help you guys? Oh, wait, I know!"

"You'll leave us alone?"

"Donald!"

"What?"

"…Never mind."

"I'll help you guys during fights!"

"How the heck will you do that?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lilith looked around, distraught. She and Sora had been walking through what seemed to be the ruins of a city. Charred wood littered the burnt ground, smoke filled the air, and the sky was a bleak dark grey.

"Pretty depressing, huh?" Sora asked. Lilith 'Tch'ed.

"This is nothing. You should see Hell. Lava instead of water, tortured screams everywhere you go, mortals dying over and over again, dead plants, raining blood once a month, raining water once a week, oh, and you can't forget the constant threat of being mauled by gangs. Still, it IS pretty sad…" The demon girl sighed. "I hope some people managed to get away before all this. Can you believe the Heartless did all this?"

"I can," Sora said, plain and simple, "The Heartless are…well, heartless. They don't care about others."

"No, that's not what I mean," Lilith said, "What I mean is that they have enough power to cause this much destruction? I mean, remember that world we were going to go to? The same thing probably happened there, so that would mean that everything was destroyed instantly." Sora blinked at Lilith's explanation.

"Yeah, that would make sense, but the last time the Heartless were taking over, they had loads of help, but worlds were never taken just like that."

"Well, maybe they have more, stronger help. And it's possible that they can work faster now, because remember when we fought Slade? That world didn't just go 'poof' all of a sudden, but the Heartless there were pretty strong. Maybe they've got more power on their side…and I just screwed up my argument, but what the hell."

"Hmm…maybe, but it won't matter in the end. We'll kick their arses anyway," Sora thought about it a bit more until his foot hit something. He looked down and gasped. He had almost stepped on a gold amulet.

"Lilith, look at this!" He exclaimed, picking up the amulet. It was about as big as a half-dollar on a gold chain. A symbol of what seemed to be an angel in a pentagram was engraved into the amulet. Lilith came over and looked at it, her eyes going starry when she saw it.

"Wow, how cool! It's so pretty!" Lilith exclaimed. She then became serious. "It probably belonged to someone important, seeing that it's made of gold. Why don't we take it with us? You know, to show it to others and see if they're from this world and can tell us what happened?"

"Good idea," Sora said, pocketing the amulet as the two continued their quest to find their friends.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Well, I've been watching you guys fight Heartless, and from that and my own personal experience, I'll give you hints as how to bring your enemies down!"

"…That's stupid. So stupid, that…it's a great idea."

"Huh? Donald, why the change of heart all of a sudden?"

"Hey, I give people second chances."

"YAY! OH, THANK YOU, DONALD, THANK YOU!"

"Yeah, well don't get used to it. I still don't like you."

"Now we just have one other little problem."

"What's that, Goofy?"

"We're stuck in this hole…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lilith and Sora had been walking through the ruins for about an hour. It wasn't uneventful; they had encountered and beat the crap out of about fifty Shadow Heartless a few minutes ago.

"That was fun," Lilith stated, grinning slightly and stretching her arms, Key Staff in hand. Sora gave her a look.

"Fun? That wasn't fun; that was annoying!" He exclaimed. Lilith giggled.

"Well, for me it's fun." She laughed again and began to skip along…that is, until she bumped into almost everyone's favorite thing to bash, A.K.A. Navi.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Navi exclaimed as Lilith rubbed her nose (where she collided with Navi).

"It's alright, I'll live," Lilith said, shrugging it off. Sora then ran up to the pair.

"Navi, have you seen the others?" He asked. Navi gasped.

"Yes; Donald and Goofy are trapped in a hole and sent me to find help! Come quickly!" The hyper fairy then zipped off, Lilith and Sora close behind. The eventually came to a muddy hole in the ground, with Donald and Goofy on the bottom. It wasn't too deep of a hole, but it was deep enough that, even standing on each other's shoulders, the knight and the wizard wouldn't be able to climb out.

"HELP US!" They shouted.

"We will, just wait a sec!" Sora shouted back. He then turned to Lilith.

"Here's the plan," He said, "I'll lay down on the ground and you grab my ankles and lower me in. I'll grab Donald and you pull us back up. Then we do that again, only this time we get Goofy." Lilith nodded. Sora lay down, and Lilith grabbed his ankles and lowered the brunette into the hole carefully…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kairi watched Helena as she slept in her bed, her breathing labored and ragged. The red-head sighed. This was really turning out to be a crappy day; heck, a crappy experience. She just wished she had some help…or a way to make Helena better. She sighed again.

_I'm separated from civilization, and the only other person with me is sick. What the FUCK do I do?_ She thought. She then decided to check to see if the others were anywhere nearby. She left Helena and Lilith's room, went up the elevator and was about to open the door to the outside when she caught a glimpse of outside through the giant window of the _Hornbeam_.

Heartless. Tons and tons of Heartless had surrounded the ship. Kairi did the only thing she could think of. She screamed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lilith panted as she sat on the ground, Sora sitting next to her and Donald and Goofy chatting with Navi about something; she was too tired to pay attention. She would never had guessed that getting people out of holes took so much out of a person.

_But I'm not as strong as I usually am,_ she thought, _I'd wonder why, but we have to find Helena, Kairi, and the Gummi Ship first._ Lilith then perked up at a sound…it was faint…and sounded kind of like…

"Does anyone else hear…screaming?" She asked, cocking her head. Sora 'Hmm'ed and concentrated on listening.

"Now that you mention it…it might be, but this place is obviously lifeless," Sora said slowly, "So who would be…" He then gasped. "It's Kairi!"

"What?" Donald overheard Sora and came over to him.

"Kairi's in trouble?" Goofy asked, coming over to Sora.

"But…how do you know? How are you sure?" Lilith asked.

"Yeah, you got that ESP something-or-other?" Navi asked.

"No, i-it's…I'll explain later. Right now we gotta help Kairi!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kairi couldn't stop screaming in pure terror as she looked out the window at the Heartless trying to get inside.

_Do…do they want me? Like last time?_ She thought. She then looked back at the elevator. _Wait, what if they're after Helena? Oh, man…_

"HEEEEEEEELP!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"C'mon, hurry!" Sora yelled from in front of the others. Lilith, Donald, Goofy, and Navi speeded up, not because Sora told them to, but from the tone of urgency in his voice. They sped through the destroyed city and made it to a barren wasteland, where the most noticeable thing was a giant mass of Shadow Heartless surrounding something.

"She's there!" Sora exclaimed, pointing towards the Heartless. The others gasped at the sheer amount of Heartless.

"We'll never defeat them all!" Donald yelled.

"Yeah we will," Lilith said, "Don't be so pessimistic! Just remember that you've got a demon on your side!" Lilith then closed her eyes and concentrated. Her black-and-red wings burst forth from her back, her fangs and nails grew, and a red jewel appeared on her forehead. The others gasped in surprise.

"Lilith…you're…" Sora was almost too shocked to finish his sentence. Lilith turned to her shocked friends.

"Like I toldja, I'm a demon, so stop gawking and let's kick some butt!" She shouted. She ran a few paces, then jumped and took off towards the mass of Heartless, the Key Staff in her hand. The boys shrugged and ran towards the Heartless, readying their own weapons.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"HI-YAA!" Sora yelled as he splattered yet another Heartless into oblivion. He was really getting ticked; fifteen minutes of Heartless-Slaying and it looked as if they hadn't made any progress. Lilith was even going all out in her demon form; not only was she using her Key Staff, but her claws, fangs, and a few martial arts moves, too. Donald and Goofy, of course, were doing fine by themselves. Of course, this still didn't make a dent in the, as mentioned, unending attack of giant black bug-things (of course, they're only giant compared to bugs).

"What is this, Never-Ending Heartless Day?" Lilith shouted as she sqeward a few Heartless, "They don't stop! How're we going to reach Kairi this way?"

"How the heck should we know?" Donald yelled back, "None of us are psychic!"

"It's hopeless!" Goofy exclaimed, "We'll never reach Kairi in time!"

"In time for what?" Navi gulped, dodging the Heartless as they jumped up and swiped at her.

"C'mon, don't think like that!" Sora shouted over the din, silently having doubts of his own, "We have to keep going! Who knows what-" Sora's spirit-raising monologue was cut short, however, as the Heartless suddenly…disappeared. Everyone blinked in confusion.

"Okay…what the HELL is going on?" Lilith said, changing back to normal, "Either they're up to something…or the Heartless are really, REALLY retarded." Sora turned to Lilith.

"I was just thinking that," The brunette said. Lilith turned to Sora, stared at him, and looked like she was going to say something, but she shrugged and didn't say it. She then turned towards…the Gummi Ship? And it looked…undamaged?

"…This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder…" Navi commented, flying towards the ship. The others ran after her, and released a long held-in breath when they saw a frightened, but still relieved Kairi staring back at then through the window. She waved and opened the door and tackled Sora into a huge hug that sent both of then flying backwards. The others circled around them, laughing a bit as Kairi smothered Sora with kisses.

"Thank GAWD!" Kairi exclaimed, finally getting off of Sora, who was, albeit crushed, had his face covered in kiss-shaped lipstick smudges. "I was so scared! I was falling pretty fast, but Helena was nearby and grew wings and flew us down to the world, and we were lucky the Gummi Ship landed nearby, because then Helena got sick, and-"

"Wait, she sick?" Lilith asked, panic and concern mixing in her expression. Kairi nodded, and Lilith bolted into the Gummi Ship. Everyone looked to each other, and ran in after her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Helena? Helena! Oh man…wake up, please wake up…" Lilith was trying to shake Helena awake when the others walked in. Lilith whipped around once they came in.

"We've gotta leave. If we don't, Helena will get worse," Lilith said, "Is the ship okay? Did you check?" The others gave her blank looks.

"Uhh…not yet…but I'll go do that right now…" Donald said, noticing urgency in her voice. He ran off to the engine room.

"Uhm," Kairi said, "Helena said something about the darkness hurting her…"

"Yeah, lemme explain," Lilith said, "Angels have a built-in reaction to darkness-corrupted areas. Usually, the ones that fight against darkness would be building up an immunity to it since birth, but Helena was originally going to be a guardian angel, so…she really doesn't have much of an immunity. She acted this way when she first came to Hell, but she got better when I was around. Basically, her holy powers are shot, she's weak, and it hurts her to move and breathe. She must have used up most of her power getting you to safety, Kairi. She won't die, but she's told me that it's incredibly painful, and most angels experiencing this wish they could die. I just wanna leave and make sure she's okay…" Lilith gazed at Helena with deep concern. "She's…my best friend…I wanna make sure she's okay…" Kairi cast a soft gaze at the demon-girl.

"You care so much for her," Kairi said, "Does she?" Lilith looked at Kairi like she grew a second head.

"Why shouldn't she?"

"…Okay, okay, clam down. It's just that…I've never seen someone so devoted to their friends…Well, maybe Sora, but still." Sora looked like he was about to join in, but decided not to.

"You just…looked really sweet for that minute," Kairi explained. Just then, Donald burst in.

"We, without a doubt, have to be the luckiest people in the universe," He said, "The only things damaged are minor and I fixed them."

"Then let's leave," Goofy said, "This place is giving me the willies!"

"No kidding," Sora said, and then he leaned over to Donald and Goofy. "Also, if we don't leave soon, Lilith will probably rip our heads off." The animal-men nodded quickly and ran off to the control room.

"C'mon, we gotta go now," Sora said to the two conscious girls.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Where are we going?" Kairi asked as she stepped over to Sora in the control room. Sora turned to her.

"Hey, where's Lilith?" He asked, peering behind Kairi.

"She's staying with Helena," Kairi said.

"Ah. Well, we're going to Traverse Town. We used up a lot of supplies fighting all those Heartless, and I'm sure Sonora will let us stay with her while Helena gets better."

"That sounds good. I'm just worried about Lilith. D'you think she'll-"

"She'll be fine, Kairi. She's tougher…and odder…then she looks."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lilith gazed at Helena as she lay in a troubled sleep. She smiled and snickered in spite of herself. _Just like last time, huh, Helena?_ She thought as she felt the room rumble while the Gummi Ship prepared for take-off. _I just wonder…how were we so lucky?_

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

A glowing man stood far away, watching the Gummi Ship take-off into the wild unknown. His hair was platinum blonde, and his eyes were a striking silver. He wore a plain white tank-top, baggy faded blue jeans, and white sneakers. White wings protruded from his back. He smiled.

"As long as those two are safe…" He whispered, and then he disappeared.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Plot twist! Cliffhanger! W00T! This is great! I'm sorry about how long it took to update; writer's block, adding and fixing some parts, and preparing for school, which unfortunately starts…tomorrow! Oh, the agony! Oh, the misery! Oh, the horrid fact that my first class is geometry, and anything math is my worst subject! Ah well, it's my punishment for not updating early enough. I really hoped you guys liked this, 'cause I really did work hard. Oh, and jeffiswrongC: The next chapter is for your suggestion! You had a huge point! And Raya: did you like the symbol? I thought it was okay…

So everyone, please review and wait patiently for the next chapter; school will probably screw around with my writing! Ja Ne!-AnimeDutchess

P.S.: I know no one cried (contradicting the title) but I thought it was a good title!


	15. The Angel's Ballad

_**Kingdom Hearts: Intertwined Souls**_

By AnimeDutchess

_**Chapter 15: The Angel's Ballad**_

A/N: Holy snap, chapter 15 already! I'm really and truly amazed! Anyway, due to just being plain pissed (and being influenced by Jupiter-Lightning) I will now respond to all your reviews that you've sent me from when I stopped. And just to say: This chapter will be two parts- this chapter, which is Helena's dream/memory thing, and the next chapter, which will depict what happens while Helena is out of it. I've actually kinda been wanting to write something like this, so I thank jeffiswrongC for inspiring me! I also thank Lady Sonora for helping me because I was stuck in a rut on one part! Whee!

Talk Back:

jeffiswrongC: As always, you bring up good points and things I've missed, and I thank you for that! Once you point out the problems, I go 'Aww, man, I can't believe I missed that!' I will take your advice on the genetic thing (it was what I was thinking the whole time! Seriously!). I'm trying my hardest to keep up the good work that you guys say I do! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

Jupiter-Lightning: See? I'm responding! And yeah, school sucks. Sorry about how long it takes to update. I blame school and lack of ideas. And yeah, Andy Milonakis rocks!

Lady Sonora the Black-Rose: smiles thankies, lots and LOTS of thankies!

RainingHeart: Okay, good, 'cause I want to use it in the next chapter!

Clever Dan: Okay…thanks! Did you wanna be in my fic? 'Cause if you do, I would like more than your name, please! smiles kindly

Emmy19: Please don't be sad! I've just had so much to do…not that it's more important than fanfics and my reviewers, of course! Anyway, you're the first to ask about the glowing man! Good for you! gives you a hug

MoonCresentFox: Gah, don't blow from laughing! Then you can't read the fic anymore! I'm glad you like said fic!

Nalana-the-ruler-of-discord: Hey, glad you like it!

Charter Mage Z: Don't be silly, I use everybody! Glad you like!

Musashi the Master: Glad you like it! No, sorry, the InuYasha world won't be for a while…by the way things are going for this fic, a long while…

Matt of Hyrule: Really? That's good!

Well, the fic awaits! Enjoy!

Oh, and let me explain the Angel society: For angels, you're either a Guardian, Warrior, Scribe, or Citizen. Everyone is a Messenger. These are divided into five ranks of ability, five being the lowest and one being the highest; you take the job your mother had, and most angel families have one or two children (two children always being a boy and a girl); and God is their lord and master (no I'm not imposing religion on you; I made up the family and ranking system). All angels are immortal except if you cut their wings off and make them become human, and then you could kill them like you would any other human. All passed on humans that go to heaven immediately become angels and choose their job from the five positions stated above.

Now the Demon society: It's basically divided into three classes: Aristocratic demons, regular demons (normals), and devils (still considered demons), and then the people who have died and come to Hell, which is the lowest rung on the social ladder. Also, the number of jewels on your head identifies your social rank (i.e. aristocrats have one jewel, normals have two jewels, devils have three jewels. Passed on humans have no jewels and are considered slaves). Lucifer (Satan, the Devil, whatever you wanna call him) is their King. Only Aristocratic Demons are immortal, except if their wings are cut off or they are cut with a pointed cross and not treated within an hour (the whole process of them being killed with a cross can take 8-10 hours). Normals and Devils can be killed like you would any other human, only it takes much longer, and are usually purified within an hour of being in contact with any holy item unless treatment is given within the first ten minutes. Demon families can have any number of children and you can get any job you want. Normals are the only type of demons besides aristocrats that can marry into an aristocratic family.

…Yeah, I felt like telling you guys so you would understand how these worlds are in this fic.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Papa!" A young girl that looked to be about two was running around a huge garden. Every flower, from roses to violets, were either white or a very light version of their original colors. The sun shone brightly, and made the young girl's long, platinum blonde hair look almost pure white. Her large, grey eyes flickered in fear as she looked for her papa. She wore a white robe and gold anklets, but no shoes as she ran through the ground made of clouds…

Wait, clouds? Wouldn't it be grass?

…Anyway, she continued to call for her papa until a man came into her view. He had the same exact color hair as the girl, and silver eyes. He wore clothes similar to the girl, except his robe was more masculine and he didn't have anklets. The girl suddenly became more relieved and jumped on the man, knocking him down.

"Papa! I've found you!" The girl cried, smiling, "Where did you go so suddenly?" The man laughed.

"Oh, Helena," He said, "You know I was busy working." Helena pouted.

"Your boss always keeps you away from me," She said as she got off her father. He laughed good-naturedly at her pout as he got up as well. "He knows about me! Why can't he make it so you can stay with me all the time?"

"Helena, you know being a Warrior demands unlimited loyalty to Him," He said, "As with you, you must have unlimited loyalty to your guardee."

"I still don't see why I have to be a guardian angel, while you get to fight bad guys and stuff." Her father sighed.

"As the many times I have told you, your mother was a guardian, and the children must take the same job as the mother." Helena sighed, annoyed.

"O-kaaaay," She said, slightly sad. Her father chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Besides, you need to get back to training." Helena gasped and ran off, waving goodbye to her father. Once she had disappeared from sight, he flopped down onto the clouds and rubbed his temples.

"Why'd you lie to her, Loki?" The man called Loki turned around and faced his good friend Gabriel, who looked similar to Loki except his hair was a darker blonde.

"Lay off, Gabe," Loki said, "I couldn't tell her about Drusilla. I'd break her heart if she knew I was seeing someone besides her mother."

"Her mother?" Gabriel asked, "You mean Cryst? Loki, you gotta let go of Cryst. She willingly became human to run off with some mortal, Helena knows that. Heck, we both know Helena really doesn't think highly of Cryst. She'd be thrilled to know you're dating Dru."

"Yeah, but…" Loki sighed and turned to his friend. "…Fine, I get your point, but I can't tell Helena. Not yet. You know how she gets."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

A few weeks after the day in the garden, the battle for the supremacy of Heaven (yes, this place was Heaven) began. It was chaotic; angel against angel, friend against friend, lover against lover. In the middle of the chaos, Loki was fighting some angels he didn't know, that were on his old friend Lucifer's side, when lo and behold, out from their side came…Drusilla. She had pure white hair and blood red eyes, and her usually white robe was stained with the blood of the immortals. She wore a necklace with a small, heart shaped red gem that Loki had given her when he first realized that he loved her.

"D-Dru?" Loki said in disbelief, "W-why?" Drusilla lowered her head and shed a silent tear.

"H-he told me…He told me to g-go with Lucifer …you know, to make sure the prototype had a wielder in the next g-generation…I'm s-sorry, Loki" She said. She then started sobbing. Loki ran over to her and hugged her.

"Dru…" Loki was relieved that she didn't want to do this of her own free will. He then blinked as an idea popped into his head.

"Dru…I know this sounds crazy, but…" He let go of Drusilla, rummaged through his pockets, pulling out a white silk bag with gold pull-strings. He opened the bag and pulled out a small, white, round, shining stone and pressed it into Drusilla's hand. She looked at it and gasped.

"Loki…you're…giving me…" Loki pressed his hand to Dru's mouth.

"Whatever happens," Loki said, "I want you to have a piece of me."

"But Loki..."

"No buts. Now go. I don't want to fight you." Drusilla nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. Her angel wings sprouted from her back and she flew off into the chaos. Loki sighed in sadness and turned when he felt something tugging his robe. He looked down and saw…Helena.

""H-Helena! What are you doing here? You have no place in battle!" Loki exclaimed. Helena just gave Loki a hard stare.

"Papa, why didn't you tell me you loved Lady Drusilla?" Helena asked. Loki sighed.

"Helena, I'm sorry, but this isn't the place to explain it all. I'll tell you later, so go and hide, right now!" Helena paused, and the nodded and her wings sprouted, lifting her away…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

A sixteen year-old Helena flew through the cosmos to a distant world, a holy aura surrounding her. During the fourteen years since what the angels called The Great Triumph ended, Helena had been trained as a Guardian and a Messenger, but she was also taught by her father's friend Gabriel how to fight. Her eyes had lightened from smoky grey to dazzling silver. She also was in charge of guarding a silver skeleton key that she made into a necklace that always hung on her neck. Right now she was flying to a dark world that He had told her to go to. It was supposed to be her father's mission since he was immune to darkness, but he told Him that there was too much there that would hinder his mission. _Namely Lady Drusilla,_ Helena thought as she closed in on the world. She saw the portal that would let her enter the world, so she closed her eyes and flew straight into it.

The first thing that she felt when she passed through the portal was the over-bearing pain of the darkness that the warriors would talk about so much. It constricted her heart and made everything feel ice cold. She gasped for air and lied on the cold, rocky ground of the world that the portal had led her to. Her vision became hazy.

"Huh…huh…I…I gotta…huh…get to…huh…that Lu…Lucifer guy…huh…" Her breathing became even more labored as she tried to talk. She then felt something…comforting? She looked up. All she saw were innocent red eyes before she fainted.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Helena's vision was blurry as she blinked her eyes open. Her head was throbbing, and it didn't feel as cold. She really couldn't see anything until they cleared, and when they did…

"Ah!" Helena yelped as she noticed the red eyes looking at her again. The owner of them gasped in surprise.

"You've awakened!" The person exclaimed in a feminine voice. The eyes then left, and Helena stared at the ceiling while the person was gone.

_What…what happened to me?_ Helena thought. The iciness then hit her full-blast, and she cringed and groaned. The person then came back, and by the sound of footfalls, another person had arrived with the first person. Helena felt better once the first person entered the room. Once the pain cleared, Helena got her first good look at the person she woke up to.

It was a girl, most likely a demon. Her long, raven-black hair was tied up in a braid that went a quarter way down her back, and was fastened with an old, ragged black ribbon. She wore what looked like a priestess kimono, but it was purple. She also had on sandals and stockings. Her eyes were a dazzling crimson color. Helena blinked; how in hell had she gotten here?

"How are you feeling?" The demon girl asked, coming closer to Helena. The angel flinched; she had heard that close contact with a demon burned an angel's skin, so she was surprised that, when the girl put her hand on her forehead…**it felt like an angel had touched her: her touch radiated sacred and holy power.** Helena looked at the girl in confusion. The girl gave a look that clearly said 'WTF?' when she noticed the angel's baffling behavior.

"You…don't have a fever," the girl said, "And you're clearly not from Hell." The girl then had excitement flash across her face. "You're from another world! I get it!"

"Uh…yeah…" Helena said, slightly weirded out by the girl's eagerness. "So, uhm, I was wondering…do you happen to know where the Grand Castle of Hell is?" The girl's face then changed from excitement to suspicion.

"Why?" she asked darkly. Helena then put on her most serious face.

"I am a messenger of Heaven, Helena, Daughter of Loki the Warrior and Cryst the Guardian, a Rank One Guardian, Rank Two Messenger, and a Rank Five Warrior. I have an important message to deliver to King Lucifer of Hell," the angel stated, as though she had repeated her message many times. The demon girl sighed in relief.

"Ah, is that all?" She asked, "Wow, there sure have been a lot of you talking to Father lately. You 'angels' usually don't faint, though." Helena nodded, and then what the demon girl said sank in.

"Wait a minute…did you just refer to the King of Hell as 'Father'?" The crimson-orbed girl nodded. Helena's jaw dropped.

"Wait…that means that you're…and this…and…and…" The demon girl giggled at Helena's babbling.

"Yes, I'm the princess and this is the castle," the girl said, trying not to explode into a fit of giggles. "Don't worry, Miss Helena, I brought my father with me. You can deliver you message and rest for a bit, and then we'll send you on your way." Helena blinked, and then shot out of the bed that she just noticed she had been placed in. She stood at attention as King Lucifer came into her view.

He didn't look as scary as people said he looked: Red hair, black eyes, olive colored skin (okay I know that doesn't look that good but not everyone in Hell can be as pale as chalk), and he was wearing an average-looking black business suit with an average looking red tie and average-looking black dress shoes. The only thing un-average about him were the two horns (she had expected goat-like horns, but they were more like mini stalagmites) protruding from the sides of his head, the crown he wore, which looked pretty much like a headband made of silver with black pearls protruding out of it around his whole head in the forehead area, and the single black jewel right under his crown.

"Miss Angel," He said in a voice that made both Helena's and (though she didn't notice at the time) his daughter's spine tingle, "Please, follow the princess and I to the throne room to deliver your message in an orderly fashion." He then turned on his heel and left the room. Helena blinked in confusion.

"Well…that was short. I was expecting to deliver my message here." The princess nodded and placed a hand on Helena's shoulder. Helena noticed again the pure power flowing from her touch.

"Don't worry; Father is always like this," the girl said, "He wants everything, including me, the heir to the throne, royal, prim, proper, and so on. Definitely not something he picked up before he was cast out." Helena giggled. The demon girl then motioned for Helena to follow her, and so she did, through twisting corridors, winding staircases, and long hallways. And all the while, they talked.

"So…You're training to be the queen?"

"Yep. Oh, and I'm Lilith by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Lilith. You have a pretty name; were you named after your mother?"

"No, not my mother. I don't even know what her first name was."

"…'Was'?"

"Yeah…i-it's a long story."

"Don't worry; I've got plenty of-"

"I don't wanna talk about it. To put it simply, she died."

"… Oh. Okay, then. So, uh…basically, all day you stay in the castle and learn how to balance books on your head and stuff?"

"Hee hee… yeah, stuff like that. It's kinda fun."

"Fun? Girl, are you even a demon?"

"Uh, yeah… how else would I be the princess of Hell?"

"Really? You seem too nice and innocent to be a demon."

"Heh, yeah, everyone says that."

"So, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"…"

"You don't wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"So, like, how long was I out for?"

"About four hours."

"…All-righty then…so like, even though you're a princess, you're still a demon, so I would assume you know at least SOME basic hand-to-hand combat?"

"Basic? Some? Ha, that's a laugh!"

"So I'm assuming you're some sort of expert?"

"I'll show you after you're done delivering the message. Oh, and we're almost to the throne room. There it is now!"

Helena entered the throne room, and her jaw dropped. It was beautiful…if you were into a mixture of gothic, Halloween, Transylvania, torture, and regal finery. The carpet was made of black velvet, the walls were painted blood-red (or with actual blood-Helena didn't feel like finding out). The tapestries were black with purple and orange thread that made pictures that depicted the Great Triumph (here called The Great Failure), the Casting Down, and a whole host of Demonic historic events that Helena had never heard about. A lavish fountain was in the center of the room (but instead of water coming out of it, it was blood. Creepy!), and a long, red carpet let right through the room, only divided by the fountain. There were many other doors on the sides of the room.

At the end of the long throne room was a large area risen off the ground with four golden thrones on it. In the highest one was seated the King, resting a cheek upon his hand in a bored fashion. The second highest one held a lovely young woman with honey blonde hair and golden eyes. She had two gold jewels on her forehead, and she wore a silver tiara with a black opal in the center. She wore a regal black velvet dress and (Helena slightly blushed at this) the woman looked pregnant.

The king had the third highest throne on his left side (Helena assumed it was for Lilith), and the woman (who Helena assumed was Lilith's stepmother) had a small throne on her right. Lilith gave Helena a reassuring wink before running off to her throne. Lucifer, however, grabbed her sleeve as she neared the throne.

"Lilith Ann," He said, using the girl's middle name, "This is a matter only I and Nanali can discuss with Miss Angel. Please go wait outside the throne room." Lilith opened her mouth to protest, but she sighed and turned around and walked to the throne room's vast doors and waited there, straining her ears to hear Helena's message.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Helena sighed as she flew through the portal yet again, still on her once-a-week schedule that He had out on her. It had been a year since she had met Lilith, and they had become great friends, considering that Helena would faint from pain if Lilith wasn't around. Helena would go through the portal and meet Lilith in the morning, and they would go back to the castle. Helena would deliver her message to Lucifer, and then he would give her a message to deliver to Him, and then he would ask if Helena would be staying for the rest of the day. The first time he asked it had shocked Helena, but the King had told her that he wanted Lilith to have a friend from the outside. She said yes, and then said yes for every time he asked it again. She then would explore the world known as Hell with Lilith, and on occasion, with Lilith's friends, the Mistress Assassins, who she had learned had taught Lilith the ins and outs of combat. She had picked up quite a few techniques from them, too, and she was now a Rank Three Warrior.

She had also learned that the woman Nanali was indeed Lilith's stepmother, who used to be Lilith's nanny and was right now 4 years pregnant. You see, demons reproduce like humans, only it takes 9 years for the baby to be born. Demons also only age one year for every ten, can start reproducing at age six, and once aristocrat women or those married into an aristocratic family had their first child, they stayed the age of when they gave birth to the child for 100 years, so it's all very complicated, confusing, and strange.

Today, though, was a happy yet sad day. Helena had not only come to deliver her message, but it was also Lilith's fifteenth birthday. It was sad because…well, she didn't want to think about it.

"Helena!" The blonde angel quickly snapped out of her thoughts as Lilith ran towards her. Her hair had grown down to halfway down her back, but other than that nothing had really changed about her. The demon quickly glomped the angel.

"Uh…Lil…you're…crushing…me…" Helena managed to say, turning blue. Lilith gasped and let go of Helena.

"I'm SO glad you came!" Lilith exclaimed, jumping up and down hyperly. "So? What'd ya get me?" Helena giggled at Lilith's eagerness.

"Your present is a surprise," Helena explained as they started walking towards the Grand Castle. "You'll get it when it's time." Lilith pouted, but didn't protest as they reached the Grand Castle. It was basically right on the edge of the capital city called Tsin, and the drawbridge was pointing towards the border instead of towards the city. Lilith signaled the knight in the watchtower, and he opened the drawbridge, revealing a long path through the garden that stopped at the huge double doors that lead to the Main Corridor.

_Which has every hallway connected to it, and a stairway leading to the upper floors, but that has a big door in front of it that goes to the throne room, which also has doors to other areas,_ Helena thought, having memorized the way to the throne room just for kicks. As they walked this long way, Helena noticed lavish gothic decorations all over the place.

"Hey, is this all for your fifteenth birthday party?" Helena asked, looking around.

"Yup. Father went all out, since this is the last birthday party before my Sweet Sixteen! Which is in ten years and you're coming, right?"

"Uh…I'll try. So, like, who did you invite?"

"Oh, you know, you, Father, Nan-Nan, Mistress Anoka, Mistress Mimeo, Mistress Sabine-"

"Basically, you invited all the Mistress Assassins?"

"Heh, yeah. They're inviting their boyfriends, too."

"Oh, this is gonna be one rocking party."

"Don't I know it! Oh look, we're here!" Lilith pointed out that they were, in fact, at the throne room. Lucifer and Nanali were waiting on their thrones, looking in a rather cheerful mood. Lilith, a look of joy spreading on her face, ran over to them and gave them both hugs and kisses. During this expression of affection, Helena looked at the many historic tapestries that hung from the ceiling. There were two that she found most particularly interesting: one, which showed a beautiful, female demon being struck in the heart with a cross by a smaller, female demon. The other one exhibited that same smaller demon being shoved into what looked like a portal while others looked on, not lifting a finger to help. Helena had always wondered what the had meant, but she never had the time to ask.

"Miss Helena," Lucifer addressed, catching the attention of the angel. She immediately snapped to attention. "You have a message, correct? I am also most grateful that you could attend Lilith Ann's party on such short notice."

"Yes, Sir," Helena said, speaking in her most professional tone, "Permission to deliver message, Sir?" Lucifer looked sideways to Lilith, who was sitting in her throne and giving her father a cute little 'Pretty-Please-Daddy' face, and he sighed.

"All right, Lilith, since today is your birthday, you may stay and listen to the message." Lilith squealed in delight. Helena inwardly smiled; she had taught Lilith that look because she had been so desperate to hear the messages, and Helena would never tell her them. Helena also felt some regret, though; she had planned on telling this to Lilith before she left…

"Sir, it has come to His attention that you are the one who opened the portal here. We have sent our people to explore the other worlds for more possible portals, and one was found in the world called Hollow Bastion. This portal is able to transfer anyone here or back, not just the one way for your people and dead sinners or the any way for us. Since this has become a threat, we will have to close both portals, therefore cutting off ties with Heaven. Those who die will still come here. We are sorry for this abandonment, but we feel it is the only way to prevent further darkness from spreading. I assume you know of the arising Heartless problem. We have achieved in making the ultimate weapon and we have already appointed it to one of the humans. Unfortunately, the prototype of the ultimate weapon that was made and used during the Great Triumph will be staying with us. We are sorry that we cannot return it to you, for we know it is an important part of Demonic history. End message." Helena bowed. Lucifer nodded in understanding.

"I see. And who will be sealing these portals?" He asked.

"I will, Sir. When I leave. I didn't want to do this, but it was His will." Lucifer sighed.

"I guess, if that's what He wills…not that I listen to Him," the king said, "Carry on, then. Nanali then spoke up.

"Oh Helena, we will miss you! It disappoints me that you won't be able to see the baby when it is born," She said, indicating her swollen stomach.

Lilith just looked at Helena, her mouth agape, a mixture of shock, sadness, and anger combining on her face and being perfectly reflected in her eyes. Helena just wanted to cry right then and there; she never, ever wanted to abandon Lilith. They had vowed to be friends until the end of time the day they met, and they both knew that being separated would prevent that. Helena bowed again.

"I'll be in the garden, Lil," she said softly, and she quickly turned on her heel and ran towards the doors. Lilith got up to go after her, but her stepmother grabbed the hem of her sleeve.

"Let her calm down," Nanali said, "She's as distraught as you are; it's clearly in her eyes." Lilith blinked, then nodded.

"Yes, Nan-Nan."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Helena let tears roll off her face as she sat in the darkest part of the garden, where she and Lilith would sit for hours talking. As she ignored the icy pangs of pain from the darkness, she wiped her eyes with the back of her wrist. It just WASN'T fair. She never wanted to tell Lilith the news like that. She sniffed, but immediately perked up when she heard someone slowly approaching the area.

_Hmm…doesn't sound like Lil…_ she thought, staying frozen in her spot. She then spotted a female demon. From what she could see from such a far away distance ( because Lilith and Helena's spot was cleverly concealed and this mysterious person was several yards away), the girl was thirteen, had black hair, and was pregnant. VERY pregnant.

Helena shivered slightly. Only the royal family, friends and servants of the royal family, and messengers could come into the castle, and Helena had seen every person in Hell with Lilith, so why didn't she recognize this person? She had an amazing memory; there was no reason she wouldn't remember a pregnant thirteen-year old, so why…?

The girl quickly looked in her direction. Helena froze. She could see the girl's icy black eyes piercing into her own. The girl then sprouted her demonic wings and flew over to Helena. The angel didn't make a sound as the demon girl landed gracefully in front of her. Helena then noticed the single black jewel on her forehead-an aristocrat, for sure.

"Hmm…interesting…so, you're one of these 'angels' I've heard so much about?" The girl asked in a voice that rivaled her eyes in coldness. Helena nodded, slightly fearful. The demon girl 'hmph'ed.

"Eh, that's cool. I'm Mildred. The, uh…cousin of the princess," she said, her voice now dripping with resent. Helena gave Mildred one of those 'You-Don't-Scare-Me-What-Now-Bitch' faces as she got up, dusting herself off and pretending that she hadn't just been scared of the demon that held no threat for her.

"Helena. So, are you here for Lilith's party?" She asked. Mildred snorted. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Can you get me to the throne room? I need to talk with Fa-I mean, Uncle Lucifer." Helena nodded, and led the strange demon girl to the throne room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Helena sighed as she scanned the empty throne room. "Guess they had to talk stuff over," She said, thinking about her message and feeling sad again, "I'm sure they'll be back soon, Mil…Mil?" Helena spun around, scanning the room for Mildred. She found her at the smallest throne, looking for something.

"Mil, you okay?" She asked, walking over to the demon. Mildred looked at Helena.

"Do you know why Lilith has a stepmother?" Mildred asked. Helena shook her head. "No. She never told me why."

"Well, Helena," Mildred said, "Lilith used to have a sister. On Lilith's seventh birthday, her sister murdered her mother. That's what _that_ tapestry means," Mildred said, pointing to the tapestry with the small demon stabbing the larger demon. "The other one is when they banished her sister through that portal. That's why they opened it." Helena just stared at the tapestries, a revelation of horror spreading across her face. Demons really WERE corrupt. No wonder they had been banished; they were all horrible and-

_No, no, that's not true,_ Helena thought, thinking about Lady Drusilla. Her father had told her Lady Drusilla's reason for going with The Devil, and she had nothing against her.

"Hey, I bet you'd get a kick out of Lilith's mom's name."

Helena turned to Mildred, a questioning look on her face.

"Well, do you wanna know?" Helena nodded.

"Well…her name was Drusilla."

Helena almost fainted. It HAD to be a coincidence. It HAD to be. There was no way that this Drusilla could be the same Drusilla the former angel, Drusilla the angel with the power to use the prototype that Helena now guarded…

"Yeah, that's who you're thinking of. I can read minds, kid." Helena turned to Mildred, suspicion emerging. She grabbed hold of the skeleton key on her neck, and a worn-looking staff that was shaped like a key appeared in her hands. She pointed the key teeth end towards Mildred.

"Who in all the hells are you?" Helena asked in a low voice. Mildred 'heh'ed and her wings burst from her back.

"Who d'you think, kid?"

"Don't call me kid. I'm older than you."

"Whatever. So, please tell me, who do you think I am?" Helena growled at Mildred's cockiness. She inched towards her cautiously. If Mildred hadn't been pregnant, Helena would've impaled her by now.

"Hm, so you won't kill be because of this?" Mildred asked, pointing towards her stomach. Helena growled, cursing her morals. Mildred gave a small laugh before reaching in between the cushions of the smallest throne and pulling out a glowing dagger. She slowly brought the dagger dangerously close to her stomach. Helena gasped and clenched the strange staff she held tighter.

"You wouldn't," The angel hissed.

"I would," The demon laughed.

"You'll kill not only the child, but yourself!"

"Hey, I'm just giving myself a C-section. Happens all the time 'round these parts…oh wait, you didn't know that because you're just a stupid angel. And that reminds me…shouldn't you be in pain now?" Helena gasped as she felt the full blast of icy pain shut down her body, the key-like staff falling from her hands. She was perplexed: how had she been ignoring it?

"I cast a hex on you so you wouldn't feel anything until I wanted you to. Now, you're powerless to stop me." Mildred then took the dagger and, positioning it carefully, stabbed herself slightly and cut a rather large line along her stomach. Helena would have screamed in terror if she had the energy to. But, to her surprise, no blood gushed out; instead, a black light emerged from the cut and escaped into the air, gathering into something.

"M-Mille?"

Mildred turned around and saw Lilith standing at the doorway, a horrified look on her face. Mildred smirked. The cut along her torso had already healed and left a horrid scar, and the mass of black light was still in the air above them, not yet having taken a desirable shape.

"Hey, Lil. How long's it been, huh? Eighty years, I believe?"

"Don't talk to me that way, you psychopath."

"Oh, how hurtful. And to think I'm your one and only sister."

_S-Sister?_ Helena thought; since Lilith had come into the room, she could just stay conscious.

"I have no sister."

"Oh Lil, you don't understand. Mother was lying to everyone. Father was and is lying to everyone. I'm the only one who speaks the truth."

"Oh yeah? About what?"

"Well, how about the fact that your life is a lie, fabricated by others?"

"You're the one who lies, Mildred Sarah!"

"So you choose to stay hidden in the world of trickery our loving parents put you in?" Mildred asked in a psychotic voice, "What a dear shame…I was hoping you'd at least think about joining me in overthrowing the kingdom, but know I see that your other half has influenced you already…it seems I'll need a new plan." The black light then formed an object wrapped in a black blanket and it floated over to Mildred. She smirked, and then flew off, breaking through the ceiling. Lilith stood there in shock for a few minutes, and then she ran over to Helena.

"Oh Helena, are you alright?" She asked. Helena blinked, her strength returning and questions popping up faster than weeds in her mind. She couldn't think clearly.

"Helena, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Can you ever forgive me?" Helena looked at Lilith and gave her a small smile.

"Of course I can. How can I not? You're my best friend…" Helena got up and gave Lilith a hug. Lilith was startled, but she smiled and hugged back.

"…This is why…I have to leave…now…"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry, Lil…please forgive me." Helena then pinched a spot on Lilith's neck, making her faint.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Helena ran down into a stone cavern. She had already sealed the first portal into Hell, and now she had to seal the last one at Hollow Bastion. Hot tears cascaded down her face as she prepared everything for the sealing spell.

"Helena, I have to tell you something."

Helena turned around and faced her father, who had slipped in as Helena was preparing for the spell. She wiped her tears and ran over to him, grabbing him in a huge hug.

"Sh, Helena, it's alright," Loki said, stroking her head, "You'll see Lilith again soon." Helena hiccupped and stared at her father.

"How do you know that?" She asked, her voice cracking with emotion. Her father smiled sadly and whispered in her ear for about five minutes. Helena's eyes opened wide as he pulled away.

"But that means that…she and I…and she…wow, this is-" Loki pressed his hand on Helena's mouth, silencing her.

"She cannot know until He permits it," Loki said, "I know you don't want to lie to her, but this is how things should be. Please…trust me." He then turned and left.

"Wait, Dad, no! Please, I have to tell her! I don't want to seal her away!" She yelled. And that's when Helena awoke with a start.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Dammit, usually that would only take a few days, but this chapter took forever! I blame school and my own procrastination! Not to mention writer's block! Still, this chapter is longer that the last few (I think), so that should make up for something, right? I really hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry for the wait! Alright, remember: next chapter tells us what everybody else did while Helena was off in flashback-dream land. And I hope more of the full story got out to you! I answered and created so many questions! And most of those questions won't be answered for a long time! So just bear with me and please review, no matter how much you hate me for making you guys wait! Ja Ne!-AnimeDutchess

P.S.: After the next chapter is up, I'm going to start on a FullMetal Alchemist fic, so please, if you like FMA, look for it!


	16. Coming to a Crossroads 2

_**Kingdom Hearts: Intertwined Souls**_

By AnimeDutchess

_**Chapter 16: Coming to a Crossroads 2**_

A/N: Wow, I am SO glad you guys aren't mad at me for updating so late! And I'm really glad you liked the last chapter! So I hope you guys are equally happy with this chapter!

Talk Back:

RainingHeart: Yeah, I've updated! And you're in this chapter! I hope you like!

Lady Sonora the Black-Rose: Thanks for believing in me! And I'm glad you'll look at my FMA fic!

Emmy19: Thank you very much! Don't worry, I'm kind of a hypocrite…anyway, here's the update!

Jupiter-Lightning: Thanks! And here's the update!

jeffiswrongC: Thank you! Yeah, I get what you're saying. Hope you like this one!

Oathkeeper123liz: Ack! I hope your eyes get better, because here's the next chapter! And I'm glad you like!

Well, enjoy, everybody! Oh, and this chapter is the special Halloween edition! Happy Haunting, guys! Oh, and a warning: drug reference in this chapter! Sorry, I couldn't resist!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once the _Hornbeam_'s hatch opened up onto Traverse Town, Lilith carefully climbed out, carrying Helena bridal-style. Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and a slightly woozy Sora came after them. As Donald locked up the ship, Sora tried hard to stay awake, but try as he might, the mysterious illness in Traverse Town that turned people into idiots was making its way into his system. He groaned softly. Kairi immediately came to his side and supported him.

"Sora, it's okay, you're just sick again," Kairi said, slightly worried.

"I'm not in pain," He groaned, "I just don't wanna have this happen again…besides, Helena's more important…" his eyes closed for a minute, but he then quickly opened them again. "I just want to make sure of something…Kairi…"

"Yes, Sora?"

"Please…make sure I don't hurt mysel-" Sora then fainted. Kairi gasped and held on tightly to his arms as he slumped to the ground. Goofy quickly came over to Kairi and her unconscious boyfriend.

"Here, hang on, Kairi, lemme help," the knight said, scooping up Sora in his arms. The red head flashed a thankful smile to Goofy and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you very much, Goofy," she said. Goofy blushed from embarrassment.

"Uh, garsh, Kairi, it's no big deal," he said, "I just wanted to help."

"All right, let's get moving!" Donald shouted. He started to walk, but he heard a growling sound behind him. He turned around slowly and faced Lilith, who, still holding Helena by the way, looked pretty pissed off.

"**_Who told you to shout?"_** She said in one of those creepy, possessed-person voices, **_"There are unconscious people here, and if you shout one more time…"_** She bared her fangs. Donald 'eep'ed and hid behind Goofy, shivering.

"I'm sorry! Please, don't kill me!" Donald said in a whisper. Lilith then blinked and gasped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said, "It must be that Halloween holiday the mortals would talk about! Us demons always get really into the spirit of Halloween! Please forgive me!" She explained, putting on her most apologetic face. Everyone conscious stared at her, and then nodded, and then the little gang of heroes walked to the Fourth District where Sonora and co.'s hideout was.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hello? Anyone home?"

"Sonora? You here?"

"Dammit, where could she be?"

Since arriving at the hideout, no one had seen any trace of Sonora. Lilith and Goofy had set Helena and Sora onto the couch in a semi-sitting position and searched the living room and kitchen, but no Sonora. The remaining conscious people decided to search the whole hideout by themselves. Kairi decided to stay with Sora and Helena to see if they woke up. Let's see how the others are doing, shall we?

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**With Goofy**

Goofy was checking out a huge, dark dining room. The lights were off, and white sheets were covering the table and all the chairs. As he quietly crept around, he heard something behind him. He quickly turned around, but no one was there.

"Garsh, why do I have to check the creepy dining room out?" he asked himself, turning back around…and coming face-to-face with a floating sheet. He screamed and ran away as fast as he could. Once he was out of the room, the white sheet fell to the ground and revealed…Navi!

"What the…" She said, confused. She then zipped after Goofy. "Wait, it's me, Navi! Come back here!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**With Donald**

Donald sighed as he entered a room with a 'Security Room' sign on the door. He gasped as he walked in. There was one whole wall filled with color television screens that showed different parts of the house. Donald stared at them with fascination. He could see every room! He could see who was where! It was amazing! Donald watched the screens, wide-eyed and fascinated. He then stared at one of the screens.

It showed a little girl with long black hair that hid her face walking down a dark hallway. He froze in fear; this was too creepy. The girl kept walking…and then she disappeared. Donald cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Then…the whole screen went black, and two creepy, indigo eyes opened. Donald screamed bloody murder and ran out of the room.

The camera then zoomed out showing Kairi watching the scary girl on the television; she had found The Grudge on DVD in the living room, and since it was her favorite scary movie, she decided to watch it. Helena and Sora were still unconscious on the couch, both on either side of her. (I don't own The Grudge either, okay? But it was one pretty scary movie…shivers)

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**With Lilith**

Lilith entered another room that said 'Girl's Bedroom' on a sign that was on the door. It was the last door in the hallway, and she hoped that she would find Sonora. As she looked around, she noticed a girl with her back turned towards her sitting at a table and seemed to be drawing something. She had hazel-colored hair that reached the ground in a style similar to Sonora's except this girl had more stray hair. There was a crossbow strapped to her back, and she had two wings: one a dark blood red, the other pure white. That's all Lilith could really see.

"Hello? Is that you, Sonora?" The girl asked, turning around. Lilith froze; she was a little scared as the girl turned to face her. The girl also had hazel-colored eyes and a princess's dress with a lot of fancy jewelry. Her face was kind, yet her eyes held a hidden sadness. The girl narrowed her eyes.

"You're not Sonora. Who are you?" She asked. Lilith gulped.

"L-L-Lilith..." the demon girl stuttered. "I-I'm friends w-with Sonora…" The girl's features then softened and she held out her hand.

"I'm Hazel," she said as Lilith took her hand a shook it, "It's nice to meet you. Sonora's told me that you're the Key Staff Wielder, is that right?" Lilith nodded.

"So…if it's not too much to ask…can I ask you a favor?" Hazel asked.

"Of course, Hazel," Lilith said, "What is it?"

"Well," Hazel started, "You see, I was princess of a world called Linksys. Everything was calm, peaceful, and happy there, until a few days ago, that is."

"What happened a few days ago?" Lilith asked, becoming concerned. Hazel sighed.

"A few days ago…I was out by myself, enjoying the day, when I spotted a group of strange individuals. The shortest one, who I think was the leader, had brought them into town. I knew everyone on Linksys, so I was perplexed when I saw them. I followed them until they reached the town square. And then…" Hazel started to shed silent tears.

"Oh, Hazel, it's okay," Lilith said, bringing Hazel into an embrace and rubbing her back comfortingly. Hazel smiled sadly.

"Thanks. I'm still not quite over it." Lilith then let go of Hazel. "A-Anyway, they summoned…I think they're called Heartless…to them, and they destroyed everything. Even the strangers got into the chaos. I tried stopping them…but…their leader…she was just too powerful…she threw me to the side and took my necklace…but she dropped it when she left…I passed out…and then…I woke up…and found myself here in Traverse Town…" Hazel sniffed. "I-It's just…I don't know if anyone else survived…" Hazel then went into full-blown tears and held her face in her hands, sobbing. Lilith immediately felt sorry for Hazel.

_I don't know what I would do if Hell disappeared like that,_ Lilith thought, once again embracing Hazel. Hazel sobbed into her shoulder for a few minutes, and then slowly pulled away, drying her tears.

"A-Anyway," Hazel said in a shaky voice, "I-If you end up going to a destroyed world and f-find a gold necklace with an angel and a p-pentagram on it, please look for s-survivors…please…" Lilith then gasped. Hadn't she and Sora found a gold necklace with a pentagram and angel on it when they were on that world?

"Hazel…I…I think we already went there…" Lilith then pulled out the necklace from her pocket and showed it to Hazel. Hazel carefully took the necklace and looked at it, and then she looked at her pictures, and wailed in sadness.

"This is it!" She exclaimed, sobbing all over again as she held the necklace to her chest. She then sniffed and wiped some tears away. "W-Was there anyone a-alive? Anyone?" Lilith shook her head no. Hazel smiled sadly.

"I-I knew you w-would say that," She said, tears leaking from her eyes, "I a-already knew…i-in my h-heart, I k-knew…" Hazel then sniffed and wiped her eyes again. "S 'cuse all this, Lilith…I-I'm just really sad…y'know?" Lilith nodded in understanding, and Hazel smiled.

"D'you want me to…y'know, leave you alone?" Lilith asked. Hazel shook her head.

"N-Nah, I'll go w-with you," the distraught girl said, standing up. The two girls then left the room, leaving Hazel's pictures of the angel inside a pentagram behind.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

When Lilith arrived at the living room with Hazel, she found Kairi trying to suppress Sora, who was wearing a really tall top hat.

"What's he doing now, Kairi?" Lilith asked.

"I have no idea!" Kairi exclaimed, "I only turned my back on him for a second, and he was gone! And then he came running into the room with this hat on and starts trying to karate-chop the TV!" She then noticed Hazel. "Hey, are you one of Sonora's friends?"

"Yeah, my name is Hazel," Hazel responded, looking curiously at Sora. Sora then managed to wiggle out of Kairi's grasp and he scrambled on top of the couch and stood on it in a heroic yet funny pose.

"I am…Karate Lincon!" Sora exclaimed, jumping down from the couch, "I must save the world with my karate-ness, and my…uh…Lincon-ness!" Everyone else who was conscious looked at him like he belonged in the nut-house. He then threw off the hat and ran over to Hazel.

"Who're you?" He asked.

"I'm Hazel," Hazel said.

"That's cool. Thanks for not stabbing me."

"W-Wha?"

Sora smiled his goofy smile and hugged Hazel, all the while muttering his thankfulness for her not stabbing him, which was totally irrelevant. Just then, Sonora and a red-haired boy holding a few shopping bags entered the hideout.

"Oh, hey guys," Sonora said, noticing everyone, "I'm glad you met Hazel." She then indicated the boy behind her. "Guys, this is-"

But before Sonora could finish talking, Goofy and Donald burst into the room.

"Help! This place is haunted!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is!" Donald yelled. They then noticed Sonora.

"Yay, Sonora, you're back!" They shouted at the same time. They ran over to Sonora and hugged her.

"Well, I was only going out with Matt to the store," She said, indicating the boy holding bags behind her, "We needed a few things for playing pranks. It is Halloween, you know." Donald and Goofy then let go of Sonora, said 'Oh' quietly, and backed away. Matt then came out into the open. His hair was reddish orange and reached about halfway down his neck. He wore a regular red shirt and jeans, and his green eyes topped off his already attractive look.

"Hey," he said, "What's up?" He then spotted Kairi and Lilith. "Excuse me ladies, but-"

"I'm already in a relationship," Kairi said, "And we're searching for our friend who will probably become Lilith's future husband." Lilith nudged her in the side, but her look held thanks; it's not that she didn't find Matt attractive, it's just that she found Riku to be THE MOST attractive guy in the world. Matt 'Oh'ed.

"Hey, who're you?" Sora asked Matt.

"I'm Matt."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really really?"

"Yes, yes, really really."

"Really really really?"

"Yes, dammit, YES! Really really really!"

"Oh, okay…Really?"

"Arg!" Matt then bopped Sora on the head, and everyone laughed. And then Navi burst into the room. (I got the 'really' thing from SpongeBob, which I don't own. I don't seem to own much, now do I?)

"Goofy, why'd you run? It was only me under a sheet!" Navi exclaimed, zipping over to Goofy.

"Well, SORRY! I was just really panicked!" Goofy exclaimed, shocking everyone. No one had ever seen Goofy this mad before…

"Anyway," Sonora said slowly, "What are you guys doing back so soon?" Lilith pointed to Helena, who was still passed out on the couch.

"We, uh…accidentally went off-course because of the aftershock of a world being taken, and we landed in Hazel's world-"

"Is that where we landed?" Kairi interrupted, "How do you know that?"

"You know that necklace we found?" Kairi nodded.

"Yeah…It was mine."

"…Oh. Are you alright, Hazel?"

"Yeah, I-I'm okay."

"Uhm, anyway, Helena fainted from all the dark energy there. We had to bring her back."

"Ah, I see," Sonora said, "Well, how is she?" Lilith gasped and ran over to Helena's side.

"I should've been with her the whole time! I've cured her ever since we met each other just with my presence! Don't worry, she'll be fine, just hang on!" Lilith then placed her hand on Helena's forehead. Immediately, Helena's eyes opened, startling Lilith.

"Oh my gosh, you're okay!" Lilith said, radiating happiness. Helena smiled and slowly sat up.

"Wha? What happened to me?" She then blinked, her memory of her most recent events coming back to her. "Dammit, did I faint again?"

"Yeah, but you're okay now. We're in Traverse Town," Lilith explained. Helena, still troubled from her flashback-dream (you know, last chapter), didn't respond. She then looked over to Sora, who was, unbeknownst to the others, gnawing on the couch. Everyone laughed at him, easing the tension in the room.

"Well," Sonora said," Since you guys just came back, and it IS Halloween, how about we all go pulling pranks together?" Everyone shouted "YEAH!", and they all ran out the door, ready to have major fun and pull major pranks.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

'Our Lady' sighed as she examined her stomach in the mirror. A horrid scar was positioned straight down the middle. She sighed again and pushed her shirt back down, and then went over to the table, which had a hologram on it. The hologram showed the map of taken, sealed, and untaken/unsealed worlds. She then noticed something that was moving on the map. She tapped it, and it enlarged itself to be a whale moving through space. She looked at it curiously.

"Hmm, what world could this be from?" She asked herself. She then pressed a button on the table.

"All Disciples and my Apprentice, please report to the meeting room in the Castle Tower," She said. Immediately, all her living minions that weren't mindless Heartless rose up from the ground from dark portals. 'Our Lady' enlarged the hologram so that everyone could see it.

"I just found this in the hologram map," She said, "Now, if anyone recognizes it…Yes, Disciple Ganondorf?" She said as she noticed Ganondorf's hand raised, shaking.

"Uh, well, My Lady, heh heh, funny story actually, y'see…that's a creature from my world…" He said nervously. 'Our Lady' narrowed her eyes.

"Didn't we destroy your world just last week?" She asked. Ganondorf nodded. She sighed.

"Okay, well, Disciple Ansem," She indicated Ansem, who merely nodded, "Has told me that when he was using the darkness to conquer all worlds, there were some people hiding inside a whale that escaped being turned into Heartless. I think you should go inside the whale and examine it, just to be sure there's no one there. Nympha, I want you to go with him." Ganondorf and Nympha nodded, and then everyone went through their dark portals to leave. 'Our Lady' sighed.

"Well, I'll be dammed," She said, "something actually survived that attack, and it was one HELL of an attack. Ah, well," she said, shutting off her hologram, "I'm tired. Damn, I hate Halloween."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I LOVE HALLOWEEN!" Lilith screamed to the heavens as she walked back to the Gummi Ship with the rest of the gang (not including Sonora, Matt, and Hazel; they went home), covered from head to toe in egg yolks and damp toilet paper. Everyone else yelled their agreement as they reached the Gummi Ship. Sora, though, had passed out, and Goofy was carrying him.

You see, Sonora, Matt, and Hazel had taken everyone to trash the First District, then to a haunted house in the Second District, and then to a rocking outdoors party in the Third District.

As Donald unlocked the Gummi Ship, Helena laughed like crazy. It seems that, somehow, someone had spiked the one punch that only Helena would drink because she didn't know it was spiked but everyone else did at the Third District party, and she drank a lot of it, and since angels aren't good at holding any other liquor besides wine, she got…how should I put this? Oh yeah, wasted.

As they all stumbled into the Gummi Ship, Helena fainted. Lilith sighed and carried her best friend to her seat and buckled her up. She then went to her own seat and buckled herself up. Once everyone was buckled up, Donald and Goofy, since it was their turn to drive, started up the Gummi Ship. After a few seconds of preparation, the Gummi Ship lifted off the ground. Lilith looked back on the slowly shrinking Traverse Town. She had more good memories now, and with her optimism refreshed, she was ready to continue the gang's epic quest.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Sorry the ending was so lame; I wanted to end this chapter on a heroic note. Anyways, how did you enjoy that chapter? And is everyone excited for Halloween, or did you enjoy it already? Anyways, please review! Oh, and I might not write that FullMetal Alchemist fic for a while, because I've got all these ideas rushing to me for this fic, and I want to get started on the next chapter already! Ja Ne, everybody!-AnimeDutchess

P.S.: If anyone has a guess to who 'Our Lady' might be, tell me! I won't say if you're right or wrong, but I want to know what you guys think! This fic's got a huge secret to it (well, to me it's huge), and the identities of people is a major role in it and it also plays a part in…the sequel! Yes, when this fic is finally over, I will write a sequel filled with more cool stuff!

P.P.S.: The Karate-Lincon and stabbing thing were from, once again, the Andy Milonakis show. The couch thing I made up myself. Yeah, I'm not very creative today. T.T


	17. Hijinks on the Gummi Ship 3

_**Kingdom Hearts: Intertwined Souls**_

By AnimeDutchess

_**Chapter 17: Hi-jinks on the Gummi Ship 3**_

A/N: What is UP, everyone?

…Okay, yeah, that was weird…

Anyway, I have updated! Woo Hoo!

Talk Back:

jeffiswrongC: Something happened? I hope it's not bad! The alcohol thing I'm addressing in this chapter, and I get what you're saying about the other thing; I was just in a hurry to finish. And I'm glad you like the story! Thanks!

Lady Sonora the Black-Rose: That's awesome! Sucks about the sword, though…anyway, thankies!

Jupiter-Lightning: You do? Well, my e-mail is in my profile, so you're welcome to e-mail me your guess of the identity of 'Our Lady'! And yeah, he is! Thankies!

RainingHeart: Yeah, I know! Thankies!

Emmy19: Of course there's going to be a sequel! It'll probably be horribly clichéd, but There will be one…a very long time from now, of course…anyway, thankies!

Anyway (again), let the ficeth commence…eth! (Don't ask why I'm writing like this; I'm in a weird mood right now.)

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Lilith stood in the middle of a foggy area; she couldn't make out any of the land she stood on. All she could clearly see in the distance staring back at her was…Riku. She ran towards him, her hand reaching for him, but with every step she took, she could never get closer. Riku would just drift farther and farther away…_

_"Riku! Riku, wait!" She screamed, but he only stared at her with a vague expression of sorrow. She ran faster, but he only seemed to get farther away…_

…And then she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling of her and Helena's bedroom in the Gummi Ship. She blinked a few times, rubbed her eyes, and looked around the darkened room.

_What was I doing?_ Lilith thought as her eyes adjusted to the dark _…Oh, yeah! After we could take our seat belts off, I brought Helena down here to sleep, then I took a shower and came back here, and then I sat on my bed, and… fell asleep._ She then looked towards her left.

She could see Helena, a lump under her blankets, sleeping through a hangover on the bed next to her. She giggled as she heard groans coming from the lump. She then quietly got out of bed and crouched down beside Helena's bed, and shook her friend gently. She heard protesting moans coming from the lump.

"Muh, leave me 'lone… I'm tired…" Was the reply from the drunken angel. Lilith pouted and decided that she would wake Helena up no matter what she had to do. So, she climbed up on the bed, and with a 'Ker-Plop!' flopped on top of Helena.

"Ugh, fine, I'm up, I'm up!" Helena shouted groggily, pushing her blanket and Lilith off of her, both landing not too gracefully on the floor. Helena swung her legs over the side of her bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Uhg, Lil, shut the liiiiiight…" She complained, shielding her eyes from the nonexistent light.

"The light IS off, Helena! How many cups of that spiked punch did you have?" Lilith said, a scolding tone ringing clearly in her voice.

"It…was spiked?" She asked, her voice slurred slightly, "Geez... I drank 'bout…three…no, five…no…i-it was…seven, I think…"

"SEVEN?"

"Yeah…but, usually…at home, when I…drink wine, it's not this…bad…"

"That's because angel liquor has very little alcohol, you told me that yourself! And this was human liquor, which has a HELL of a lot more alcohol in it! And Sonora thought it might have been vodka, which is even worse! Now I'm going to get something for that hangover, so you just rest and not go to sleep, and I'll be back before you know it." Lilith then exited the room, leaving Helena to try and cope with her massive headache.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Once Lilith entered the Gummi Ship's kitchen, she spotted Sora and Kairi making out in a corner. She 'Ahem'ed to get their attention, and the second they heard her, they quickly pulled apart, blushing.

"Well, I see you guys are having fun," Lilith said, "But anyway, do you guys know if there's anything in here to get rid of hangovers? Helena looks like she feels like crap." Sora nodded and went over to the cabinet, pulling out a small glass and a bottle of aspirin. He started to fill the glass with water.

"Make her take two aspirins with the water," He started, "And then let her sleep. She should be fine when she wakes up." He then handed her the glass of water and the aspirin.

"How do you know that?" Lilith asked.

"In Health Class, we had a couple lessons on the affects of alcohol and stuff," Kairi said, "And one of the things was how to get rid of hangovers. We had to make a documentary on it too, remember, Sora?" Sora laughed.

"Yeah, we didn't know that we had to have someone fake getting drunk, and so Riku actually got drunk 'cause he was the actor-person, and we had to explain to our parents for three hours how Riku got drunk. We got the highest grade on the project, though," He said, his eyes misting over as he remembered good times.

"Well, that was the least Mrs. Wynstien could do for us after being hounded by our parents!"

"I know, right?"

"Uh..." Lilith said, "I hate to interrupt, but I'm going now."

"Oh, okay then. See you later, Lilith." Lilith nodded and headed back to Helena.

(Note: I don't know if that's the actual cure for a hangover because I didn't want to ask my parents because they'd think I was up to something, so you probably won't want to use it after the next time any of you get wasted…not that I want you to, but you know what I mean.)

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lilith watched as Helena slept after taking the aspirin. _When people sleep,_ Lilith thought, _They destroy the wall that holds back their true emotions, and their face reflects what they are feeling inside._ Lilith then sighed as she looked at Helena's forlorn, pained expression. _I just wish people were THIS open to others when they were awake…_

She then heard the door close. She looked up, and saw that Sora had entered the room.

"Hey," he said calmly, walking over to Lilith and sitting on the bed beside her, "Is Helena any better?" Lilith nodded.

"Yes, thanks to your help. Where's Kairi?"

"Oh, she's sleeping. The party must've really taken it out of her." Sora then sighed. "Lilith, what did I do at Traverse Town? All I remember is a guy named Matt, a girl named Hazel, and lots of toilet paper…" Lilith giggled.

"Well, let's see…You thought you were some Karate Lincon guy, you thanked Hazel for not stabbing you for no apparent reason, you ticked off Matt 'cause you kept saying 'Really', and you tried to eat the couch." Sora raised an eyebrow.

"That sickness sure is strange…" He said. He then flopped down on the bed, putting his hands under his head. Lilith, being bored, did the same. They then both sighed at the same time, and they laughed.

"Sora…"

"Hmm?"

"…What did you really come here for?" Sora looked slightly stunned.

"Me?" He asked, trying to act innocent, "Nothing at all! I just wanted to see how my dear frie-"

"Don't pull that on me. I can read anyone like a book, Sora. What's up?" Sora sighed.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd come out. Kairi's actually making us dinner. Aren't you hungry?"

"No, I'm-" But the loud growl that emitted from Lilith's stomach just then said otherwise. She sat up and blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah, okay, a little, I guess. What's Kairi making?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Ta-Da!" Kairi said as she gave both Sora and Lilith a bowl. "It's my specialty, Chicken-flavored Ramen!" She then handed them both chop sticks as they looked at the yummy-looking ramen in the bowl.

"Oh my gosh, I love ramen! I didn't know we had any!" Lilith exclaimed, a look of pure joy on her face.

"Uh, Kairi," Sora said, "How much ramen did you make?" The redhead pointed to a 2-foot high, 12 inch diameter pot almost full to the brim with ramen. Sora and Lilith stared at the pot, stupefied.

"Yeah, but this is nothing," Kairi said, "The pantry is full of almost nothing else but ramen; this batch barely made a dent in the supply! Besides, I'm sure we'll have leftovers." Just then, Helena came into the room, still slightly asleep.

"Mmm, is tha ramen I smell?" the angel said, a look of lazy happiness on her face. "I love ramen…"

"Yeah, I made it!" Kairi said; she hadn't known about everyone's love for ramen. "You want some?" Helena nodded and sat down at the table next to Lilith. "Alright, here you go!" Kairi then set a bowl and some chopsticks in from of Helena, and then went back to her own bowl that was sitting at the table. Then they ate the ramen, and it was pretty damn good. Helena finished first and placed her empty bowl on the table.

"That was great, Kairi," she said, "But there's one thing that can make it better."

"What?" Kairi and Sora asked at the same time, curious.

"HOT PEPPER FLAKES!" Helena exclaimed. She then ran over to the spice cabinet.

"Well, she's made a full recovery, right Lilith…Lilith?" Sora had looked to where Lilith had been sitting, but instead she had now gone over to the spice cabinet with Helena to look for hot pepper flakes.

"Found 'em!" Lilith said, holding the small bottle of hot pepper flakes above her head. She and Helena squealed, placed the bottle on the table, refilled their bowls, and sprinkled lots and lots of the hot pepper flakes on their ramen. They then started to eat their flaming concoction, and they both grinned in pleasure.

"How can you guys eat that stuff?" Kairi asked, "I can't stand it; I always end up almost puking when I eat anything THAT spicy!" Sora, however, looked curiously at the bottle.

"Can I try some?" He asked, picking up the bottle.

"Sure, but be careful," Lilith said in a cautious voice, "That stuff's really hot if you put as much stuff as we-" But Sora ignored Lilith as he dumped the same amount, if not more than, Helena and Lilith had put on their ramen (not put together, of course! I don't want to torture Sora that much!). He then scooped up a big chopstickful of ramen with almost all of the flakes on it. He shoveled it into his mouth, chewed a few times, swallowed, slurped up the end pieces, and ate them as well. Once he swallowed all the ramen he had picked up, he smiled.

"That wasn't so bad-" he started, but then his eyes watered, his whole face turned red, and steam actually came out of his ears.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" He screamed, leaping out of his chair and throwing the chopsticks somewhere. He ran over to the fridge, opened it, grabbed a half-gallon carton of milk, and chugged the whole thing in thirty seconds. The whole time this was happening, Kairi, Lilith, and Helena were just staring at Sora. He then stared back at then, milk running like tiny rivers from the sides of his mouth.

"What? "He asked. Then the girls looked at each other, and started to crack up hysterically.

"WHAAT?" Sora shouted, confused and a little annoyed from the girl's laughing. They then stopped laughing when Navi entered the room five minutes later.

"What's with all the noise?" She asked. She then spotted the pot of ramen. "Ooh, ramen!" Then, with her mysterious fairy ways, she got a filled bowl of ramen and set it on the table, and dove into the ramen face-first. The girls and Sora then stared at Navi. The fairy paused from her barbaric eating habits and looked up.

"What?" She asked. The teens then looked at each other, and then started to laugh hysterically.

"WHAAT?" She shouted. After a while, the teens calmed down.

"Okay, that was priceless," Helena said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well, we better save the rest of the ramen," Kairi said, getting up, "Donald and Goofy will want some ramen later, right?" The others and Navi nodded. While Navi continued to eat her ramen, the teens put the leftover ramen in several large plastic containers and stored then in the fridge so well that all of them actually fit well into the fridge. They then, with Navi's help (since she was done eating), they all washed the bowls and chopsticks…but they never did find Sora's chopsticks…

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

_"Guys…you better come up here…"_ said Donald's voice over the Gummi ship's intercom. Lilith, Helena, Sora, Kairi, and Navi perked up; they had just been hanging around and talking in the kitchen when Donald's voice had startled them. They quickly went up the elevator in two's (Navi went with Lilith and Helena; she didn't want to put up with Sora and Kairi making out) and came out into the control room of the Gummi Ship, where Donald and Goofy were flying the Gummi ship.

"We just saw something flash by the window!" Goofy said, pointing out the window.

"Are you sure it isn't just a Heartless ship?" Kairi asked.

"No, we think we saw some kind of huge animal!" Donald exclaimed. Something then flashed across the window again. Everyone was startled and stared at the window, waiting for the thing to streak past the window. They waited for a full minute in anxious suspense. Then…they saw the thing soar out from under the ship to a few miles away, and then soared up, giving the small tea, of heroes a great look at…a huge whale.

"Holy shit, a whale!" Sora exclaimed, almost stunned.

"That's not just any whale," Navi said, fear growing in her voice, "It's…it's…it's…"

"WHAT IS IT?" Everyone else shouted.

"It's a…whale from my world…Jabu-Jabu…"

"Wasn't your world destroyed a while ago?" Donald asked.

"Yeah, but Jabu-Jabu's a huge whale. Trust me, I went inside it once! It was nasty, and an experience that I never want to repeat!" Sora shuddered.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," He said, remembering the last time he went inside a whale. Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement. Then, Jabu-Jabu soared from over the top, twisted around a bit, and faced the Gummi Ship, opening his great mouth. Everyone screamed as the Gummi Ship was swallowed by the gianormus whale…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Yeah, that was SO short…but I thought it was pretty good, considering I was on a sugar rush for writing the half end…and that helped! So, what did you guys think? Please review! Oh, and I pretty much came up with all the funny stuff. Yay for me! I feel so creative! YAY! Oh, and I also have a four-day weekend this week! Me happy!

P.S.: I…hate…school…it gives me homework…

…Yeah, I'm out of comments and random ranting. Ja Ne.-AnimeDutchess


	18. The Hero of Time

_**Kingdom Hearts: Intertwined Souls**_

By AnimeDutchess

_**Chapter 18: The Hero of Time**_

A/N: OMG, KH2 comes out today…who got it, huh? If you did get it, please tell me how it is so far! I probably won't be able to get it until I get some Easter money or something…or maybe I'll get it for Easter…I dunno…all I know is that I really want it! And I have to wait for it! ToT

Well, there's certainly no reason to keep you all waiting! Enjoy! Oh, and P.S.: The version of Heaven I present in this chapter is just made up, and it isn't even my version of heaven! I'm NOT forcing religion on you, for all you people who think that, if there are any!

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"_Hey, Helena?"_

"_Hmm?"_

_"What's it like in Heaven?" Lilith and Helena were hanging out in their favorite spot in the garden. They had just left the hideout of the Mistress Assassins, and Helena had to leave for home in a couple hours, so they spent this time together and alone. Helena raised an eyebrow at Lilith's question._

_"You wanna know what it's like there?" She asked, "It's so boring! It's cooler here."_

_"Well, to me it's boring here and cool in Heaven! Please tell me!" Lilith then pouted. Helena sighed; she regretted teaching Lilith how to pout so she could get whatever she wanted. She rarely used it, but it never failed._

_"Alright," Helena started, "It's really pretty up there, you know. Lots of light, the ground is clouds, and there are a lot of simply beautiful plants. All the buildings are made of this pearly white material; I have no idea what it is, but it's beautiful. Everyone loves everyone else, and no one thinks to change how things are because they're happy with everything. Everyone's always smiling, too. It's just a happy place to-" Helena stopped when she noticed Lilith's sad face. "What's wrong, Lil?" The demon girl sniffed as she held back tears._

_"It just…sounds so much nicer that here…" Lilith said sadly, "I wish I could see it…"_

_"Maybe you can!" Helena said, springing up from her spot and pulling Lilith up with her, "Let's go through the portal and I'll show you how nice it is up there!" Helena then sprouted her angel wings, and Lilith sprouted her demon wings, and off they flew. Unbeknownst to them, Lucifer had heard their conversation as he was walking through the garden, sprouted his fully red demon wings, and flew after them, undetected._

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Lilith gulped as she faced the portal. _Every time I see this thing,_ she thought, _I remember Mother…Why can't I just forget?

_"Hey, you alright, Lil?" Helena asked. _

_"Yeah, I-I'm fine," She lied, trying to put on a confident face. Helena stared at her for a minute, and then shrugged it off, dismissing it as nothing. She then grabbed Lilith's hand._

_"You ready to do this?" the angel asked. Lilith nodded. They walked slowly to the portal together. Just as Helena was about to guide them through, she and Lilith were tackled to the ground by Lilith's father, Lucifer._

_"What were you two thinking?" He bellowed, causing Lilith to shrink back in fear and for Helena to wince even more; Lucifer had come into slight contact with Helena, and she was covering up a small but painful burn on her arm. He too seemed to have been burned, and he quickly took a pill from his pocket and popped it into his mouth, swallowing it in one gulp._

_"I-I am s-sorry, Father," Lilith said, shaking, "I…I just w-wanted to see what H-Heaven was like…" His facial features then softened slightly._

_"Lilith Ann," He said, always addressing the girl with her first and middle name, and the hardness in his voice lessened from before but still held authority, "You remember when I told you of this portal's existence, did I not? I specifically remember telling you that if you go through there, there is no way to bring you back." Lilith hung her head in shame; she had forgotten that demons could not travel freely between worlds._

_"I am sorry, Father," She repeated, "I forgot."_

_"It's okay, dear, it's to be expected."_

_"No, it's not okay!" Lilith and Lucifer turned and faced Helena, her hands clenched together. "I was the one who wanted to bring her there, sir! Please, let me take the blame! Punish me!" Lucifer sighed._

_"Miss Helena," He started, "You know that if I had any power over you that you would be punished, but since you are not a demon nor demonic in any way excluding your usually smart mouth, I have no decision about your punishment. No one will be punished, then, since I have no control over you, and Lilith Ann made an honest mistake." He then turned on his heel and sprouted his wings._

_"Lilith Ann, if Helena is leaving now, please return to the castle at once. Helena, you are welcome to stay or go, and come back, if you wish. I will not deny my daughter the presence of her only civil friend." He then took off, and was quickly nothing more that a speck in the sky. Lilith shuddered._

_"I really HATE it when he calls me that!" she complained, folding her arms in a 'Harrumph'-ish way. Helena giggled._

_"Yeah, but how'd he know about all that cursing I do?" The angel asked, "That's pretty damn creepy, huh?"_

_"Yeah, I guess it is…"_

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lilith opened her eyes quickly. _Why'd I dream about that day?_ She thought, thinking back about her dream about the portal. She then shook it off as nothing, and looked around. The Gummi Ship must have ejected everyone out, for she could feel the hull against her back, its coolness seeping through her shirt. She yelped in surprise and pushed away from the Gummi Ship and toppled over to find herself face-first in what felt like something warm and gooey and fleshy, kind of like her tongue…and that's when she realized that she was inside the whale that had eaten the Gummi Ship with her and her friends in it.

She pushed off of that and squealed in fear. She then looked around. She seemed to still be in the whale's mouth with the Gummi Ship.

_Wait…where's everybody else? Wouldn't they have been ejected out, too? And why aren't I with them?_ As these questions raced through Lilith's mind, she got up and looked around for a sign of her friends, but she saw no sign of life, not even a…Oops, too late; there were quite a few Shadow Heartless wandering around, but from Lilith's yelping, they had noticed she was here, and ran towards her to attack. Lilith smirked and held out her right hand, the Key Staff appearing in it.

"Ah, so I see we weren't the only ones swallowed," she said as she got into an offensive position, the Heartless just stopping a couple yards away from her, "Well, then…There's always time for some fun, right boys?"

Upon hearing this, the Heartless leapt at Lilith. She waited until the time was just right, inconspicuously channeling magic into her staff. Once the Heartless were close enough, she let out a battle cry and spun around really fast, holding the Key Staff the long way with both hands.

She had been chanting "Fire" under her breath to channel magic into her staff, and upon spinning, the staff was almost completely covered in magic flames. The Heartless were thrown back; most disappeared in a puff of black smoke and freed their stolen hearts, but a few battered Heartless bounded right back up and came in for the attack again.

"So, you guys still have some fight in you?" She asked, in a playful mood, "Alright, then…HYAA!" Lilith then pounced upon the remaining Heartless and beat then senseless with her staff until none remained. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, panting.

"Well…huh…that was…huh…a good…huh…workout…" She then leaned down, placing her hands on her knees for support, and breathed deeply. She really didn't get as much sleep on the Gummi Ship as she thought, and this made it harder for her to fight and use magic. Plus, being knocked out for who knows how long inside of a whale wasn't exactly a refreshing experience. She was about to go off in search of her friends when she heard something…something that sounded like…rustling…

"Who's there?" Lilith said, turning her head sharply in the direction of the sound. She heard a 'meep!' of surprise and out from behind one of the many raised bumps on the whales' tongue came a strange-looking girl. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a pink dress with pricey-looking jewelry and a few regal-looking garments on as well. She looked to be about sixteen or seventeen. The most thing strange about her was the pointy elf ears that stuck out from under her well-kept blonde hair.

"Er…o-kay…" Lilith said when she saw the girl, "Uhm, excuse me, but did you happen to see anyone nearby here? A boy with brown hair, or a girl with short red hair?" The girl looked at her blankly. "Er, okay, have you seen anybody that looks remotely like an animal? A dog, perhaps, or a duck?" The girl looked at Lilith like she was off her rocker. She then spoke…in a language that Lilith couldn't understand. Lilith gave her a blank look.

"Uh…what did you say?" The girl gave her a look and repeated what she said in a slightly demanding way. Lilith backed away a few steps, a little frightened.

"Whoa, easy!" She exclaimed, "I don't understand you! Please, do you understand me? Because if you can, could you please speak in a way I can understand?" The girl looked shocked and appalled and went off yelling in her strange language, clearly pissed that Lilith wasn't doing what the girl was telling her to do. Lilith was slightly offended; after all, she hadn't done anything but ask the girl a few questions, and she hadn't understood what the girl had said. Was it her fault? No way in Hell!

"Please, I'm sorry, okay?" Lilith said, trying to calm the girl. It didn't help; the girl seemed to become even more offended and she then started talking about something else. Lilith groaned and placed her head in her hands. This wasn't working; she needed a new plan. She then heard a strangely familiar voice yell out in that strange language. She looked up…and saw Navi flying towards them!

"Navi!" Lilith exclaimed, clearly happy to see a familiar face. "Navi, can you help me? She's really pissed!" Lilith exclaimed, pointing to the blonde elf-girl. If Navi could have smirked, she would have as she arrived by the girls.

"Don't worry, I'll smooth it out for you," Navi said, a slight hint of happiness in her voice now that she was finally useful. She quickly explained the whole predicament to the girl in that strange language, the gibberish sounding like beautiful music when Navi said anything.

_Navi must be really good with languages,_ Lilith thought, staring at the fairy and the elf in fascination. After Navi was done explaining, the girl looked very sorry. She seemed to ask Navi a question and pointed to Lilith to emphasize it. Navi turned to Lilith.

"Okay Lilith ,first let me explain that this is one of my very good friends. Her name's Zelda, and she's the princess of my world called Hyrule. She's really sorry for yelling at you, but she was frustrated that she couldn't understand you. She was asking you why you wouldn't speak in Hylan, which was the language we were speaking. She also wants to know your name and if you would help her." Lilith looked surprised. Had Navi actually become useful?

"Uh, okay," Lilith said, still a little surprised, "Tell her my name is Lilith and that I will certainly help her, but I ask for two things: for her to help me find everyone else in our group, and to tell me what her problem is." Navi nodded and acted as a translator would: hearing something in one language and saying it in another. Zelda laughed a bit when Navi was finished talking and went into her own dialogue. Navi nodded, and once Zelda had finished, she relayed it to Lilith.

"She says it's very nice to meet you and that you have a cute sense of humor-"

"Really? I don't see what's funny, but please thank her for me!"

"Sure, no problem. Anyway, she says that she will help us find the others because it works well with her problem." Navi then looked a bit uneasy.

"…Well? What's her problem?"

"…Well…it seems…that…well, all the other people I'm friends with are stuck in this stupid whale as well, and she wants you to help her find them, since it helps both of you and she saw you fight. She said you fought a few…she said black creatures, but I think she means Heartless…anyway, she saw you fight them and thinks you fought very well, and she can't fight very well herself, so she can't exactly walk around unprotected in this stupid, confusing…" Navi shook her head. "Sorry, I'm putting my own thoughts into this. Anyway, she needs protection…man that was long…" Lilith giggled.

"Well, tell her I'd be more than happy to help her find these friends of yours."

Navi did. And with that, they set off into the unknown dangers of the mighty whale Jabu-Jabu, while two figures were watching them from the distant shadows, and then melted back into the shadows and continued to follow them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ganondorf huffed as he walked briskly ahead of Nympha into the dark unknown of Jabu-Jabu.

"Geez, the Sagi is clueless, isn't she?" He said more than asked. Nympha ignored him. "I mean, she's the Key Staff Wielder, isn't she? Shouldn't she know stuff like this?" Still no answer. Ganondorf stopped short and turned around to face Nympha. "Hey, are you listening to me?" Nympha, finally shaken from her thoughts, looked at Ganondorf.

"Huh? You say something? I wasn't paying attention," She said, distracted. Ganondorf just sighed and turned back around and started walking again, ranting on about how disrespectful Nympha was. She, however, lagged behind and walked slowly, still thinking and not listening to Ganondorf's ridiculous ranting.

_That girl that My Lady said was the Sagi,_ She thought, _She looked so familiar…now what did that little fairy call her? Leanne…no…_ _Lilly…no…_ She then gasped. _Holy…_

"Sorry, Ganondorf, but I gotta go!" She said, turning on her heeland running off in the direction she came from. Ganondorf, however, didn't notice and kept ranting.

"And even though I'm supposed to listen to you, I'd really appreciate a little respect! And another thing - Nympha, are you…oh, hell."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Eek!" Kairi exclaimed as she woke up after realizing that her face was on something very gross and slimy. She jerked up and looked around. She seemed to be inside of something…she then remembered how that whale swallowed the Gummi Ship whole, and started to get nervous. Where were her friends, or the Gummi ship for that matter? Shouldn't she have stayed inside the ship? Kairi sighed as she got up, dusting off her skirt and looking around some more. All she could get from looking around is more and more grossed out. She sighed, and just decided to stay put and wait for her friends to find her. That always worked, right?

Kairi then frowned at her own cowardice. Hadn't Donald taught her some magic? She even had the staff-wand thing he gave her! Getting mad at herself, she whipped out the staff-wand thing and decided to explore, but as she took a few steps forward, she heard a voice call out to her in a language she swore she heard before. She turned around and faced a girl who looked to be about sixteen or seventeen. She had long, red hair and striking blue eyes, and her skin looked slightly tanned from a lifetime of working outdoors. She wore simple brown work boots and a simple white dress with no patterns or anything accenting it, except for the blue X-stitching in the edges. The girl was talking quickly and panicked, and it almost seemed like she had a slight southern draw (no offense to those living in the South, of course) as she ran up to Kairi.

"Um, excuse me?" Kairi said, confused. The strange girl blinked, and then slowly repeated what she said. Kairi listened carefully to the girl, and amazingly, she understood what the girl said!

**_"_I was sayin', miss, that if you could help me I'd be much obliged. Name's Malon, what's your name?"** Kairi was stunned; this girl was speaking something that sounded like French! Kairi was lucky enough to have been the top student in her French Class, and even though the accent made it hard to understand, Kairi was sure that she could communicate.

**"I'm sorry,"** Kairi said slowly, hoping that it WAS french the girl was speaking, **"I just couldn't understand you for a second. My name's Kairi and I'll help you. What's wrong?"** The girl looked overjoyed, and seemed to understand what Kairi said, since she responded.

**"Well, Miss Kairi,"** Malon said, ** "I got swallowed up by this here whale along with my friends, and we're all separated now, so if you could help me find them, I'd really appreciate it,"** Kairi nodded.

**"Yeah, sure, okay, but can you help me find my friends? We got separated, too."** Malon gasped.

**"That whale gone and swallowed up you and your friends, too, eh?" **Kairi nodded. **"Well, paint me gold and call me the Triforce! This danged whale's gonna get his; how dare he go swallowing up more passers-by! I swear, I'm gonna-"** Kairi then put her hands on Malon's shoulders.

**"Malon, calm down!"** Kairi exclaimed, **"We aren't going to find our friends if we just go around getting mad!" **Malon sighed and nodded.

**"Yeah, you're right, Miss Kairi."**

**"Oh, um, and one more thing…"**

**"Yeah, Miss Kairi?"**

**"Please just call me Kairi."**

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sora slashed through the last of a huge group of Heartless that had mobbed him as soon as he had woken up. Seeing no more foes, he sighed and, despite being inside a whale, plopped onto the ground, trying to catch his breath.

"Damn…huh…those things…huh…are so…huh…damn relentless…" he managed to say, huffing and puffing. He sat there for a few minutes until he felt a little better, and then used the Keyblade to help him stand up. His legs were slightly shaking from exhaustion; the Heartless were getting stronger with each new world they visited. He then heard a splashing sound from behind him. He turned around quickly (a little _too_ quickly; he got a little dizzy for a second) and spotted a strange monster. It was magenta, and looked like an octopus with a modified face; the eyes were a lamplight yellow, surrounded by a ring of black, and the mouth was a round, cylindrical snout with a hole for an opening at the end – a rather big hole. Sora raised an eyebrow at the strange creature.

"What the hell?" He said aloud. The creature gave no sign of being affected by Sora's slightly foul mouth, and instead reared its head back and launched a round yellow…thing…at Sora. Sora, being a moron, let himself be hit by the strange projectile. Hard. It pushed him back into the slimy wall of wherever they were, and knocked the wind right out of him. He grimaced in pain; that really hurt! He heard the creature launch another one, and he rolled out of the way just in time, as the strange thing exploded into tiny, nonexistent fragments. He watched the creature carefully, easily evading anything it spat at him. He then saw his chance; he ran towards the creature, jumped up and over a projectile, and came down slashing…and busted his ass falling into the water the creature inhabited, coming up empty. He blinked and looked around stupidly.

"Where'd it go?" He asked aloud in spite of himself. He was then flung out of the water by the creature, which had slipped underneath him. He went flying into the wall again, and almost screamed in pain. This thing was tough to beat.

_Is this some new Heartless?_ He thought, looking at the creature. The thing then reared back its head again, ready to launch another yellow thing at him. Sora was so exhausted and in so much pain already, all he could do was shut his eyes tightly and wait for the impact, which he did…but the impact never came. Instead, the creature let out a pained shriek. Sora cautiously opened his eyes and saw that someone had shot an arrow into the creature, and it was writhing in pain. A tall, dark figure then jumped out from a ledge nearby and, with a quickness that astounded even the speedy Sora, moved forward and slashed the creature. Said creature let out a cry of defeat before disintegrating rapidly, never to be seen again. Sora was shocked at how effortlessly this person had destroyed the creature, while he couldn't make a scratch. Unfortunately, he didn't have much time to think about it, for his exhaustion and injuries were starting to get to him, and right before he could see the strange person's face, he fell unconscious.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sora slowly slipped into consciousness, but kept his eyes closed. He felt like twelve trucks had slammed into his head while going 70 mph, and his whole body ached. He then felt something cold and wet on his forehead, and he slowly opened his eyes, their gaze locking with eyes of a similar brilliant blue. Both Sora and the owner of these eyes jumped back in surprise (well, the other person jumped back; Sora just jumped). Sora then sat up slowly and got a good look at this person, who he immediately thought as rather peculiar. The person was male, looked to be about sixteen or seventeen, and was slightly muscular. His skin was slightly tanned, and his hair was almost a golden blonde. What was odd about him was his strange green tunic separated with a belt, his brown boots, brown fingerless gloves, green hat that had a point that hung behind him, white stockings (that had freaked Sora out a bit), and two long, pointy ears that protruded from under his hat and pierced with small blue hoop earrings. He looked like a battle-scarred teen, but his eyes looked like that of an innocent child, which was odd. The person blinked. Sora blinked back. This blinking thing went on for a few seconds until the strange person spoke; oddly enough, Sora could understand him, but his voice didn't match up with the movement of his mouth, like some badly dubbed anime.

"Hey, you okay?" The person asked. Sora nodded, still a little confused about the person's mouth.

"Yeah, I-I'm alright…what was that thing, a Heartless?"

"Heartless? What's a Heartless?"

"I guess not…so then, what was it?"

"Oh, that was just some monster. Honestly, I thought you could take it…I mean, I saw you fight the black creatures, and they're way harder to beat than the monsters."

"The black creatures? Oh, you mean the Heartless!"

"Oh, so they're called Heartless? I've never heard of them. Are they monsters from your land?"

"Uh, yeah, my land…" Sora said warily. The strange person nodded in understanding. "So, uh, anyway, who are you?" The strange person perked up at Sora's question.

"I'm Link," he said, holding out his hand. Sora shook it.

"I'm Sora; it's nice to meet you. How'd you get here anyways?" Link sighed, and told Sora that it was a long story.

"Basically, I was with my friends by the ocean when Jabu-Jabu, this stupid whale, swallowed us! I know where I'm going, since I was in here before looking for a friend, but I can't find anyone except monsters, and now you." Sora nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, me and my friends got swallowed, too!"

"Hmm…I don't think that's a mere coincidence."

"It probably is, Link."

"Yeah…say, I've got an idea!" Sora looked at Link questioningly.

"Yeah, what?"

"How about we look for our friends together? Besides, you're in no condition to look alone, and I'd give you a potion or something, but I don't have any!" Sora raised an eyebrow when he heard 'potion', but agreed with Link since he knew when he was beat up. Besides, he was sure that Donald could use Cure on him later, and so then he and Link set off to find the others.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Donald and Goofy were in a really tight pinch. Not only were they lost in a giant whale, separated from their friends, and they kept running into Heartless, but now they had a blubbering, whiney fish-girl following them. She was white with blue spots, and would have looked human if she was wearing clothes, didn't have fins sticking out of her arms, had hair, and had a normal sized head (it was like an upside-down triangle with rounded edges). Aw, who am I kidding…there's no was she could look human. She kept on complaining in some strange language that neither the duck nor the dog could understand, and it was driving Donald up the wall.

"ARG, SHUT UP YOU FREAK!" Donald yelled at the top of his lungs. This only made the girl cry harder. Goofy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that helps," He said in a sarcastic tone, "Why don't you try hitting her, too? I bet that works wonders." Donald stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to Goofy, his eye twitching.

"Oh, you think you can do better?" he retorted in a creepy tone. Goofy cowered slightly, but managed to mutter out a "Well, yeah…"

"Well then, you try!" Donald exclaimed, pushing Goofy towards the girl and plopping down on the floor. Goofy looked back at Donald, and then at the girl, and then sighed and walked over to the girl and put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Aww, it's okay miss," Goofy said, patting the girl on the shoulder, "Donald didn't mean any harm by yellin', he was just frustrated is all." The girl's cries dwindled down to hiccups, and she looked at Goofy; she couldn't understand him, but there was sincerity in his voice, so she nodded. She then pointed to herself.

"Je m'appelle Ruto," She said. Goofy and Donald gave her a funny look.

"What'd she say?" Donald asked, walking over to the girl and eyeing her strangely. Goofy shrugged.

"I dunno, but she pointed to herself…maybe 'Gem Apple Ruto' is her name," Goofy said, mispronouncing the words. The girl then gave them a funny look and shook her head. She pointed to herself.

"Ruto," She said, "Ruto. Je m'appelle Ruto." It then clicked in Goofy's head.

"Oho, her name is Ruto!" He exclaimed excitedly, "Uh, hola, Ruto! Gem apple Goofy!"

"Goofy, 'hola' is Spanish."

"Well, maybe she's speaking Spanish!"

"No, 'My name is' in Spanish is 'Commo me llamas' or something, and she said 'Gem apple'." Donald then turned to Ruto. "Gem apple Donald." The girl nodded.

"Goofy…Donald…" She said, pointing to each when she said their name.

"Yes, that's it!" Donald said, nodding.

"You've got it!" Goofy said, jumping for joy. The girl giggled and clapped her hands.

"Ahah! Vous etes tres drole!" She then turned to Goofy. "Monsieur Goofy, Qu-est que ce porte-moi?" She then sat down with her legs crossed and held her arms out. Donald and Goofy gave her a look.

"Eh, excuse me?" Goofy and Donald asked at the same time. The girl frowned.

"Vous n'ecoutez pas? Porte-moi! Je demande vous porte-moi!" She said in a nasty tone.

"I think she wants you to carry her," Donald said, backing away slowly. Goofy gulped and nodded.

"Uhm, okie dokie miss, I'll carry ya," He said. He lifted Ruto up on his shoulders, but not without some difficulty, since she was a heavy little bitch of a fish girl. Donald sighed.

"I feel for you man, I really do…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Helena yawned, walking through the whale. She was bored, and not really bothered by the fact that a whale had swallowed her. In fact, all she wanted to do was find the Gummi Ship and go to sleep. She knew that everyone would eventually find each other and go to the Gummi Ship, so why look for them? It sounded mean, but she was still feeling the affects of her hangover, so it wasn't her fault. She then heard someone scream from the next chamber, and ran off to it to find out who was in trouble.

It turned out to be a small girl, looking about ten years old, who was cowering in the corner of the room from a Heartless, but Helena had yet to see this kind of Heartless. It looked like a Soldier Heartless had swallowed a hot air balloon, and it was considerably taller than both Helena and the little girl, but it seemed like more of a big lug than a big threat. Still, the girl looked pretty scared, and screamed again as the creature got closer. Helena unsheathed both her swords.

"Hey, tubby!" She shouted. The freaky Heartless turned to face her, and then charged. Helena jumped over it, and with a few well-aimed slashes to the back, it disappeared. The girl looked at Helena, shocked, and then asked her something in a language Helena couldn't understand.

"Hmm?" Helena said, facing the girl. She could now get a better look at her; the girl was short, and wore a green sweater, a brown belt, a green skirt, and green pointy elf shoes. Her hair was green and up to her shoulders, and adorned with a yellow headband. The girl repeated what she had said, but Helena still didn't understand. She cursed under her breath and walked towards the girl.

"Look," Helena said, "I have no idea what you're saying, but you're not hurt, are you?" The girl gave her a strange look. Helena sighed in frustration, and then pointed to herself.

"Helena," She said, "My name is Helena. Do you understand?" The girl looked confused for a second, but then stood on her tiptoes and managed to reach Helena's shoulder.

"Helena…Tu t'appelle Helena," She said, and then pointed to herself. "Saria. Je m'appelle Saria." Helena nodded.

"Saria? Okay, that's cool," Helena said. Saria giggled and nodded, but was surprised when Helena picked her up and started to carry her piggyback style.

"C'mon, I can't leave you," Helena said, despite the fact that she knew Saria could not understand her, "My friends are lost in here somewhere, and once we all meet up, we'll take you to a safe place." Saria nodded, even though she didn't understand. Helena laughed at the oddness of it all as they went to another chamber.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

The chambers in Jabu-Jabu are complex and confusing, but eventually, they all meet in one place, as everyone found out when they entered a large main chamber.

"Guys? Is everyone alright?" Lilith asked. Navi appeared over her shoulder, Zelda not far behind.

"Yeah, we're okay, what about you guys?" The fairy said, and then she repeated it in the strange language.

"Eh, I'm beat up, but I'll live," Sora said, Link supporting him.

"Yeah, we're fine," Kairi said, motioning to herself and Malon.

"Did we all run into people?" Helena said, Saria peeking over her shoulder from her back.

"SAVE US!" Goofy and Donald shouted, running from Ruto, who was not far behind. Unfortunately, the three crazies did not make it to the other side of the room, for they fell through a hidden hole in the ground. Everyone gasped and started to run to where the three had fallen, but they all fell though the hole and landed in a large pit-like room, with no exit in sight. Lilith looked around, panicked.

"Oh crap, what happened?" She said, but since everyone else was saying the exact thing, it really didn't make a difference.

"What happened, Lil?" Does it really matter?" Lilith gasped and looked up, and she couldn't believe her eyes. It was Nympha, standing on a ledge!

"NYMPHA-CHAN!" Lilith shouted in surprise, "I-I didn't know you were still around! How've you been?" Lilith's face glowed with joy, but Nympha frowned at her.

"Well, I WAS doing fine until I found out that you replaced me with that stupid angel and those weakling humans!" Nympha yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. "I thought I was your best friend! How could you betray me like that?" Nympha growled. "Why, huh? Why?" Lilith looked confused. Betray Nympha? That was unthinkable! Nympha had been the one to teach her everything about the world outside the castle; why would she betray someone who she thought was one of the nicest demons she'd ever met.

"Nympha…what's happened to you? What're you talking about? I didn't-"

"LIAR!" Nympha yelled, making a black staff with a sharp, silver blade at the top appear in her hand, "You're gonna pay for what you did, bitch!"

"But I didn't do anything to you, Nym-" But Lilith was cut off by Nympha jumping off the ledge and striking. Everyone else was confused. What was going on?

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Crap, that was too long of a wait for an update! I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry! Please, please, PLEASE forgive me! I seriously have had lots to do, I did procrastinate quite a bit, AND I've been sick since Sunday! But…I'm glad this chapter's done, despite the long wait. I think the ending's kinda weak, though…

Well, I'll try harder to get the next chapter in faster! Ja Ne, guys! -AnimeDutchess


End file.
